Mingyu Baca ff Meanie
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: SCoups merekomendasikan ff Meanie pada Mingyu. Setelah membaca, Mingyu jadi ketagihan. Wonwoo bagaimana? [Canon. Dirty Talk]
1. Mingyu baca ff

Dormitory / Asrama / Apartemen / atau terserah preferensi masing-masing aja deh mau nyebut apa. Pokoknya latarnya di situ.

SC: "Gyu, lo ada _order_ dari papa (Pledis)."

MG: "Sumpeh lo? Tau dari mana?"

SC: "Manajer. Tadi."

MG: "Napa gak langsung sampein ke gue? Napa mesti ke lo dulu coba?"

SC: "Soalnya gue _leader_."

MG: "Ya terus napa?"

SC: "Pikirin aja ndiri."

MG: "Serah lo deh. Bodo amat. Yang gue penasaran, ordernya order apaan?"

SC: "Lo dapet _project_ duet."

MG: "Wah. Macem Woohyun ama Key sunbaenim yang jadi Toheart itu ya? Jadi gue bakal bikin mini album terus bikin MV khusus?"

SC: "Gak sejauh itu. Lo cuma diminta buat nampilin _fanservice_. Nge- _cover_ Trouble Maker."

MG: "Seriusan?! Gila. Itu kan _hot_ banget. Jadi gue bakal duet ama siapa? Kaeun noona? Nayoung noona? Sohye? Atau siapa?"

SC: "Mau banget lo? Sayangnya lo harus tampil ama member grup sendiri." *ngakak*

MG: " _What_?! Sialan! Ama siapa emangnya?"

SC: "Sama kakak kesayangan lo."

MG: "Wonwoo hyung?"

SC: "Lo gak perlu nanya lagi. Dan gue gak perlu jawab lagi."

MG: "Idih. Geli banget. Napa mesti ama dia sih? Kebersamaan gue ama dia bukan buat dijadiin project beginian!"

SC: "Ya salah sendiri napa paling deket ama si Wonwoo. Kalian tuh udah kayak sodara. Cuma beda ibu. Terus papa sengaja kali masangin lo-nya ama dia. Biar dapet banget kemistrinya."

MG: "Halah. Kemistri gaya lo."

SC: "Bodo ah. Bukan urusan gue juga."

MG: "Terus napa harus gue yang dipilih?"

SC: "Soalnya lo visual. Pasti paling diminati."

MG: "Jadi ntar Wonwoo hyung bakal _crossdressing_ jadi cewek seksi macem Hyuna noona, gitu?"

SC: "Ya iyalah. Masa _crossdressing_ jadi cewek polos macem Lovelyz. Itu mah Trouble Maker-nya tobat."

MG: "Gue gak bisa bayangin Wonwoo hyung pake _make up_ tebel, rambut palsu panjang, payudara palsu, sama _high heels_. Serem anjir. Ketimbang dapet kemistri, gimana kalo pas tampil gue malah ngakak? Tar dia murka, abis lah gue. Tau sendiri kan tuh orang kalo udah ngambek kayak gimana? Gue bisa didiemin, dikasih tampang datar selama berhari-hari."

SC: "Gak usah takut. Sekarang kan teknik make up makin keren. Dia bakal jadi cantik. Bukan serem. Lo bakal serasa duet ama Seulgi noona ntar."

MG: "Awas aja kalo lo boong hyung."

SC: "Kalo gue boong, gue sumpahin lo berdua jadian."

MG: "Buset. Sumpah macem apa itu? Lo yang boong, gue yang disumpahin. Sama aja gue yang rugi."

SC: "Ya udahlah buruan bikin keputusan. Mau gue konfirmasi nih."

MG: "Dari tadi kita ngobrol seolah-olah gue emang wajib jalanin ini project. Ternyata gue boleh nolak toh." -_-

SC: "Ya gak gitu juga. Rejeki mah jangan ditolak."

MG: "Lo pikir duet beginian ama sesama cowok tuh rejeki? Rejeki gigi lo."

SC: "Bukan. Maksud gue, honornya itu loh yang rejeki. Gede banget. Lumayan lah buat traktir anak sebong."

MG: "Lah. Enak di lo pada. Gue yang kerja, cari duit. Kalian cuma GABUT. Alias makan Gaji BUTa."

SC: "Salah sendiri napa ganteng."

MG: "Semua member juga ganteng keles."

SC: "Ya lo paling ganteng."

MG: "Serah lo deh."

SC: "Oke. Gue konfirm sekarang ya."

MG: "Wonwoo hyung udah bersedia?"

SC: "Udah."

MG: "Gimana tadi reaksi dia dapet order kayak gini?"

SC: "Ya gitu deh."

MG: "Gitu gimana?"

SC: "Tebak aja sendiri. Udah ah. Gue mau konfirm nih."

Beberapa lama kemudian SCoups terlihat sedang memegang belasan lembar kertas yang dipadati dengan tulisan cetakan.

SC: "Liat nih. _Fanfiction_ hasil sortir. Pemeran utamanya lo."

MG: "Udah biasa. Jadi sekarang gue dipasangin ama siapa? Tzuyu? Roa? Mijoo? Atau siapa?"

SC: "Ini ff _boyxboy_. Menjurus ke yaoi malah."

MG: "Dih. Apaan tuh? Maho?"

SC: "Bukan."

MG: "Terus apaan dong?"

SC: "Homo."

MG: "Lah apa bedanya pea." -_-

SC: "Gak ada bedanya."

MG: "Kampret."

SC: "Hahaha. Mpos lo dibikin homo."

MG: "Ngeri." :']

SC: "Ember. Terima ajalah. Namanya juga _idol_. Lo nggak sendiri. Gue juga sama, suka dibikin homo."

MG: "Apa bedanya boyxboy ama yaoi emang?"

SC: "Kalo boyxboy mah homo biasa-"

MG: "Jadi kalo yaoi, homo luar biasa?"

SC: "Gue belom beres ngomong bngst."

MG: "Ya udah terusin."

SC: "Yaoi tuh ada adegan _hot_ -nya."

MG: "Ya sama aja kan. Homo luar biasa. Luar biasa geli." :']

SC: "Boleh lah."

MG: "Terus?"

SC: "Gue udah baca ini ff."

MG: "Jadi di situ gue dipasangin ama siapa?"

SC: "Si 'kesayangan'."

MG: "Siapa sih? Yang jelas dong kalo ngomong." -_-

SC: "Pasangan duet lo."

MG: *nelen ludah* "Kayak gimana isi ceritanya?"

SC: "Baca aja sendiri."

MG: "Judulnya?"

SC: *teriak manggil Joshua* "Josh! Sini lo!"

JS: *nyamperin* "Iya sayang ada apa?"

SC: "Siapa elo manggilnya pake sayang-sayangan." -_-

MG: *dalem batin* _Mulai deh ngedrama_ -_-

JS: "Ye kan gue member kesayangan lo masbro."

SC: "Idih. Sejak kapan? Member kesayangan gue mah bukan elo."

JS: "Lah terus siapa dong?"

SC: "Mau tau banget?"

JS: "Nggak."

SC: "Ya udah."

JS: "Ya udah gue cabut."

SC: "Eeehhh tar dulu. Jangan gitu dong member gue yang paling _gentleman_."

JS: "Oke. Ada apa lo manggil gue?"

SC: "Tolong bacain ini. Gue gak bisa."

JS: "Ini toh. Lo yakin mau ngasih liat ini ke si item?"

MG: "Gak usah manggil item juga mas." -_-

SC: "Ya emang napa? Gue kira dia berhak baca."

MG: *nanya Joshua* "Hyung, lo udah baca?"

JS: "Udah lah. Semua member udah baca. Lo ama si Wonwoo doang yang kagak tau ff ini."

SC: "Buruan bacain judulnya."

JS: "Iye iye. Nih. Judulnya tuh, 'The Subservience of Unmurmured Colleteral'."

MG: "Judulnya udah kayak anu gue ya."

JS: "Emang anu lo kenapa?"

MG: "Kebalikan pendek."

JS: "Tabok tidak ya."

SC: "Nah itu judulnya Gyu. The bla bla bla ya itu lah pokoknya."

JS: "Kalo dipikir-pikir kok gue napa mesti bacain ini segala sih? Padahal tinggal liatin aja tulisannya ke si Mingyu." -_-

SC: "Eh iya ya bener juga. Kok gue tumben bego ya?"

JS: "Efek rumah kaca kali."

SC: "Hah? Apa hubungannya?"

JS: "Kagak ada."

SC: "Ya udah lo katanya mau cabut kan? Sana."

JS: "Parah lo. Ada butuhnya doang. Bilang makasih kek."

SC: "Iya makasih sayang."

JS: "Gak usah manggil gitu kalo gue bukan member kesayangan lo."

SC: "Emang bukan."

JS: "Serah lo deh." *pergi dengan perasaan kzl*

MG: "Itu judul artinya apa?"

SC: "'Kepatuhan Jaminan Yang Tak Terbisikkan'. Kata si Enon kemaren sih gitu."

MG: "Itu judul kagak ngasih _clue_ sama sekali." :']

SC: "Gue gak nyangka kalo kedekatan lo ama si Wonwoo bakal ngedatengin ff ini."

MG: "Ya udah mana sini. Gue mau baca."

SC: "Tapi lo harus nyiapin mental dulu."

MG: "Iya iya. Yaoi kan? Homo luar biasa."

SC: "Bukan cuma itu."

MG: "Apa lagi emangnya? Masalah _genre_? _Genre_ nya apa?"

SC: " _Crime_. Tapi bukan itu sih masalah utamanya."

MG: "Terus apa dong? Terus aja bikin gue penasaran ampe project Trouble Maker diserahin ke anak cucu lo." -_-

SC: "Tipenya itu loh."

MG: "Apa?" *gemes*

SC: "MPREG."

MG: "Apa lagi tuh MPREG?" :']

SC: " _Male pregnancy_."

MG: "Maksudnya?"

SC: "Kehamilan pada laki-laki."

MG: "Jadi di ff ini gue hamil?!"

SC: "Emang lo mau kalo lo isi?"

MG: "Ya nggak lah amit amit. Gak mau baca ah."

SC: "Tenang aja. Bukan lo kok yang hamil. Tapi dia."

MG: "Dia siapa?"

SC: "Ya emang di situ lo dipasangin ama siapa bngst."

MG: "Oh." ._.

Scoups pergi dengan tujuan supaya Mingyu bisa membaca dan berekspresi dengan bebas.

Mingyu lalu membaca fanfiction itu. Dengan benar-benar serius. Sebentar-sebentar ia tersenyum, mengerutkan kening, merinding, tertawa, dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian SCoups datang kembali.

SC: "Gimana?"

MG: "Lumayan suka. Tapi di ff ini gue nyebelin banget masa."

SC: "Kayaknya bukan cuma di ff doang deh."

MG: "Sialan lo."

SC: "Terus gimana lagi?"

MG: "Di sini gue juga pernah… ah udahlah. Liar banget imajinasi si penulisnya."

SC: "Jadi lo udah baca ampe mana?"

MG: "Chapter 5."

SC: "Cepet amat." ._.

MG: "Kalo udah _update_ lanjutannya tar kasih gue ya!"

SC: "Tiati lo ntar baper, malah suka beneran ama orangnya. Hahaha."

MG: "Kampret."

SC: "Apalagi mulai sekarang momen kalian bakal makin banyak, soalnya bakal lebih sering latian duet bareng."

Di sisi Wonwoo. Ia sedang berada di salah satu tempat nongkrong di dalam gedung agensi, bersama Minhyun yang sedang menulis lirik lagu.

MH: "Cieee yang dapet project duet bareng member terganteng SVT."

WW: "Lo kok tau sih?"

MH: "Warga sekampung Pledis juga udah tau. Berita yang gitu mah nyebarnya cepet banget ke seisi agensi."

WW: "Terus udah bocor ke luar juga?"

MH: "Gak tau. Mau bocor sekarang apa nggak, suatu saat juga dunia bakal tau. Papa kan kalo ngekonfirmasi berita suka gercep."

WW: "Iya sih."

MH: "Jadi gimana perasaan lo sekarang?"

WW: "Tau ah."

MH: "Yeee ditanya baik-baik juga. Jawabnya gitu amat."

WW: "Ya terus lo pengen gue jawab apa?"

MH: "Apa adanya."

WW: "Yang paling jelas ya takut."

MH: "Takut apa emangnya?"

WW: "Ya lo tau sendiri kan gue bakal jadi Hyuna noona. _Crossdressing_ brooo."

MH: "Udahlah. Gue percaya ama lo. Lo tuh idol profesional. Si Ren aja pernah nge- _cover_ Minah noona buat dance 'Something' bareng Minhyuk, Hongbin, ama Seungjin sunbaenim. Lo juga pasti bisa!"

WW: "Makasih hyung. Ntar bilangin ke Minki hyung kalo dia pas jadi cewek tuh mantap jiwa!"

.

Suatu sore. Beberapa jam setelah Mingyu dan Wonwoo selesai latihan. Tidak sengaja Mingyu melihat Wonwoo sedang mengobrol dengan asik bersama Sohye di sebuah kafe. Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengintip, namun ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Sebenarnya Mingyu merasa kesal. Karena Mingyu sedang PDKT dengan Sohye. Tapi sekarang gadis itu malah sedang berduaan dengan laki-laki yang katanya dekat dengan Mingyu?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi, dan berniat untuk merahasiakan bahwa ia pernah memergoki mereka. Dan berniat untuk tidak menanyakan apapun pada kedua orang itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Latihan lagi. Wajah Mingyu terlihat malas, bahkan hanya untuk melihat Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo yang tidak begitu peka, tidak merasakan perubahan sikap Mingyu padanya.

Setelah latihan selesai, Wonwoo mengajak Mingyu untuk kembali ke dorm bersama-sama. Namun Mingyu menolak dengan alasan masih ada urusan lain. Dan tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, Wonwoo akhirnya pergi tanpa Mingyu.

Mingyu menghubungi Sohye melalui telepon genggam.

SH: " _Halo oppa_."

MG: "Halo. Sibuk?"

SH: " _Gak juga. Kenapa_?"

MG: "Kim Sohye. Kita gak usah berhubungan lagi ya."

SH: " _Apa?! Maksud lo apa sih_?"

MG: "Gak usah pura-pura bego deh."

SH: " _Gue beneran gak tau di mana letak kesalahan gue_."

MG: "Lo kira gue selama ini gak tau kalo lo deket ama orang laen? Dan gue ngeliat kalian tuh bukan cuma sekali dua kali. Tapi sering. Ngakunya aja lo gak lagi deket siapa-siapa. Biar bisa tetep deket ama gue, tapi hubungan lo ama orang itu juga tetep jalan. Iya kan? Apa itu semua udah jelas?"

SH: " _Orang laen siapa sih_?"

MG: "Udahlah. Gue gak mau tau lagi."

SH: " _Dasar PHP lo_!"

MG: "Lo, gue, gak usah deketan lagi. Bhai!"

.

Di tempat latihan.

WW: "Lo napa akhir–akhir ini keliatan kusut banget? Punya masalah? Cerita aja. Kayak biasa."

MG: "Nggak."

WW: "Gak usah ada rahasia di antara kita."

MG: "Oke hyung. Kalo lo maksa."

WW: "Gue bakal denger baik-baik."

MG: "Emang harusnya begitu."

WW: "Maksud lo?"

MG: "Soalnya ini tentang lo."

WW: "Gue? Gue yang bikin lo _badmood_? Napa? Lo gak suka ama project ini? Jangan nyerah gitu dong. Kita kan baru satu kali _perform_ di Mnet. Sama satu kali di KBS."

MG: "Gue bilang ini tentang lo. Bukan tentang project."

WW: "Gue kenapa?"

MG: "Deket ama gebetan gue."

WW: "Hah?"

MG: "Lo punya dendam apa sih ama gue? Jangan-jangan lo ya yang gak suka ama project ini? Karena lo harus didandanin jadi cewek? Tapi jadi dendamnya ama gue. Karena bukan gue yang dijadiin cewek."

WW: "Eh lo gak usah ya nuduh-nuduh gue sembarangan. Gue udah berusaha selama ini. Meskipun gue pengen nolak, tapi tetep gue lakuin dengan tulus. Terus sekarang apa yang gue dapetin dari semua jerih payah gue? Cuma tuduhan yang gak ngeenakin dari mulut _partner_ duet gue sendiri?"

MG: "Terus kalo gitu napa lo mesti gangguin hubungan gue ama Sohye?"

WW: "Lo salah paham. Gue-"

MG: "Diem lo. Gak usah jelasin apa-apa." *pergi*

.

SC: "Nih lanjutan ff Meanie (Mingyu X Beanie) yang lo tunggu. Lo bener-bener harus baca ini. Ekstrim banget."

MG: "Males ah. Ceritain aja inti ceritanya."

SC: "Adegan naena kalian akhirnya ditampilin."

MG: "Najes!"

SC: "Udah gitu setelah ngelewatin beberapa _scene_ , akhirnya dia lahiran."

MG: "Mendingan gue ama dia pisah aja lah."

SC: "Napa? Kalian kan saling mencintai. Kalian bahkan sampe-"

MG: "Bukan, hyung. Bukan ff itu. Maksud gue, serius! Di kehidupan nyata ini. Gue gak sudi ketemu ama orang itu lagi."

SC: "Kalian deket dari dulu. Udah berapa taun tuh? Kalian berantem juga udah gak keitung berapa kali. Sekarang, masalah kalian apa lagi?"

Mingyu lalu menceritakan semuanya.

SC: "Lo harus dengerin dulu penjelasa dia. Daripada kalian musuhan terus."

MG: "Gue juga gak mau benci ama siapa-siapa. Dunia berasa sempit. Mana ama dia tinggal seatap lagi. Sering ketemu."

SC: "Tuh kan. Makanya. Buruan ah beresin masalah kalian."

.

WW: "Gak perlu penjelasan yang panjang sih. Intinya, gue suka ama lo Gyu."

MG: "Yang bener?"

WW: "Beneran. Makanya gue deketin Sohye. Biar gue bisa berteman baik ama dia, dan gak benci ama dia meskipun suatu hari lo bakal jadian ama tuh cewek."

MG: "Kok gue masih gak percaya ya ama apa yang gue denger. Lo baper apa gimana? Kok bisa suka ama gue?"

WW: "Gue gak boong. Kalo gue boong, gue sumpahin lo jadian ama gue sekarang juga."

MG: "Itu mah maunya elo."

WW: "Jelas."

MG: "Oke. Gue percaya. _Sorry_ udah salah paham."

WW: "Gapapa. Gue ngerti kok ama perasaan lo. Kalo gue ada di posisi lo, gue juga pasti bakal lakuin hal yang sama."

MG: "Ya udah. Berarti masalah udah _clear_."

WW: "Siapa bilang?"

MG: "Loh. Gue kan udah minta maaf. Lo juga udah maafin gue. Sekarang apa lagi?"

WW: "Lo mau pura-pura kalo gue gak pernah nyatain perasaan gue ke lo, terus lo gak ngasih jawaban?"

MG: "Jadi lo butuh jawaban?"

WW: "Jawab aja napa."

MG: "Gak tau deh hyung. Perasaan gue jadi gak menentu gini."

WW: "Oke. Ntar biar gue jelasin ama si Sohye deh. Biar dia gak ngambek lagi ama lo. Jadi kalian bisa PDKT lagi. Bahkan ampe jadian."

MG: "Kok lo ngomongnya gitu sih?"

WW: "Lo kan udah jawab. Jadi ya… udah."

MG: "Tapi kan jawaban gue belom jelas."

WW: "Iya sih. Tapi menurut lo, apa gue bisa ngarepin sesuatu yang ngebahagiain dari lo?"

MG: "Gue salut ama lo. Suka ama gue, tapi baikin gebetan gue dengan tujuan biar lo gak benci ama dia. Terus ketulusan dan usaha lo di project duet kita. Semua itu bikin gue terkesan."

WW: "Jadi?"

MG: "Lo tuh… tipe yang gue cari selama ini. Kayaknya bukan kesalahan deh kalo gue memulai hubungan yang lebih ama lo. Lebih dari sekedar temenan deket."

WW: "Lo masih ragu?"

MG: "Kita jalanin dulu aja."

WW: "Si Sohye gimana?"

MG: "Ntar gue mau minta maaf ama dia. Tapi ya… itu. Gue ama dia gak bakal lanjut PDKT lagi. Soalnya gue kan udah ama lo." :]

.

SC: "Nih lanjutan ff-nya."

MG: "Mana sini."

SC: "Yang abis baikan semangat amat."

Selanjutnya, Mingyu membacanya dengan serius.

SC: "Gimana?"

MG: "Apa banget dah. Gue makin gak suka ama karakter gue sendiri." :[

SC: "Ya udah sih. Mau gimana juga lo udah baca ampe tamat."

MG: "Mau lagi dong."

SC: "Apaan?"

MG: "Baca ff maho."

SC: "Mau baca ff JeongCheol? Atau CheolSoo?"

MG: "Kagak!"

SC: "Biasa aja keles jawabnya. Gak usah lebay. Emang napa sih?" -_-

MG: "Ya gak mau aja."

SC: "Ya terus lo maunya yang gimana?"

MG: "Gue yang jadi pemeran utamanya lah."

SC: "Ada nih. Masih dari penulis yang sama."

MG: "Gue ama siapa?"

SC: "Sama. Tetep ama Wonwoo. Penulisnya emang nge _ship_ ama kalian."

MG: "Judulnya apa?"

SC: "Nih baca aja sendiri."

MG: "'The Grave Watchman Phantom'. Artinya apa?"

SC: "Joshua bilang sih, Hantu Penunggu Kuburan."

MG: "Anjir. Kok serem ya?"

SC: "Ya gitu deh. Horror-horror gak jelas."

MG: "Emang siapa yang jadi hantunya?"

SC: "Baca aja sendiri pea. Jangan nanya-nanya _spoiler_ lagi. Gak seru ntar."

MG: "Sebelum gue baca yg horror itu, Wonwoo hyung udah baca ff yang MPREG ini belom?"

SC: "Belom sih. Gue mau kasih liat dia lupa mulu. Tar ama lo sendiri aja ya tunjukin ff-nya ke dia."

MG: "Oke. Eh, ada gak ff yang gue dipasangin ama member laen? Ama The8 misalnya."

SC: "Ada kok. Tapi penulisnya aneh." -_-

MG: "Aneh gimana?"

SC: "Jadi sebenernya yang jadi pemeran utama tuh Dino ama Chenle. Tapi lo ama Minghao cukup sering muncul gitu."

MG: "Kok si Dino bisa dipasangin ama anak NCT sih?"

SC: "Ya mana gue tau. Gue bilang juga apa? Penulisnya aneh." -_-

MG: "Kalo gitu gue cukup jadi Meanie shipper aja deh."

WW: "Boleh ikutan ngeship Meanie?"

MG: "Aduh kamu ngagetin aja deh. Sejak kapan ada di sebelah aku?"

SC: "Cieee ngomongnya 'aku' 'kamu'. Kalian baikannya kebablasan ya?" :v

MG: "Berisik lo." -_-

WW: "Itu ff Meanie MPREG kan? Mana coba sini aku mau baca."

MG: "Boleh. Tapi siapin mental ya."

WW: "Emang napa?"

MG: "Udah pernah bayangin kalo kamu isi?"

.

.

.

F I N

.

Ini cuma selingan. Aku masih skripsian, oke? Dan ff yg lain bakal segera aku lanjut setelah aku beres sidang.

Maaf ff ama judul gak nyambung. Emang sengaja.

Sekian.

Terima kasih.


	2. Wonwoo baca ff

Pagi hari, ketigabelas anggota beserta manajer sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm untuk melakukan rapat evaluasi sehabis acara _live performance_ di SBS semalam.

Manajer: "Ya udah. Gitu aja sih buat rapat pagi ini. Tingkatkan lagi kualitas kalian. Semuanya. Baik vokal maupun penampilan. Terutama lo Mingyu. Latian yang bener. Jangan baca ff mulu. Soalnya kalo gak bener, kudu latian lagi, ngatur waktu lagi. Gue udah susah-susah menej waktu tar kudu dirombak lagi kan ribet."

MG: "Iya iya." -_-

Manajer: "Oke. Sekarang gue mau ke kamar. Lanjut mimpi yang semalem. Eskup, di luar ada kiriman paket dari Pledis. Ambil aja."

SC: "Siap."

Manajer memasuki kamar, dan SCoups ke depan pintu masuk untuk mengambil paket yang dimaksud.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa satu kotak besar di tangannya.

SC: "Adek-adek, siapa yang mau baca ff…?" *nyimpen paket di lantai*

Semua orang menjawab 'mau' dengan gaya masing-masing.

SCoups membuka kotak itu lalu mengeluarkan dokumen satu-persatu dan meletakkannya di atas meja dengan rapi.

SC: "Jeonghan X _Original Character_ … Wonwoo X Chaeyeon… terus yang ini tentang persahabatan sebong…" *ngerapiin sambil bacain tokoh yang tercantum di bagian sampul*

MG: "Yang tokohnya gue mana?"

SC: "Nih. Mingyu X Sohye."

MG: "Yang homo?"

SC: "Bentar, gue cariin. Ah, ada nih boyxboy. Tapi cuma ada SeokSoon ama SoonHoon."

MG: "Kok bisa sih ni orang laku banget?" *nunjuk Hoshi*

HS: "Iye dong."

MG: "Padahal gendut gini juga- aw! Sakit woy!" *tereak dijewer Hoshi*

DK: "Hahaha mpos."

HS: "Ama yang tua sopan dikit napa?! Dasar orang sirik!" *lepasin jeweran*

MG: *ngusapin telinganya yang sakit* "Eskup hyung, yang tokohnya gue gak ada? Selain yang itu?" :[ *mencoba _move on_ dari Sohye*

SC: "Gak ada."

MG: "Aish. Sortir staf Pledis bulan ini payah."

SC: "Lo harusnya bersyukur. Segini juga semuanya hasil nerjemahin dari bahasa Inggris. Prosesnya gak sebentar."

MG: "Lah emangnya fans Korea gak ada yang bikin ff?"

SC: "Ada lah. Banyak malah. Tapi kan fans di sini mayoritas penganut ' _Oppa is mine'_. Mereka gak begitu suka kalo kita dipasangin ama sesama member, apalagi ama _idol_ cewek. Jadi mereka kebanyakan yang bikin kita dipasangin ama diri mereka sendiri. Contohnya ff Jeonghan tadi."

MG: "Lah bisa gitu."

Satu minggu kemudian, di malam hari Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang membaca buku di sofa. Ia duduk di sampingnya.

MG: " _Read_ aja _read_."

WW: "Paan sih. Ganggu aja."

MG: "Dih. Galak amat."

WW: " _Yes, I am reading_."

MG: "Bukan. Maksudnya, line dari aku barusan. Di- _read_ doang."

WW: "Lagian kamu ada-ada aja. Kita seatap, ngapain mesti nge- _chat_? Ngomong langsung kan bisa."

MG: "Aku ngirim _link_ , sayang."

WW: "Link apa?"

MG: "Tau sendiri kan minggu kemaren kagak ada ff Meanie. Jadi aku langsung _browsing_."

WW: "#terniat2017."

MG: "Iya dong."

WW: "Nemu?"

MG: "Ya nemu lah. Tapi pake bahasa Inggris."

WW: "Emang kamu ngerti? Ngomong bahasa Inggris aja masih belepotan. Ini pake sosoan baca ff berbahasa Inggris segala."

MG: "Gitu amat sih ama cogan." :']

WW: "Terus udah gitu gimana?"

MG: "Aku baca ampe tamat. Emang banyak kosakata yang susah. Tapi yang penting bisa ngerti garis besar ceritanya."

WW: "Oke, aku baca sekarang."

MG: "Nah gitu dong. Makasih sayang." *nyubit pipi Wonwoo terus ngacir ke kamar buat tidur*

WW: *tutup buku, buka hp, buka chat Mingyu, klik link* "Dari situs asianfanfics. Judulnya 'Jack the Lad'. _Canon_. M. bentar-bentar. M? _Rate_ M?" *mulai baca isinya*

Chapter 1:

" _Babe~" Mingyu hugged him and kisses his neck. Wonwoo smiled and kissed him on the lips._

WW: "Geli woy."

Chapter 2:

" _Yah~ faster." Wonwoo exhaled, blowing warm air on his boyfriend's chest. Mingyu, who was motivated by that small gesture, began moving in his boyfriend's hole in and out._

WW: "Gak banget anjir." *celananya mulai basah*

" _Yeah~ I was right. Wonwoo, You are pregnant." Wonwoo was in shock. He furrowed his brows and tilted his head._

WW: "Gue juga syok kampret. Amit-amit dah."

Chapter 4:

" _Babe, you're 18th weeks pregnant. You can't wear your normal jeans anymore. We'll have to go shop for some maternity ones." Mingyu said, trying not too snicker at his boyfriend._

WW: "Jeans jadi gak muat gegara perut makin gede? Apa banget ini."

Chapter 5.

" _In this 6_ _th_ _months pregnant, you act very motherly, babe. I don't know exactly how to explain it. You're just very, very, very motherly. You have this new of talking, and you're… sweeter and more talkative." Mingyu shrugged, as he put the toiletries in the cart. Wonwoo, who was still in deep confusion, smiled._

WW: "Gue? Keibuan? Bawel?" *mikir keras*

Chapter 7:

 _Just the other day, the couple announced the pregnancy to the group, and both were completely delighted. Although, it seemed Hoshi wasn't amused. He seemed a little brash, as everyone kept egging him on to touch Wonwoo's stomach, which he didn't do. Wonwoo could sense this, as he wanted to talk to Hoshi, but Hoshi simply insisted, "You shouldn't be talking to me. You have a boyfriend and a daughter on the way. Don't let me get in the way of you guy's life." From debut, Hoshi seemed to be attached to Wonwoo. He probably was the first out the group to notice the pregnancy, hence he would see Wonwoo's midsection growing, and even caught him in the corner rubbing his stomach softly during recording sessions._

WW: "Untung aja cuma ff. Si gendut gak bakal beneran marah ama gue gegara jeles ke si item."

 _Chapter_ selanjutnya hingga tamat menceritakan masa kehamilan dan persalinan Wonwoo, pernikahan mereka, sampai mereka memiliki tiga anak dan sampai anak-anaknya tumbuh menjadi remaja.

Malam itu Wonwoo membacanya hingga matahari terbit, langsung menyelesaikan sampai chapter 30. Wow. Sekarang giliran ia yang menyandang gelar #terniat2017. Sampai-sampai ia tertidur di sofa karena sudah terlalu lelah dan malas untuk beranjak ke dalam kamar. Padahal Mingyu saja membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih selama tujuh hari untuk bisa menyelesaikan itu semua.

Siang harinya.

MG: "Gimana? Seru?"

WW: "Seru."

MG: "Udah baca ampe mana?"

WW: "Ampe tamat."

MG: "Sumpeh lo?!"

WW: "Beneran."

MG: "Buset dah. Cepet amat. Penasaran ya ama ceritanya? Hahaha."

WW: "Ya gitu deh."

MG: "Tiga anak bro."

WW: "Berisik lo. Dasar pabrik anak."

MG: "Kamu pabriknya. Aku buruhnya. Kan buruh yang produksi anak di dalem pabrik."

WW: *emo*

MG: *ngakak lagi*

WW: "Kapan-kapan kasih aku ff yang _alternative universe_. Jangan _canon_ lagi. Soalnya terlalu kerasa nyata-nya."

MG: "Oke."

WW: *nanya SCoups* "Ada dokumen ff baru gak?"

SC: "Belom lah. Ntar bulan depan. Sekarang masih proses penerjemahan."

MG: "Cieee ada yang ketagihan baca ff Meanie nih."

WW: "Diem lo."

MG: "Kalo udah gak sabar mendingan _searching_ aja sendiri kayak aku minggu kemaren. Banyak kok yang bagus di luaran sana."

WW: "Tapi pake bahasa Inggris. Makanya aku nanya Eskup hyung udah ada lagi yang dicetak apa belom? Soalnya biar pake bahasa Korea. Lebih enak bacanya."

MG: "Gini aja lah. Kita cari ff ampe ketemu, terus kalo udah dapet, minta diinterpretasiin ke Joshua hyung."

WW: "Jangan dong. Malu."

MG: "Malu kenapa? Orang dia juga suka baca ff Meanie."

WW: "Iya tapi gak dibacain langsung depan kitanya juga keles."

MG: "Mau lagi apa nggak nih?"

WW: "Iya iya deh."

MG: "Nah itu dia orangnya nongol. Hyung!"

JS: "Ya?"

MG: "Ntar tolong terjemahin ff ya."

JS: "Mau tidak ya." *godain*

MG: "Langsung jawab aja napa."

JS: "Oke."

MG: "Yes!"

JS: "Tapi ada syaratnya."

MG: "Apa itu?"

JS: "Terima tantangan gue."

MG: "Apa tantangannya?"

JS: "Abis selesai gue nerjemahin ff yang lo mau, lo harus nulis ff Meanie. Gue kasih _deadline_ ampe bulan depan."

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

Karena banyak yang minta ini ff dilanjut, akhirnya aku lanjut. Untung ini cuma ff ringan. Jadi aku gak ngerasa begitu terbebani.

Makasih buat yang udah kasih umpan balik di chap sebelumnya :*

Oke, silahkan bom chap ini di kolom review.

Terus…

Masih mau ada lanjutannya apa nggak? *cuma basa-basi sih. Gak usah dipikirin :B


	3. Mingyu nulis ff

WW: "Makasih Jun hy-"

Wonwoo tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat karena dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu merebut lemon tea di tangan Wonwoo. Yang membuat Wonwoo dan Jun bengong.

WW: "Apa-apaan sih kamu?"

MG: "Kamu ngapain pake tuker-tukeran segala ama dia?"

WW: "Aku pengen cola. Kebetulan dia dapet cola. Makanya tukeran."

MG: "Aku juga dapet cola kok. Kenapa tukerannya gak sama aku aja sih?"

WW: "Ya mana aku tau? Kirain, kamu dapet lemon tea juga!"

MG: "Kenapa kamu gak nanya? Langsung maen tukeran ama dia aja."

WW: *nerima cola dari tangan Mingyu* "Emang kenapa sih kalo tukeran ama dia? Sama aja deh."

Jun: "Udah, udah. Kalian gak usah pacaran. Berteman aja."

MG: "Itu mah maunya elo, dasar jomblo."

Jun: "Biarin jomblo. Yang penting bahagia. Daripada pacaran tapi lebay cem elo anjir. Buat apa?"

WW: "Ampun dah masalah tukeran minum doang diributin Gyu. Apa banget sih kamu."

MG: "Oh jadi sekarang kamu belain dia daripada aku?"

WW: "Kamu kenapa jadi sensi gini sih? Biasanya juga liat aku barengan ama Jun hyung b aja."

HS: *baru nongol langsung nimbrung* "Abis nekat baca ff WonHui tuh dianya jadi sakit pantat hahaha."

Jun: "Emangnya kayak gimana ceritanya?"

HS: "Ya gitu deh. Nyeritain manis dan romantisnya kehidupan rumah tangga lo sebagai suami sah-nya Wonwoo, Jun. Awalnya si Mingyu nyoba buat sabar baca itu. Tapi pas muncul karakter dia sendiri di situ jadi PHO, dia langsung kesel hahaha."

MG: "Gak usah diingetin lagi bisa gak?"

Jun: *ngakak*

MG: "Masa di situ malah gue yang jadi PHO buat hubungan kalian? Mana ada!"

WW: "Ya elah. FF lagi. Itu kan cuma fiksi. Gak usah kebaperan deh."

MG: *natap tajam Jun* "Awas lo. Liat aja." *pergi*

WW: "Lah dia mau ngapain?"

HS: "Tiati aja dia bales dendam ama lo Jun."

Jun: "Halah gue kagak takut. Emangnya bocah ingusan kek dia bisa apa?"

WW: "Itu ucapannya tolong dijaga ya."

Jun: "Eh iya lupa ada kamu, pacarnya, di sini. Hehe maaf sayang. Aku cuma becanda kok."

HS: "Ih lo kok ke Wonwoo ngomongnya 'aku-kamu'? Kayak ke pacar aja."

Di dalam kamar, Mingyu meregangkan seluruh ototnya. Hendak melakukan sesuatu.

MG: "Joshua hyung. Gue bakal lakuin itu sekarang!" *ngomong sendiri*

Ia mulai mengetik sesuatu di depan layar macbook-nya.

Satu jam kemudian.

Terdengar bunyi notifikasi dari grup chat member Seventeen di Line.

Mingyu baru saja membagikan data ff hasil tulisannya di ruang obrolan itu.

Gim Mingyu: _Guys, sebagai pria sejati gue udah menuhin janji ke Joshua hyung bahwa kalo dia udah beres nerjemahin ff Meanie buat gue ama Wonwoo hyung, gue bakal nulis ff. Tuh udah gue bikin. Silahkan dibuka datanya._ *Read by 12*

Yun Jeonghan: _Bukannya bantuin masak malah nulis ff._

Kwon Hosi: *kirim sticker Onew yang bilang 'OMG'*

Kwon Hosi: _YASSSHHH AKHIRNYA LO BIKIN FF MEANIE JUGAAA KYAAA JIWA SHIPPER GUE SEBAGAI PRESIDENT OF MEANIE SHIPPER INI MEMBARAAA_! *emot cowok teriak ampe melotot dan lidahnya keluar*

I Uji: _Apaan sih gak penting bgt deh_.

Seo Dieit: _Tau tuh. Itu mah kan urusan lo ama Joshua hyung_.

Bu Seunggwan: _Iya. Napa mesti_ share _di sini sih_?

I Dino: _Tapi boleh juga tuh baca ff yg dah ada. Daripada bete /otw baca_ /

I Dogyeom: *kirim sticker gambar Naruto (Shippuuden) yang lagi ngacungin jempol*

Gim Mingyu: _ANJIR KALIAN GITU AMAT AMA COGAN_. _Gak usah munafik deh. Jelas-jelas kalian juga suka baca ff Meanie_ _ **I Uji Seo Dieit Bu Seunggwan**_

Gim Mingyu: _Thanks bro. kalian emang dabes_ _ **Kwon Hosi**_ _ **I Dino I Dogyeom**_ *emot nangis* *emot bibir cewek nyium*

Gim Mingyu: _Yg nyider banyak amat_ _-_-_

Gim Mingyu: _Gue ke dapur sekarang nih kalo kalian juga baca ff-nya sekarang_ _ **Yun Jeonghan**_

Saat itu juga mereka berduabelas membaca hasil tulisan Mingyu bersama-sama, di layar ponsel masing-masing. Sambil membaca, sambil mengomentari sesekali.

Berikut ini adalah isi data yang Mingyu kirim.

.

 _Disclaim:_

 _Story © KMG_

 _SVT © Pledis Entertainment_

 _Kim Mingyu © Jeon Wonwoo, vice versa_

 _Pair: Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo_

SC: "Iya de hiya. Ampe reduplikasi segala" -,-

 _Kuudere!Mingyu, Deredere!Wonwoo_

 _Supporting cast: Segelintir member SVT_

 _Genre: Drama, Realistic, Romance, Life, Satire, Picaresque, Social Criticism, Self-Fulfillment, Tragedy_

JH: "Anjir. Gak kurang banyak apa genre-nya?" -_-

 _Type: Gender bender / cross gender / switching gender clearly implied for Jeon Wonwoo_

WW: *blushing*

 _Rate: M untuk hujatan yg gak pantes ditiru bocah di bawah umur dan implikasi adegan terlarang_

 _Length: Oneshot_

 _Additional info: In Character, Readers Inserted, Self-Inserted, Kink, Ficathon, Fanon, Kingdom!AU_

 _ **WARNING! Gue KMG, author *kepaksa* baru netes. Masih amatir. Ini pertama kalinya nulis ff. Dan beres ngetik gak dibaca lagi. No edit. Dan gak ada yg betain. Jadi tulisannya masih acak-acakan. Gak jago pake diksi dan estetika *maklum, anak performing arts, bukan anak Bahasa*. Bahasa non-baku+slang dan ringan banget. Alur gak jelas. Tapi satu hal yg jelas adalah BAKAL ADA YANG SAKIT PANTAT SETELAH BACA INI, YAITU LO, PEMERAN PEMBANTU –TAPI GAK PENTING- YANG BAKAL PALING SERING MUNCUL DI SINI. Jadi siap-siap aja *smirk***_

Jun: "Paan sih. Kok firasat gue gak enak ya?" -_-

 _Ini adalah kisah bahagia Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo sebagai pasangan sehidup semati_

Jun: "Serah lo dah seraaahhh."

 _Dengan hormat KMG presents a so-so Meanie fanfic entitled_

' _HAPPY LIFE'_

VN: "Judulnya _cheesy_ amat." ._. *jiwa bule New York _mode on_ *

 _Have a happy reading guys…_

.

 _Pada zaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang pangeran yang udah ganteng, tinggi, warna kulitnya eksotis pula. Dia baik hati. Paling baik hati sedunia. Terus dia itu otaknya luar biasa pintar. Pokoknya sempurna banget deh hidupnya. Makanya semua orang memuja dia. Suka, ngefans, sampe tergila-gila. Sampe ada yang jejeritan kalo ketemu dia._

WW: "Nih bocah pasti lagi nyeritain dirinya." -_-

 _Siapa lagi pangeran itu kalo bukan Kim Mingyu?_

WW: "Tuh kan bener." -_-

 _Siapa sih yang gak kenal dia?_

WZ: "Bener sih. Tapi kok kzl ya?" -_-

 _Tapi ada sih orang yang gak suka sama dia soalnya ngerasa sirik gitu. Namanya Wen JunHELL._

JS & VN: *ngakak se-Pledis. G.*

Jun: "Anjir. Kampret. Sialan lo item. Apa maksudnya ini?"

 _Kebalikan dari pangeran, laki-laki ini punya tampang yang jelek, sejelek-jeleknya kek medusa –sampe-sampe kalo ada yang natap matanya bakal langsung tewas di tempat saking jeleknya-, buluk, giginya kuning, badannya krempeng, kulitnya kasar gak keurus, rambutnya acak-acakan, rakjel miskin, bajunya compang-camping, terus orangnya bego banget lagi. Ditanya satu tambah satu aja jawabannya sejuta. Hadeuh. Dasar rakjel, gak pernah pegang duit sejuta. Kasian amat sih._

Jun: *panas*

 _Gak ada yang mau temenan sama dia. Boro-boro temenan. Yang deketin aja gak ada. Dianya aja yang_ _ **gak tau diri**_ _, sukanya ngejar-ngejar tuan putri. Padahal_ _putri tuh cintanya sama pangeran_ _. Tuan putri bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Dia tuh putri kerajaan tetangga yang cantik banget. Bibirnya seksi –minta diemut, aw-, kulitnya putih mulus, rambutnya panjang lembut –minta dibelai aaahhh- dan dadanya… kecil sih, tapi pasti rasanya enak *KMG mimisan pas ngetik ini loh readers*_

WW: *blushing makin parah*

DK: "Huanjer. Ini mah curhat. Si item isi otaknya dicurahin semua ampe frontal gini." *ngakak lebar*

DN: "Plis siapapun sekarang tolong selametin mata suci dan polos gue. Mimpi apa gue semalem, hari ini bisa baca beginian?" ._.

 _Dia sukanya sama pangeran. Putri Wonwoo_ _ **CINTA MATI BANGET**_ _–udah capslock, bold, underlined, kurang penekanan apa lagi?- sama pangeran. Sampe ngejar-ngejar. Pangerannya sih b aja ama dia. Pangeran kan pilih-pilih orangnya. Gak sembarangan cari pasangan. Tapi dia pikir putri Wonwoo cocok juga sama dia. Jadi pas putri nembak pangeran, pangeran Mingyu nerima cintanya dia. Liat? Kurang sempurna apa coba hidupnya pangeran? Putri cantik aja ngejar-ngejar dia._

WW: "Dia kok gambarin gue seolah-olah gue ngejar-ngejar dia banget? Emangnya gue kek gitu banget apa?" :[

 _Akhirnya mereka menikah dan memimpin kerajaan sebagai raja dan ratu yang_ _ **hidup dengan bahagia**_ _. Ditambah punya 20 anak yang lucu semua_

HS: "AIIIHHH MANISNYAAA!" *gemes sampe ngatupin matanya kuat-kuat, sambil masukin kepalan tangan ke mulut*

T8: "Buset. Banyak amat anaknya. Kapan bikinnya?" ._.

– _karena_ _setiap hari_ _raja dan ratu kerjaannya_ _ **beraktivitas panas di atas ranjang tanpa henti dan tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun**_ _-._

DN: "Toloooooooooong!"

SK: "Dih. Dasar mesum." :[

 _Makin sempurna aja hidupnya. Gak kayak si Wen Junhell yang_ _ **gak laku, ngejomblo seumur hidup, dan bisanya cuma jadi PHO**_ _. Eh kalo dibilang PHO gak juga sih. Soalnya ya dia mau ngerusak hubungan orang gimana? Ratu Wonwoo-nya aja gak mau dideketin ama dia. Dia tuh udah 1000x ditolak sama ratu tapi ya yang namanya_ _orang gak tau diri_ _? Pada akhirnya dia cuma bisa gigit jari aja ngeliatin kehidupan raja dan ratu yang sangat bahagia. Si Junhell ini mau nangis jejeritan sekenceng apapun orang gak ada yang peduli. Hahaha rasain. Raja Kim Mingyu yang baik hati tapi gak tahan buat ngolok-ngolok, akhirnya meletin lidahnya ke dia. Ratu juga ngetawain nista puas banget._

Semua member mulai menatap Jun prihatin. Tapi sambil menahan tawa juga sekuat tenaga. Takut Jun tersinggung.

 _Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, Junhell lagi mancing ikan di sungai limbah sambil meratapi nasibnya. Dari tadi dia gak dapet ikan. Cuma sendal jepit doang yang didapet. Kalo nggak, dia dapetnya kaleng cat. Ya mau gimana dapet ikan? Namanya juga sungai limbah. Mana bisa ikan hidup di sana?_

Jun: *muka makin merah nahan marah*

 _Kebetulan putra dan putri mahkota alias anak-anak raja lagi main-main di sekitar sungai itu kemudian salah satu putra mahkota bernama Dino berlari menghampiri manusia yang_ _ **nasibnya seburuk rupa-nya**_ _itu dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke sungai. Memang nakal pangeran kecil ini. Tapi perbuatannya boleh juga._ _Patut dicontoh_ _._

DN: "Ih kok gue jahat banget sih di sini? Gak pantes ah gak pantes." :[

 _Makhluk mengerikan kayak Junhell memang_ _gak pantas hidup di dunia yang terlalu indah ini_ _. Nanti pemandangan rusak semua._

 _Lalu bagaimana nasib Junhell saat ini?_

 _Dia hanyut dan lama-lama tenggelam dan_ _ **TEWAS**_ _karena terlalu banyak menelan zat kimia dari limbah di sungai. Dia sempet teriak minta tolong sih sebenernya tapi emang siapa yang mau nolongin dia?_

WW: "Ya ampun. Ini udah keterlaluan banget."

 _Akhirnya ratu bisa hidup dengan tenang bersama suami tercinta karena_ _tidak ada lagi makhluk aneh yang mengejar-ngejar_ _untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Junhell mendapatkan cintanya ratu?_ _ **MIMPI KALI!**_ _MAKAN TUH CINTA!_

 _._

 _THE END_

 _._

SC: "Puas amat nih anak. Pasti ada dendam pribadi ini mah." ._.

DN: "Udah? Gini doang? Kirain bakal ada pesan-pesan moralnya atau apa kek? Gak berfaedah amat. Nyesel gue bacanya." :[

 _Writer's note:_

 _Hai readers. Jadi gue tuh pernah minta tolong ama Joshua hyung dan sebagai gantinya gue diminta buat bikinin ff Meanie. Sebagai pria sejati ya gue lakuin. Lahirlah author dadakan bernama KMG daaan voilaaa jadilah ff abal bin gaje ini *seisi dunia standing applause*_

 _Jadi ff ini spesial buat bule LA kesayangan gue *karena gada lagi bule LA yg laen* makasih udah minta gue nulis ini. Gue gak nyesel ama permintaan lo karena gue bener-bener nikmatin ngetik ini, from the bottom of my heart :v_

JS: "Pengen terharu, tapi gue tau lo mah nulis ini ada unsur dendam kesumat." -_-

 _Teruntuk Wonwoo hyung, aku persembahkan ini buat kamu juga wahai permaisuriku, sayangku. Gimana? Ceritanya jauh lebih seru daripada novel-novel yg suka kamu baca kan? Hehe. Aku cinta kamu sayang :* ayo kita menikah, punya anak yg banyak, dan hidup bahagia seperti dalam cerita ini._

WW: * _speechless_ *

 _Teruntuk lo yg gue nistain abis-abisan di ff ini. Kurang baik apa gue munculin lo banyak bgt di sini? Kalo mo bilang makasih tar aja di 'backstage' oke? *_ wink _* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Jun: *cakar-cakar bantal sofa*

 _Makasih buat Eskup hyung yg udah ngenalin gue ke dunia perfanfican yg kejam ini. Tanpa lo, gue gak bakal pernah tau betapa serunya fiksi yg nyeritain tentang kita sendiri. Love u hyung, hehe._

SC: "Nyesel gue ngenalin lo ama ff, kalo jadinya kek gini." -_-

 _Makasih buat Hoshi hyung sebagai the president of Meanie shipper atas dukungannya selama ini. terbaek emang *peluk anget*_

HS: *ketawa kocak ala _don't wanna cry switch version_ * "Cieee gue di _mention_." XD

 _Makasih buat yg udah bersedia luangin waktu berharganya buat baca fic abal dari sang amatiran ini. Gue terharu bgt kalian ampe segitunya pengen baca ini sampe-sampe mau aja buang-buang waktu kalian. Jadi terharu *mewek alay*_

JH: "Iye, bersedia. Bersedia karena udah dipaksa juga." -_-

 _Udah ah. Nih bacotan udah kek speech menang awards aja._

WZ: "Akhirnya nyadar juga lo."

DK: "Ini mah malah panjangan bacotnya daripada ff-nya keles."

 _Akhir kata, jangan lupa komentarnya. Nulis ff segini tuh gak gampang! Hargai penulis dengan umpan balik._

T8: "Perasaan gak usah diminta juga dari tadi kita udah ngomentarin terus deh." -_-

SC: "Tapi kan orangnya lagi di dapur. Jadi kita mesti ngomen ulang ntar."

JH: "Heleh males banget."

JS: "Cape deh."

 _GAK NERIMA HATE COMMENTS! KALO KOMENNYA LANGSUNG NGOMONG KE GUE, HARUS BAIK-BAIK! NGERTI LO PADA?!_

SK: "Lah mana ada penulis nyolot begini ama pembacanya? Pasti gak belajar etika penulis cerita nih." -_-

VN: "Ye kan udah dikasih _warn_ di awal kalo dia tuh amatiran. Pasti gak sempet belajar etika penulis lah."

SK: "Eh iya juga sih." ._.

 _/ciuman cinta dari KMG The Perfect Prince :*/_

T8: "Kresek mana kresek? Gue pengen muntah."

WZ: "Mana si item? Pengen gue lempar gitar nih mukanya."

WW: "Abis ini gue mo nenangin Jun hyung. Terus nyariin si Mingyu."

.

Mingyu mem- _publish_ tulisannya di blog miliknya.

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

Aku cinta Jun, oke? Kalo mo protes perihal penistaan Jun tadi, salahin si KMG. Itu ff dia. Bukan aku :'] xD

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya: **ascndeio, Kyunie, Bsion, Yuanita, fera95, Nikeisha Farras, aigyuu, kono Ouji sama ga inai, maeychu, 17MissCarat, bananona, Soora-Park, Mingoo-nim, Akashi Akira, Shujeong, Bad Devil Meanie, GiveMeDaesung, junhuifirst, clarahyun, Nuguya, seira minkyu, Beanienim, beanie, seonbaenim, pearlgyu, memegyu** , dan semua guest yg namanya gak diketahui :v

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan Mingyu dan Jun *?* setelah ini?

Nantikan di chap selanjutnya.

The Subservience of Unmurmured Colleteral bakal update paling cepet sabtu ini.

Akhir kata, tinggalkan jejak :*


	4. Meanie baca komen

WW: "Jun."

Jun: "Eh. Hai Won. Ada apa?"

WW: "Soal ff si Mingyu yang kemaren."

Jun: "Ya? Kenapa emangnya?"

WW: "Maafin dia ya udah nulis begituan. Lo pasti sakit hati kan?"

Jun: "Oh. Hahaha enggak kok. Nyante aja. Napa mesti sakit hati? Itu kan cuma ff."

WW: "Jangan boong. Emang gue gak liat apa ekspresi lo sepanjang baca ff itu? Jelas-jelas lo tuh marah. Pake ngumpat segala lagi."

Jun: "Seriusan gue gapapa. Cuma kesel dikit doang kok."

WW: "Ya tapi tetep aja gue ngerasa gak enak."

Jun: "Lah kenapa mesti ngerasa gak enak?"

WW: "Soalnya gue udah mencampakkan lo di ff itu."

Jun: *ngakak* "Itu kan bukan ff lo. Semua yang lo lakuin di situ, itu bukan kemauan lo."

WW: "Pokoknya gue ngerasa nggak enak. Titik."

Jun: "Ya ampun lo gemesin banget sih. Jadi pengen ngigit."

WW: _"No comment_ ah."

Jun: "Udah _clear_ kan? Udah ya! Bhai." *pergi*

WW: *narik tangan Jun*

Jun: *noleh* "Kenapa lagi sayang?"

WW: "Ayo kita jalan."

Jun: "Nggak ah."

WW: "Tuh kan lo ngambek hyung."

Jun: "Gue ngambek kalo lo manggil hyung. Berasa tua banget gue. Cuma beda sebulan doang juga."

WW: "Iya iya deh Jun. Lo mau ya jalan ama gue?"

Jun: "Kalo alesan lo cuma karena ngerasa bersalah, gue gak mau."

WW: "Terus lo maunya alesan gue apa?"

Jun: "Yang lebih dari itu."

WW: "Gak usah macem-macem deh."

Jun: "Ya udah kita gak usah jalan."

WW: "Oke."

Jun: "Anjir. Padahal gue cuma pengen bersikap dramatis. Malah di-iya-in." :']

WW: "Ya daripada gue kesel ditolak ama lo. Ya udah mendingan gue ngajak yang laen aja. Member Seventeen banyak kok. Gak cuma lo doang."

Jun: "Ih." :[

WW: "Gue udah ngasih lo kesempatan buat nerima ajakan gue. Lo nolak, oke. Gue berubah pikiran sekarang. Gue mau ngajak yang laen."

Jun: "Ngajak siapa? Mingyu?"

WW: "Nggak sih. Si sipit paling?"

Jun: "Lo beneran berubah pikiran?"

WW: "Iya."

Jun: "Buset cepet amat." ._.

WW: "Gue tinggal ya."

Jun: "Tunggu! Sebelum lo pergi, gue mau bilang sesuatu."

WW: "Apaan?"

Jun: "Gue, mau nulis ff."

WW: "Hahaha. Ketularan virus author-nya KMG."

Jun: "Gak usah nyangkutpautin ama tuh bocah deh." -_-

WW: "FF apa?"

Jun: "WonHui."

WW: "Buset."

Jun: "Ntar lo harus baca ya." *wink*

WW: "Curiga bakal ada si Mingyu di ff lo dan bakal diapa-apain." _*suspicious*_

Jun: "Liat aja nanti."

.

WW: "Gyu."

MG: *lagi asik mainin tabletnya* "Iya sayang?"

WW: "Liat sini dong."

MG: "Emang kamu pake apa ampe aku harus noleh ke kamu?"

WW: "Anjir. Keknya gue udah gak penting banget ya di mata orang-orang? Dari tadi dicuekin mulu."

MG: *noleh bentar* "Jangan ngomong gitu sayang. Ada apa sih?" *fokus ke layar tablet lagi*

WW: "Cuma mau bilang sesuatu."

MG: "Bilang aja. Aku denger kok."

WW: "Beneran ya? Awas loh kalo gak ngeuh terus nanya aku ngomong apaan. Gak ada siaran ulang."

MG: "Iya iya."

WW: "Menurut aku, kamu keterlaluan nistain si Jun abis-abisan di ff kamu."

MG: "Bomat. Dia emang pantes digituin."

WW: "Ya nggak gitu juga."

MG: "Kenapa? Mau belain dia lagi? Iya?"

WW: "Bukan gitu. Ya bisa kamu rasain sendiri lah gimana perasaannya dijelek-jelekin gitu?"

MG: "Bukannya kemaren kamu sendiri yang bilang kita tuh gak usah baper ama ff karena itu cuma fiksi? Kenapa sekarang malah jadi kamu yang baper?"

WW: "Eh? Iya juga sih."

MG: "Tuh kan?"

WW: "Tapi menurut aku ini masalahnya laen."

MG: "Laen apanya? Sama aja ah."

WW: "Kamu minta maaf gih ama dia."

MG: "Idih. Ogah ah. Emang aku salah apaan ampe harus minta maaf segala ama dia?"

WW: "Minta maaf buruan."

MG: "Kamu kok lebay gini sih?"

WW: "Jadi gak mau minta maaf nih?"

MG: "Nggak."

WW: *mendengus*

MG: "Kamu jangan marah ya gegara aku gak mau minta maaf ama dia."

WW: "Udah gak bisa marah lagi sama kamu."

MG: "Cieee pasti karena udah terlalu sayang ya?"

WW: "Bukan. Tapi karena kamu udah keseringan bikin aku marah. Aku udah capek."

MG: *emo*

WW: "Si Jun lagi nulis ff WonHui."

MG: *noleh bentar* "Seriusan?" *fokus ke tablet lagi*

WW: "Iya. Aku penasaran tar ceritanya kek apa?"

MG: "Jangan dibaca."

WW: "Kenapa?"

MG: "Soalnya sekarang kamu gampang baper ama ff. Dia nulis WonHui pasti bakal banyak _lovey-dovey-fluffy_ -nya. Kalo kamu ntar jatuh cinta beneran ama dia gimana?"

WW: "Gak bakal lah. Lagian menurut aku kamu juga harus baca ff dia."

MG: "Kenapa?"

WW: "Soalnya aku curiga dia bakal bales dendam sama kamu dengan masukin kamu ke dalem ff-nya."

MG: *noleh* "Bener juga. Ya udah deh tar kita baca bareng ya ff dia."

WW: "Oke. Eh kamu lagi ngapain sih dari tadi asik bener?"

MG: "Bacain komenan ff aku di _fake_ blog aku."

WW: "Pantesan."

MG: *nyengir*

WW: "Seru emang bacain komen?"

MG: "Ya gitu deh." *liat layar tablet lagi, liatin ke Wonwoo* "Liat nih aku udah baca ampe sini. Ayo kita baca bareng-bareng lanjutannya."

[sebelum _publish_ ff di _fake_ blog, Mingyu ngapus dulu bagian ucapan-ucapan terima kasihnya buat para member. Soalnya ntar ketauan dong ama semua orang kalo Mingyu nulis ff Meanie? :v]

.

 **Nagareboshi_Alias_BintangJatuh**

 _Kasian jun :[_

0 balasan

.

 **Jojo2Kimbab1**

 _Omona, lol_

0 balasan

.

 **Noonaochi**

 _Gue demen ama kebiasaan raja ratu yg hobi beraktivitas panas di atas ranjang tiap hari itu ampe anaknya sekebon gitu. Bagus meanie! Lanjutkan! Bikin terus anak yg banyak ya mumpung masih muda! Kkk_

12 balasan

WW: "Baca komen yang ini mah kamunya yang kegirangan." -_-

MG: *nyengir*

.

 **SaranghaeyoGyuBabo**

#junternista2017

0 balasan

.

 **Min_Won**

 _Pokonya ini kocak._

0 balasan

.

 **WanbyeokhaeReader**

 _Makasih udah ramein dunia ff meanie korea author-nim soalnya jarang bgt ^^_

21 balasan

MG: "Sedih gak sih ff Meanie Bahasa Korea saking jarangnya sampe-sampe ada yang komen begini?" :']

WW: "Makanya belajar Bahasa Inggris biar bisa baca banyak ff Meanie."

MG: "Susaaahhh." T-T

WW: "Ya udah bikin sendiri yang banyak. Lebih gampang kan? Kan sekarang kamu udah bisa nulis ff."

MG: "Susah juga tau. Harus ada inspirasi." T-T

WW: "Jadi ff pertama kamu ini inspirasinya dari rasa cemburu kamu ke dia?"

MG: "Iya." :[

WW: *ngakak*

.

 **Unknown**

 _Aigyuuu sini jun gue mau kok ama makhluk kek lo /slap/_

18 balasan

MG: *emo*

WW: "Jun emang ganteng sih."

MG: "Kok kamu ngomongnya gitu sih?"

WW: "Lah emang kenyataan."

MG: *manyun*

WW: "Tapi tetep aja. Kamu lebih ganteng."

MG: "Cieee gombal gembel."

.

 **Jeon_Carat**

 _OMO sempurna amat idupnya si mingyu mentang2 pemeran utama!_

0 balasan

.

 **ChoiGyu**

 _Gue bayangin kalo beneran kejadian masa. Meanie nikah terus punya banyak anak. Eh tapi kalo mingyu oppa ama wonu oppa tar gue ama siapa? #bukandelusifans_

12 balasan

MG & WW: *ngakak*

WW: "Kita doain ya mudah-mudahan si ChoiGyu ini dapetin jodoh yang lebih ganteng dari kita."

MG: "Iya iya sayang."

.

 **Pingkeu_Fandom**

 _Dosa apa jun ampe dinistain bgt begitu? Oh gue tau. Dosa dia tuh udah ngejar-ngejar tuan putri yg hanya milik sang pangeran seorang kkk~_

15 balasan

MG: *rasanya mau meledak kegirangan*

.

 **saranghagilwon**

 _Kkk~ polos amat sih maknae gwiyeowo nyeburin jun ke sungai itu motifnya apa coba?_

17 balasan

.

 **foxnamja**

 _Nanti lagi kalo nulis ff meanie ganti pho nya ya cobain yg laen. Uji misalnya? xD_

4 balasan

WW: "Coba buka balesannya apa aja?"

MG: "Oke sayang." *klik balasan komentar foxnamja*

 **-Hwangjaechoeunah**

 _So random. #teamwoncoups_

 **-Bu_Rin_Jeong**

 _The8 aja! The8 aja! GyuHao kan deket. Banyak momennya. Pasti gampang bayanginnya._

 **-Ryu_Hye**

 _Gimana kalo meanie punya anak, dino. Terus pas dino udah gede, dia sendiri yg jadi pho. Kan jadinya twist tuh. Mana incest pula. Mantep #fanofcreepy_

 **-foxnamja**

 _Bisa… bisa… semua usulannya. Tapi buat yg incest…? *speechless to be made*_

MG & WW: *saling tatap*

MG: *ketawa canggung* "Ya udah deh biarin aja mereka berimajinasi."

WW: "Iya. Ngayal gak bayar kan?"

.

 **Jeongmal_eobseo**

 _Susah bayangin jun jelek soalnya kegantengan dia mah._

13 balasan

MG: *buru-buru _scroll_ ampe komenan barusan ngilang dari layar*

WW: "Woles bro."

.

 **Jidatnya_Wonu**

 _Lucu sih tapi kasian jun nista amat huhu._

0 balasan

MG: :p

WW: _"Many of Jun's fans detected."_

.

 **buahcintanyameanie**

 _NEOMU JOHA ama ini ff sayangnya kurang panjang._

0 balasan

WW: "Salpok ama _username_ -nya. Tergreget."

MG: *ngakak* "Bales jangan?"

WW: "Bales aja deh."

MG: *ngetik balesan komenan buahcintanyameanie*

 **-KMG**

 _Gamsahamnida. Nanti gue usahain lebih dipanjangin lagi kalo nulis ff. Btw username lo gak nahan deh._

.

 **Byun_Seung_Mi**

 _Ige mwoya? Wen junhell? Author-nim bisa aja kkk~_

0 balasan

.

 **KimxJeon**

 _Ceritanya udah menarik cuma kurang dialog aja._

0 balasan

.

 **WONHUI_HARDCORE**

 _LO SIAPA SIH BERANI BGT BIKIN JUN OPPA GUE JADI BEGINI HAH?! YG COCOK TUH WONHUI KEMANA MANA JUGA! WONU EONNI GAK COCOK BERSANDING AMA SI ITEM BULUK JELEK ITU! INI AUTHORNYA BUTA APA?! YG GANTENG DAN PANTES AMA WONU ITU WEN JUNHUI! GUE SUMPAHIN INI AUTHORNYA BIAR ITEM BULUK SELAMANYA KEK SI KIM MINGYU YG SOK GANTENG ITU!_

140 balasan

MG & WW: *kaget*

WW: *ngakak* "'Gue sumpahin ini authornya biar item buluk selamanya kek si Kim Mingyu yang sok ganteng itu.' Hahaha ya ampun ngapain dia sumpah kek gitu? Lo kan emang udah item? Coba aja dia tau siapa sebenernya KMG itu?"

MG: *kzl* "Masalahnya dia ngehujat aku! Padahal kalo gak suka ya gak usah baca! Apa susahnya sih? Gak ngerti lagi aku ama _shipper_ -nya WonHui." :[

WW: "Sabar ya. Gak semua shipper WonHui kek gitu kok. Kebanyakan mereka tuh baik, sebenernya. Yang marah-marah gini paling cuma _immature shipper?"_

MG: *ngeklik balasan komentar WONHUI_HARDCORE*

MG & WW: *kaget lagi*

WW: "Isinya fanwar semua."

MG: "Males ah. Aku tutup lagi aja."

WW: "Bentar, bentar. Ini yang tengah-tengah ada yang bawa-bawa nama Carat? Apa isinya?"

 **-JungPeace**

 _Ini alesan gue gak suka ama Carat. Hobinya civil war mulu. Ama sesama fandom aja perang._

 **-17_Carat**

 _Eh lo Jungshit gak usah sosoan kalo ngomong. Emang gue gak tau apa kalo lo pernah sakit pantat gegara bias lo dating terus lo langsung posting curhatan gak bermutu di akun lo?! Mana jelek-jelekin eonni yang dating ama oppa lo itu segala lagi. Semua orang punya alesan masing-masing buat marah. Buat ngebela preferensinya. Buat apapun. Jadi gak usah ngerasa udah jadi fandom yang paling bener deh._

WW: "Percayalah, menurut pengamatan aku selama ini di sosmed, Carat itu fandom yang adem. Gak pernah fanwar apalagi civil war. Dan masalah otp biasanya mereka damai aja. Saling nerima. Gak pernah publikasi kalo nyinyir."

MG: "Percaya deh percaya. Cuma mungkin si shipper WonHui ini terlalu fanatik dan nekat ngomen kek gini di lapaknya Meanie. Jadi ngundang perang saudara deh."

WW: "Tapi jangan lupa ya WonHui shipper itu gak semuanya kek gitu."

MG: "IYA DEH IYA. WONHUI SHIPPER MAH ADEM AMA MEANIE SHIPPER." :[

WW: *ngakak* "Gak usah manyun deh. Harusnya kamu bersyukur kalo fans kita damai gitu."

MG: "Tapi yang satu ini nih bikin malu Carats aja. Aku juga kan jadi malu punya fans kek gini." T-T

WW: "Udah gak usah dipikirin." :]

.

 **KimMinSeo**

 _Najis abang gue jadi perfect begitu. Mendingan nyetujuin yg komen di atas gue aja dah. Btw gue ngapain ya baca ff meanie? ._._

1.399 balasan

MG: "WOY INI KAN AKUN ADEK AKU! NGAPAIN DIA BACA FF MEANIE?!"

WW: "Adek kamu gak terima banget ya kalo liat kamu dibagus-bagusin kek gitu?" *ketawa cantik*

MG: "Dia mah orangnya emang gitu. Kek yang males banget gitu kalo berurusan ama aku." :[

WW: "Liat deh balesan komennya banyak banget. Dasar adik seorang visual Seventeen."

MG: "Banget banget."

WW: "Mau baca?"

MG: "Nggak ah. Pasti ada yang hujat dia juga. Aku gak tega kalo liat adekku dijelek-jelekin." :[

.

 **JeonBoHyuk**

 _HAHAHA ABANG GUE JADI CEWEK YALORD SUKAAA! AKHIRNYA ADA JUGA YANG BEGINI! Cuma kagak bisa bayangin aja dia dienain cowok :v btw yg komen di atas gue *ekhem* avanya imut bgt deh #salpok. Kenalan yuk! #salahlapak *mention*_ _ **KimMinSeo**_

10.599 balasan *salah satunya adalah balasan dari Minseo, sisanya Meanie hardshipper, fans fanatik Bohyuk ama Minseo, sama fanwar antara BohyukxMinseo shipper vs anti BohyukxMinseo, jadi ujung-ujungnya Bohyuk ama Minseo lanjut chattingan personal*

WW: "WOY ADEK AKU NGAPAIN BACA FF MEANIE?! MAMPUS! MAMPUS! MAMPUS! MO DITARO DI MANA INI MUKA?! GIMANA KALO DIA CERITA AMA KELUARGA, TENTANG FF MESUM INI?!"

MG: "Yang aku gak ngerti, kenapa dia malah ngajak Minseo kenalan?"

WW: "Hah?"

MG: "Ini, liat. Kamu gak baca?"

WW: "Waduh. Ini balesannya juga banyak amat ampe puluhan ribu?"

MG: "Ya maklum kan adek kamu model."

WW: "Itu… itu… adek kita apa gapapa kek gitu?"

MG: "Biarin aja. Cuma kenalan kan? Aku _protect_ ama adekku. Kalo yang deketinnya bukan cowok baek-baek aku pasti udah marah. Aku datengin sekalian buat dihajar kalo perlu."

WW: "Kenalan? Iya, kenalan. Kalo ampe pacaran? Gimana? Hubungan kita gimana?"

MG: "…"

.

 **Cheolcheol**

 _KMG author-nim plis bgt hapus komenan si_ _ **KimMinSeo**_ _sumpah gue gak suka. Gegara dia Bohyuk oppa-ku tercinta malah jadi komen-komenan ama dia :[[[_

750 balasan

MG: "Mendingan komenan ini aja lah yang aku apus. Sembarangan aja ngatain adekku kek gitu." -_-

WW: "Jangan. Udah biarin aja. Biar _fake_ blog kamu ini rame." xD

MG: "Rame ama fanwar, iya." -_-

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

Setuju gak sih kalo Carat itu salah satu fandom yg adem dan gak pernah civil war? *tsah.

Akuuu #teamwonwooxall. Tapi tetep one true pairing nya meanie wkwkwk.

Makasih buat compliment nya di chap sebelumnya :]

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak: **beanie, Akashi Akira, seonbaenim, memegyu, fera95, Kyunie, Nikeisha Farras, neneseonjangnim, 17karat, Jichu950103, nonu, Silent Noise, wonyu, 123456789, SkyBlueAndWhite, rosequartz, kaxo, Dirtynwet Wonwoo, Beanienim, pims13, bighit7, Roje Park, Chichoo-chan, nosebleed, Alda Trand, XiayuweLiu, bettylafea, Redlane Ache**

Konklusi yg aku dapet dari semua komenan kalian, Jun ternistakan :B

Buat yg minta ff wonshua, maaf ya aku gak bisa. Aku bisa baca ffnya. Tapi gak bisa nulisnya wkwkwk.

Aku update ff kelamaan gak sih? Pusing aku soalnya paralel nulis ff humor ama ff yg serius. Kan jadi bolak balik muternya nih otak aku xD

Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? Nantikan aja di chap depan.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak buat chap ini ya :*


	5. Jun nulis ff

_**JOE PUBLIC**_

JS: "Tau dari mana si Jun kata _Joe Public_ ini?"

 _Di sepanjang prosesi makan siang Senin ini, ini adalah untuk yang kelima kalinya Jun mencuri-curi pandang pada Wonwoo yang duduk di hadapannya. Dan ini adalah untuk yang perdana ia ketahuan seperti seorang maling. Namun Wonwoo tidak keberatan. Ia membalas perbuatan Jun dengan senyum friendly. Sebuah sematan yang sedikit –Jun pikir- menawarkan kehangatan. Juga mempertemukan dua pasang manik mata berbeda karakter. Dan untuk pertama kali, ia merasa pandangannya mirip seperti sebuah suara. Memiliki resonansi. Menghasilkan umpan balik._

HS: "Cieee Jun di- _notice_ Wonwoo." xD

MG: *mendelik*

 _Ia tidak bodoh. Ia yakin bahwa pria manis di hadapannya memang layak untuk dijadikan bahan observasi. Dan memang jika Wonwoo tidak merasa keberatan, Jun akan melakukan itu sepanjang hari._

WW: "Lah emang gue barang, apa? Ampe dijadiin bahan observasi." *malah ngakak*

 _Rencana itu digagalkan sang objek yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya,_ _"Aku duluan Jun." kembali tersenyum tulus, memberi ucapan seramah yang ia bisa sebelum akhirnya menyeret langkah keluar kantin. Rasa nyaman yang dibagi Wonwoo memunculkan rasa kenyang. Lalu sekarang ia pergi. Jun tiba-tiba merasa lapar. Memikirkan Wonwoo adalah sesuatu yang menguras tenaga, terutama pikiran. Ia tahu ini salah. Namun ia merasa tamak. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih yang bisa ia dapatkan dari Wonwoo._

JH: _"Style_ nulisnya beda banget ya ama si KMG."

WZ: "Lebih tepatnya beda kualitas. Jauuuhhh."

JH & WZ: *ngakak bareng*

MG: "Sialan kalian." :[

 _Ia bergegas menggelengkan kepala. Mencoba menghapus sosok profil Wonwoo yang memiliki probabilitas untuk mengabadi di ingatannya. Sayangnya itu tidak mudah. Karena di sisi lain ia benar-benar merasakan hangat di rongga dadanya. Ia mengusap lehernya. Turun ke dada kirinya. Menghayati detakan jantungnya. Dan jauh di balik sel-sel yang menyelubungi alat vital itu, perasaan bergelora semakin hebat._

DK: "ANJIR JUN HYUNG JATUH CINTA AMA WONWOO HYUNG AMPE SEGITUNYA HAHAHA."

MG: "Jijik gue ama gaya penulisannya. Lebay banget anjir." :[

SC: "Biasa aja keles gak usah _salty_ gitu. Ini kan baru mulai." xD

WW: "Lagian itu namanya estetika, Gyu. Bukan lebay."

MG: "Gak usah bela-belain dia deh." :[

WW: "Mulai deh." -_-

 _Ada tenggat waktu beberapa jam yang dirasa begitu lama sebelum mereka akan kembali bertemu di jam pulang kuliah. Segala hal tentang Wonwoo benar-benar tidak membiarkan pikiran Jun untuk hidup dengan tenang. Jun membenci ini, namun ia selalu mengingat saat melihat Wonwoo memberikan tatapan berbeda untuk Mingyu. Tatapan yang tidak akan Wonwoo berikan pada siapapun. Kelihatannya begitu istimewa bagi indera penglihatan Jun yang mengelabu. Tatapan istimewa itu menyakiti Jun seakan disayat sembilu. Ya, cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan sehingga tidak menghasilkan sebuah harmoni yang indah._

T8: "Lah kok lah kok lah kok?"

SK: "Lah. Kirain Wonwoo hyung-nya juga bakal suka balik?"

MG: *kaget juga* ._.

" _Kau masih menyukainya ya?" Seungcheol bertanya dengan senyum sok segala tahu yang menyebalkan luar biasa. Sayangnya ia memang benar-benar tahu. Jika sudah begini, Jun merasa lebih baik berhenti berkonfrontasi dengan Wonwoo daripada harus diawasi orang lain seperti ini._

SC: _"That_ sok-segala-tahu-yang-menyebalkan-luar-biasa." ._.

VN: _"Chill,_ hyung. Ini cuma ff." :]

 _Jun dan Wonwoo hanyalah mahasiswa biasa di kampusnya. Mereka memang unggul di bidang akademik. Lalu kenapa? Tidak ada yang istimewa dari itu. Itu hanyalah sesuatu yang tipikal di kalangan mahasiswa. Jadi hal itu tidak membuat mereka begitu saja menjadi anak populer dan dibanjiri gelimang pujian dari semua orang. Tapi justru itu yang menarik bagi orang lain. Ada banyak pertanyaan seputar: Seperti apa kisah asmara anak-anak pintar? Ya, kira-kira demikian. Jadi ketika berselang beberapa detik setelah Jun dan Wonwoo terpisah di kantin, masing-masing dari keduanya ditanyai semua orang. Seperti jumpa pers terpisah. Entah apa yang menjadi rentetan jawaban di pihak Wonwoo. Yang jelas, di sisi Jun, ia tidak ingin menjawab._

DN: "Jun hyung kenapa sih?" ._.

 _Setiap kali ia melarutkan segala hal tentang Wonwoo yang mengendap di pusat kontrol autonom jauh di bagian dalam otaknya, di situlah sebuah ingatan menyebalkan tentang 'Mingyu dan Wonwoo menjalin hubungan kasih dan berbahagia' berputar dalam memorinya._

HS: "OH JADI MINWON EMANG UDAH PACARAN?! HAHAHA ASIIIKKK!" xD

DK: *pengen bgt nendang Hoshi* "Salah lapak woy! Ini ff WonHui. Kok lo malah seneng Meanie pacaran sih?"

DN: *bisik-bisik ke DK* "Sssttt inget, dia siapa? Presiden apa?"

DK: "Ooohhh iya iya lupa."

" _Tidak." Jawaban tegas itulah yang akhirnya Jun keluarkan. Wajah Seungcheol terpapar ragu. Tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh ketika Jun secara tidak langsung menyudahi pembicaraan singkat itu dengan membawa massa tubuhnya pergi menyusul Wonwoo. Hilang dari jangka pandang semua orang di sana._

T8: "Ayo ge! Kejar Wonwoo hyung meskipun ampe ke negeri Cina!"

WZ: "Apaan sih lo berisik!"

T8: "Ih. Dari tadi juga pada berisik gak ada yang protes. Kok lo sensi sih ama gue?" :[

 _Sesungguhnya Kim Mingyu adalah karakter sempurna dari tokoh antagonis dengan kepongahan tiada tara. Hal itu adalah satu dari apa yang Jun ambil dari kronologisnya bisa merasa sepatah-hati ini. Hal lainnya adalah kredibilitas keilmuan Mingyu yang tidak sepotensial yang Jun punya. Kenapa? Kenapa Wonwoo harus bersanding dengan manusia seperti itu? Bukankah Kim Mingyu tidak layak untuknya? Jika Wonwoo bersama dengan kalangan dunia ketiga macam Mingyu, bukankah itu menjadikan Mingyu seakan tokoh protagonis? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jun? Ini adalah kisah cintanya. Ia adalah pemeran utama. Ia yang seharusnya mendapatkan si tokoh 'wanita' yang ia inginkan dan hidup bahagia._

SC: "Ya elo sendiri yang bikin jadi gitu." ._.

" _Apa saja yang suka kalian lakukan ketika hanya sedang berdua?" begitu saja kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Jun seperti sebuah keputusasaan. Ia sudah tahu konsekuensinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan, jadi ia merealisasikan apa yang selama ini ia rencanakan. Lalu Wonwoo? Tentu saja ia merasa terkejut. Mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Jun hanyalah seseorang yang selalu melihat Wonwoo dari kejauhan, dan Wonwoo hanyalah seseorang yang tidak sengaja menempati tempat duduk di hadapan Jun di kantin Senin itu. Apa keuntungan yang bisa didapat Wonwoo dari memberikan jawaban pada Jun? Ini adalah masalah pribadi. Selain itu logika Wonwoo berputar. Mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan kata kenapa. Kenapa Jun sengotot ini menanyai dirinya? Jun tidak memiliki alasan. Tidak, selain ia menyukai Wonwoo._

JH: *mulai berkaca-kaca*

" _Apa kau menyukaiku?" Wonwoo malah membalas dengan pertanyaan. Jun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung yang bercampur putus asa, sekaligus mengancam di saat bersamaan. Untuk tatapan putus asa, itu masuk akal. Untuk tatapan bingung, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah lebih masuk akal jika Wonwoo yang dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan yang terlalu mendadak? Lalu untuk tatapan mengancam, memang apa yang ia tuntut dari Wonwoo? Sebuah jawaban? Ya, tentu saja. Apa lagi memangnya?_

JS: "Wow. Jangan bilang kalo selama ini Wonwoo tau Jun suka ama dia?"

" _Ya. Aku menyukaimu." Jawab Jun tanpa mengambil pusing lagi Wonwoo yang juga (sebenarnya tidak bermaksud) mengabaikan pertanyaannya._

SK: O.O "Woah. Akhirnya ngungkapin!"

 _Wonwoo menyemat senyum khasnya, "Terima kasih telah mengungkapkan itu."_

VN: "Ya ampun Wonwoo hyung baik banget siiihhh. _Crush goals_ banget tau gak."

" _Ya. Hanya sampai situ. Selanjutnya, hiduplah dengan bahagia bersamanya." Sekali lagi Jun tidak tahu kenapa? Dengan ucapan yang terlontar begitu saja. Benar-benar seperti sebuah paradoks jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik kepalanya._

WW: "Lah kok lah kok lah kok?"

" _Terima kasih Jun."_

JS: "Makasih doang gak cukup Won."

WW: "Apaan sih." -_-

 _Jun tersenyum, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingat dengan kehangatan yang Wonwoo tawarkan melalui sebuah senyuman. Jun menerimanya, menyimpannya dalam rongga dada. Tidak peduli meski rasa hangat itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh peredaran darah yang berdesir dalam tubuh, dan berakhir menyakitinya._

 _._

 _F I N_

 _._

DN: "Huaaa kenapa udah tamat lagi? Masa cuma segini sih? Gue belom puas nih." :[

MG: "Lo bilang nyesel baca ff gue. Kok ama ff si Jun lo malah nagih sih?" :[

DN: "Soalnya beda." :p

MG: "Kampret."

 _Panggil gue JUNgle Justness._

JS: "Anjir _penname_ -nya _swag_ banget."

 _Seorang penulis baru, dan yaps, seperti yg kalian baca. Ini adalah Broken!WonHui. Jadi meskipun mereka gak bisa bersatu, ini tetep ff WonHui. Gue gak bisa menyatukan dua insan ini karena Wonwoo cuma milik Mingyu seorang. Gue nulis ini buat Wonwoo, tapi lebih istimewa dipersembahkan buat Mingyu._

12 member SVT: *KAGET SEKAGET-KAGETNYA*

 _Makasih buat Wonwoo yg suka minjemin novel-novelnya. Gue sedikit-sedikit belajar nulis cerita dari novel-novel itu._

SC: "Pantesan."

 _Makasih buat Mingyu. Lo adalah sumber inspirasi terkuat gue buat nulis ini._

12 member SVT: "Lah kok lah kok lah kok."

DK: "Jangan-jangan… selama ini… Jun hyung suka ama si Mingyu?"

HS: "Yha. Kok jadi _plot twist?"_ *ngakak*

MG & WW: *masih cengo*

 _Joe Public adalah idiom British. Meaning nya adalah typical, average person. Karena gue ngerasa gue di ff ini adalah seseorang yg ordinary. Jatuh cinta, patah hati, dan merelakan. Jadi akhirnya frasa ini yg gue pake buat dijadiin judul._

VN: "Anjir gayanya. Sosoan pake idiom British segala. Tapi bagus hahaha."

 _Semoga kalian suka ama drabble yg sangat singkat ini._

JH: *mewek* "Singkat tapi… tapi…"

DN: "Gak usah lebay deh mak."

 _With Love, J._

SK: "Waaahhh ngutip nama albumnya Jessica sunbaenim nih tapi kagak nyantumin referensi."

JS: "Tiati dikenakan pasal plagiarisme." :']

.

WW: "Sekarang kamu sadar betapa baiknya si Jun?"

MG: "Tar dulu sayang. Ini bukan akal-akalan dia aja kan yang lagi cari muka depan semua orang?"

WW: "Jangan buruk sangka gitu deh. Gak baik tau."

MG: "Bodo."

WW: *emo*

Jun: *baru dateng* "Mingyu."

MG: "Mau apa lo?"

Jun: "Gue mau minta maaf."

MG & WW: "Hah?"

Jun: "Lo selama ini salah paham. Ngira gue mau ngerebut Wonwoo dari lo. Ampe lo kesel. Sampe-sampe nulis ff yang isinya ngehujat gue habis-habisan. Tapi asal lo tau. Gue bener-bener gak pernah punya niat buat ngerebut Wonwoo dari lo."

MG: _*speechless*_

WW: "Gue kaget Jun, sumpah. Gue kira lo nulis ff buat bales dendam. Ternyata kontennya di luar ekspektasi."

MG: *terharu* "Padahal gue udah jelek-jelekin lo. Tapi lo malah bikin ff yang nunjukin kalo Wonwoo hyung cuma punya gue. Mana lo minta maaf segala lagi. Gue jadi malu. Harusnya gue yang minta maaf. Maafin gue ya hyung." :[

MG & Jun: *pelukan*

WW: "Ah, syukurlah kalian baikan."

MG: "Apa itu adalah isi hati lo yang sebenernya?"

Jun: "Apanya?"

MG: "Iya itu. Kan di situ ceritanya lo jatuh cinta ama Wonwoo hyung tapi dia udah punya gue makanya lo relain."

Jun: "Hahaha enggak kok. Gue ama Wonwoo biasa aja. Isi cerita itu cuma representasi dari realita tentang kalian berdua yang saling memiliki. Gak ada hubungannya ama diri gue sendiri."

WW: "Kok gitu?"

Jun: "Kan di situ udah gue cantumin kalo itu ff buat kalian berdua."

WW: *meluk _manly_ Jun* "Terbaek emang."

MG: "Eh eh eh apaan tuh peluk-peluk?"

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

Duh aku makin cinta ama Jun karena karakter dia yg aku ciptain sendiri di sini *nangis alay*

Noh buat yg kepo ffnya Jun udah kubikinin yaw. Dan lagi lagi dia ternistakan bahkan di ffnya sendiri wkwkwk.

Itu ffnya Jun cuma 1k words tapi aku bikinnya berjam-jam masa T-T *karena banyak distraksi selama pengerjaan?

Buat ff sebelah yg katanya judulnya panjang bgt itu xD maaf ya aku bakal up nya bulan depan deh keknya soalnya rencanaku mau bikin itu ampe 8k+ words dan aku pusing nulisnya :[

Makasih buat yg ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya: **Beanienim, Kyunie, 17MissCarat, XiayuweLiu, beanie, kaxo, Sanny590, Chichoo-chan, vinvinaaa, Akashi Akira, seonbaenim, Redlane Ache, bettylafea, Alda Trand, SkyBlueAndWhite.**

Aku rasa konflik udah selesai semua ya. Mau tamat di sini aja? Seriusan. Aku ganti dulu statusnya jadi complete ya. Kalo ada ide bisa lanjut. Kalo nggak, ya berarti udah.

Dadah pembaca tercinta :*


	6. Wonwoo nulis ff

SCoups meletakkan satu dus besar di atas meja ruang tengah dorm.

SC: "Anak-anak, akhirnya pihak agensi selesai nyortir dan nerjemahin lagi ff dari Bahasa Inggris. Ada yang mau baca?"

Ini adalah satu minggu setelah kejadian Mingyu dan Jun berbaikan.

DK: "Ya mau lah!"

Sisa member lainnya menjawab mau dengan gaya mereka masing-masing.

WW: "Kirain masih lama. Padahal gue baru aja beres nulis ff."

JH: "Seriusan?"

WW: *ngangguk*

JS: "Cieee bikin ff jugaaa."

WW: "Iya dong. Abisnya nungguin Pledis ngirim ff lama banget ampe lumutan."

Jun: "Ya gak apa-apa. Kita kan nunggu sambil latian lah, perform lah, sama kesibukan lainnya."

WZ: "FF apa Won?"

HS: "Pasti MinWon ya? Iya kan? Tolong jawab iya."

WW: *ketawa cantik*

T8: "Yeee disuruh jawab iya malah ketawa."

SK: "Ya berarti gak usah dijelasin lagi hyung. Kita tau jawabannya."

MG: "Ya udah mendingan kita baca ffnya Wonwoo hyung dulu, oke? Abis gitu baru baca ff orang."

VN: "Dih yang pacarnya nulis ff tentang mereka berdua semangat amat."

WW: *senyum jahat*

MG: "Kamu kok ekspresinya gitu, yang? Perasaan aku jadi gak enak nih. Kenapa sih? Apa yang kamu lakuin ke aku dalem ff kamu?"

WW: "Gak apa-apa. Kalian bakal suka kok ama ceritanya. Baca aja."

DN: "Oke. Mana datanya?"

WW: "Udah gue share di grup chat."

Semua member membuka data itu lalu membacanya.

.

 _ **JOINED AT THE HIP**_

JS: "Wah judulnya pake idiom British lagi. Ikut-ikutan si Jun aja."

WW: "Berisik lo hyung. Baca aja napa."

 _Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo. Yang didekati mematung sebagai reaksi dari gerakan lambat Mingyu. Kedua belah bibir itu bertautan, dan tidak saling melepaskan._

SC: "Buset dah. Belom apa-apa udah maen sosor aja si item."

JH: "Mau ke mana Won? Buru-buru amat dah."

MG: "Wonwoo hyung kok suka bener ya?" ._.

HS: "Cieee tidak saling melepaskan. Ena ya?" *ngakak*

" _Mingyu?" Wonwoo bertanya gamang begitu sentuhan itu terlepas. Sesungguhnya ia ingin dirinya bersama Mingyu tetap berada dalam lingkup persahabatan yang sewajarnya. Tapi sepertinya masing-masing dari keduanya tidak mampu untuk menahan perasaan mereka._

JS: "Ooohhh jadi cuma sahabatan aja nih? Tapi malah jadi saling suka? Terus udah gitu gimana?"

Jun: "Baca aja lanjutannya pea."

 _Mingyu menunduk. Ada getaran kecil di bahunya. Apa ia ketakutan? Jika iya, untuk apa? Rasa bersalah?_

" _Hei." Wonwoo memanggil. Tapi Mingyu tidak menggubris. Wonwoo mengacak rambut Mingyu perlahan, membuat Mingyu memandang ke arahnya. Wonwoo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luka yang disembunyikan di balik iris cokelat kelam itu._

WZ: "Si Mingyu sedih kenapa?"

DK: "Tau tuh. Kagak ada plotnya sih jadi gue juga gak ngerti permasalahannya di mana."

 _Ciuman berikutnya terjadi lagi. Untuk yang ini Wonwoo menggunakan segala sensitifitas kulit di bibirnya. Memetakan bagian mana dari bibir Mingyu yang terasa paling basah, bagian mana dari rongga mulut Mingyu yang terasa paling panas ketika bersentuhan dengan lidahnya. Ia menyimpan itu dalam hipotalamus. Memastikannya jadi ingatan jangka panjang meski tidak bisa memastikan ia akan mengingat itu selamanya._

DN: "Duh untung gue udah 19. Jadi legal baca yang beginian."

HS: "Aw. Paling basah. Aw. Paling panas." *heboh*

 _Ia dengan kegentingan perasaannya sendiri, menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih dalam. Mingyu dengan rambut berantakan, bibir memerah akibat ciuman, dan mata yang dilapisi serpihan kaca. Wonwoo tahu Mingyu juga menginginkannya. Dan gemetar di bahunya menunjukkan betapa ia ketakutan akan penolakan._

MG: "Sentuhan yang lebih dalam tuh yang kayak gimana ya?" *sok polos*

T8: "Wah dua-duanya udah sama-sama kepengen. Bahaya nih bahaya."

Jun: *nutupin mata The8*

T8: "Kok tiba-tiba gelap ya?"

DK: "Itu tangan Jun hyung nutupin mata lo buntut anoa. Masa gitu aja gak kerasa?"

 _Tatapan berharap dari Mingyu merangsang Wonwoo. Menantang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menggairahkan dari sekedar berciuman biasa._

VN: "Woaaahhh 'merangsang'. Hahaha."

SK: "Gak nyangka ih Wonwoo hyung bikin yang beginian." :[

DN: "Diam-diam menghanyutkan."

SC: "Ternyata pandangan kita selama ini ke dia tuh salah."

JH: "Won, gimana perasaan lo pas nulis ini? Geli gak sih?"

JS: "Iya Won. Apalagi ini tentang diri lo sendiri loh."

Jun: "Dan parahnya lo ada di sini ngeliat semua reaksi orang pas lagi baca tulisan lo."

 _Tangan mereka bertindak lebih cepat dari peringatan yang dikeluarkan akal sehatnya. Melarangnya untuk bergerak. Tapi instingnya menuntunnya. Karena hanya berselang sepersekian detik, Mingyu sudah membuka baju dan celananya. Disusul Wonwoo yang melakukan hal yang sama. Dan dalam hitungan singkat lainnya, bibir Wonwoo menjamu Mingyu dengan sebuah tarian lidah yang lebih bergairah._

HS: "OMONA MEREKA BUKA BAJU DAN MAEN LIDAH!"

 _Telapak tangan Wonwoo membuat gerakan berputar di permukaan punggung Mingyu. Sebuah pijatan eksotis yang membantu antusiasme ciuman Mingyu. Wonwoo menjilat cuping telinga Mingyu, kemudian turun ke bawah untuk mengisap bahu Mingyu dengan kuat. Membuat tanda. Mingyu menjerit tertahan dibuatnya. Wajahnya memerah, dipicu peredaran darah yang terpompa oleh aktivitas beradrenalin tinggi yang kini ia lakukan._

WZ: "Wonwoo-nya agresif amat dah." ._.

MG: *mulai gerah, mulai panas*

 _Dengan sedikit bimbang, Wonwoo mulai menjilati puting Mingyu. Ia melakukannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu dari "Argh!" rasa sakit yang Mingyu rasakan setelah Wonwoo melebarkan kaki Mingyu untuk sebuah akses. Memasukkan kejantanan Wonwoo tanpa persiapan yang cukup memang menyakiti Mingyu. Merasakan robekan di anus, Mingyu menggigit bibirnya agar jeritannya tidak keluar. Hingga ia akhirnya membebaskan buliran bening dari matanya._

12 member: *kaget sekaget-kagetnya*

DK: "Bentar-bentar. Ini gue gak salah baca kan? Si item jadi _bottom_?!"

WW: *senyum jahat lagi*

DN: "GELI ANJIR."

MG: *malu banget*

" _Sakit!" Mingyu berujar galak._

VN: "Ouuuwww…"

MG: *makin malu*

" _Mau berhenti?" tanya Wonwoo._

" _Tidak." Mingyu mengeluarkan jawaban dengan nada malu-malu. Ada senyum sinis yang setengah meringis ditampilkannya. Ia telah mengabaikan gengsi dan ingin menangis sejadinya. Ada remuk redam di dada. Apakah jantungnya berhenti berdetak?_

HS: "Cieee malu-maluuu hahaha!"

MG: "Berisik lo gendut." :[ *gak nyante*

 _Wonwoo melesakkan seluruh batang kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Mingyu. Mingyu berusaha keras agar yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya berupa rintihan kecil. Tapi tidak lama gerakan pinggul Wonwoo makin menggila. Maka kini yang berusaha Mingyu tahan adalah desahan kenikmatan. Dan ia gagal._

JS: _"Oh my gawd._ Bahasanya makin vulgar. Apa gue tutup aja ya ini?"

T8: "Jangan hyung. Gak seru ah. Baca lah ampe akhir."

JH: "Iya Josh. Lo kan udah gede. Udah legal baca beginian."

JS: "Iya sih. Gue tau. Tapi bukan itu permasalahannya."

SK: "Terus kenapa dong?"

JS: "Kalian semua tau alesannya. Gak usah nanya-nanya lagi."

SC: "Ya udah sih kalo gak mau baca tinggal tutup. Apa susahnya?"

JS: "Emang gak susah."

SC: "Ya udah tutup."

JS: "Nggak ah." *lanjut baca*

SC: "Nih anak lama-lama gue cium juga."

JH: "Apanya?"

SC: "Kok lo yang jawab sih?"

JH: "Ya biarin suka-suka gue."

SC: "Idih. Gak usah musingin urusan orang deh."

JH: "Urusan lo tuh urusan gue juga."

SC: "Maaf, sejak kapan ya?"

JH: "Ngajak berantem?"

DN: "Berisik kalian."

Jun: "Bener sih, kalian berantem aja gih."

 _Wonwoo merasakan tangan Mingyu menyentuh dadanya lalu perutnya dengan gerakan perlahan namun menjanjikan. Gerakan itu berhasil menaikkan libido Wonwoo._

DK: "Aw… awas yang baca libidonya pada naik juga." *ngakak*

HS: "Jangan-jangan lo ya yang udah naik duluan?"

DK: "Sialan lo."

" _Ah…" desahan Wonwoo juga lolos dari pertahanan yang ia buat. Ia berusaha agar tidak tampak terlalu terbuai. Tapi tidak cukup berhasil. Pria di hadapannya tampaknya punya bakat alami memuaskan pria lainnya._

VN: "Buset kata-katanya hahaha. Mingyu hyung punya bakat alami memuaskan orang lain." xD

" _Pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" ada nada pujian dari pertanyaan retoris Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum senang dan itu menambah tekadnya untuk memuaskan pria di hadapannya._

12 member: *makin panas*

 _Tarian erotis dua tubuh pria itu diselingi rabaan Wonwoo pada dada Mingyu. Kemudian menempelkan bibir di permukaan leher Mingyu dan mengisap juga menggigitnya untuk membuat tanda lainnya. Lalu mencumbu bibir Mingyu yang diinterupsi desahan karena Wonwoo memainkan kejantanan Mingyu yang sudah hampir memuncratkan saripatinya. Kaki Mingyu melingkari tubuh pria yang tengah menggagahinya. Kedua tangannya menyatu, tersampir di leher Wonwoo untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang telah tidak berdaya._

12 member: *makin basah*

 _Pada akhirnya keduanya terbuai dalam permainan paling menggairahkan yang pernah mereka lakoni seumur hidupnya._

WZ: "Lo berdua beneran pernah ngelakuin ini?"

MG: "Pernah lah! Tapi gue yang jadi _top_ -nya!"

WW: *melototin Mingyu dengan kalimat di tatapan itu: _GAK USAH DIBILANG-BILANG JUGA BNGST*_

MG: *nelen ludah*

 _Wonwoo menghentikan gerakannya dan mengeluarkan benda itu dari tubuh Mingyu. Darah mengalir mengotori seprai. Meskipun begitu, Mingyu merasakan kekosongan aneh ketika benda itu terlepas. Tubuh bagian bawahnya berdenyut-denyut. Meminta kenikmatan itu kembali._

T8: "Ih ya ampun Mingyu hyung. Gak nyangka."

MG: "Apa?! Gue dari tadi di sini gak ngapa-ngapain, oke? Ini tuh cuma ff. Fiksi, oke? Gue gak pernah jadi _bottom_ kayak begini!"

SK: "Tapi kadang-kadang lo imut juga hyung. Cocok lah." *ngakak*

MG: "Eh berisik lo buntelan amoeba."

SK: "Kampret."

 _Kejantanan itu kemudian melesak lagi. Pijatan dinding Mingyu makin menjadi. Tarian itu memanaskan ruangan tidur Mingyu. Seperti dua unsur yang disatukan dalam tabung gas pemanas. Aksi reaksi yang penuh coba-coba dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka terka._

MG: *makin merinding*

 _Wonwoo menyukai erotisme yang ditawarkan desahan dengan suara dalam Mingyu pada telinganya, "Ahhh… hhh… nghhh… aaahhh…" tubuh Mingyu melengkung. Ia hampir sampai. Wonwoo tahu. Jadi ia mempercepat temponya. Decak precum di bagian selatan tubuh mereka mengalunkan simfoni tersendiri di indera pendengaran Wonwoo._

MG: *dalem batin* _"Wonwoo hyung sengaja cari mati nih. Awas aja nanti."_

 _Pandangan kedua pria itu bertemu. Sendu di mata kelam Mingyu menghipnotis Wonwoo. Membuatnya melakukan satu dorongan terakhir dan satu ciuman manis, menahan jeritan kepuasan keduanya._

DN: "Eh bau apaan nih?"

JH: "Kalian pada basah ya?"

JS: "Lo juga Han?"

JH: "Iya."

Jun: "Pantesan. Kita semua baca bareng sih. Makanya basah bareng juga."

DK: "Nah itu yang namanya 'keluar bersama-sama'." :v

HS: "Sialan lo. Minta ditampol emang." xD

JH: "Apalagi si Eskup nih baunya nyengat banget. Dia pasti paling deres."

SC: "Eh sok tau lo."

JH: "Gue emang tau."

SC: "Tau dari mana?"

JH: "Orang duduk sebelahan."

SC: *dalem batin* _"Anjir ketauan."_ ._.

WZ: "Kayaknya kita harus jauh-jauh deh."

HS: "Kenapa?"

WZ: "Baca beginian bikin jadi kepengen. Jadi sebelum sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi…"

Jun: "Jiaaahhh si uji kecil-kecil kepengen." xD

WZ: "Kampret. Emang lo kagak?" -_-

Jun: "Ya kepengen lah."

VN: "Tahan aja sih."

WZ: "Emang lo bisa?"

VN: "Ya abisnya kagak ada cewek di sini. Mau nyalurin gimana?"

DK: "Wonwoo hyung juga bukan cewek tapi suka jadi tempat penyaluran si item- eh?" *buru-buru nutup mulut pas dapet _death glare_ dari Wonwoo*

JH: "Tiati anak-anak. Si Eskup kan paling basah. Dia pasti paling napsuan nih. Paling buas juga. Tar kena terkam loh. Jadi mendingan kalian jauhin dia aja."

SC: "Eh lo nyuruh mereka jauh-jauh, lo sendiri masih di sebelah gue. Sengaja nyerahin diri nih?"

JH: "Dih. Jangan ge-er deh. Orang gue udah pewe di sini."

SC: "Heleh alesan aja."

" _Aku mencintaimu." Wonwoo mengecup kening Mingyu. Ia mundur. Dan keterhubungan mereka terlepas. Ia menutupi torso tubuh keduanya menggunakan selimut tebal Mingyu._

SK: "Di sepanjang ff Mingyu hyung, Jun hyung, ama Wonwoo hyung, akhirnya muncul juga kalimat ini."

 _Setelah ini apa? Apa mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Karena ikatan fisik ini setidaknya meminta status. Namun Wonwoo sesungguhnya tidak menginginkan ini._

T8: "Udah lah kalian jadian aja napa? Gemes gue."

DN: "Wonwoo hyung jahat amat."

 _Mingyu tersenyum ringkih, "Ada jutaan manusia yang mati setiap harinya. Begitu juga dengan mereka yang patah hati. Sebagian besar mereka menangis. Tapi aku akan menjadi sebagian kecil yang bertahan menahan sakit hingga mati." Jelasnya seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Wonwoo._

SC: "Si item sok kuat nih." ._.

 _Wonwoo mendiamkan tatapan sok dewasa Mingyu. Mendesah lelah. Mingyu segalanya dalam hidup Wonwoo. Ia pernah begitu khawatir tidak mendapatkan teman sampai kehadiran Mingyu yang menerobos masuk ke dalam dunia sempitnya memusnahkan segala ketakutan._

JH: *mulai berkaca-kaca* "Kasian Wonwoo takut gak punya temen ampe segitunya."

DN: "Ya elah dasar emak-emak. Baper ae."

JS: "#terbaper2017."

HS: "Tapi manis banget bagian Mingyu segalanya dalam hidup Wonwoo. Jadi pengen ngigit." *gemes*

SC: *sodorin leher* "Nih gigit nih."

HS: "Lo kira gue vampir?"

JH: "Tuh kan apa gue bilang? Si Eskup napsuan."

SC: "Nih orang lama-lama gue gigit juga lehernya."

JH: "Mau banget?"

SC: "Kagak."

DN: "Ribut mulu dah."

Jun: "Cari lapangan sana."

DK: "Lapangan jauh. Mendingan di kamar aja biar ena."

WZ: "Lo ngomong sembarangan aja." *jitak DK*

HS: "Kapan sih nih anak ngomong bener?"

WZ: "Eh lo juga sama aja."

HS: *manyun*

 _Wonwoo mengawangkan pandangan, "Aku tidak setuju. Kau punya pola pikir subjektif. Seharusnya kita menjalani apa yang umumnya dilakukan dominan manusia di muka bumi ini. Itu adalah bukti sesuatu yang realistis." Nada bicaranya mulai mengkritisi. Dingin yang menguliti._

 _Dahi Mingyu mengkerut. Memperparah kondisinya yang telah berantakan. Setelahnya ia memasang pertanyaan pada rautnya._

 _Semacam, 'Jadi, akan dibawa ke mana hubungan kita ini?'_

 _._

 _F I N_

 _._

DN: "Ih. Nasib gue tiap baca ff gantung mulu! Kalo gini jadinya gue gak mau baca ff lagi!" *lempar meja*

T8: "Lo kira lo doang yang digantung? Kita semua juga keles."

 _Hai. Kalo punya nama penulis itu wajib, gue bakal menamai gue sendiri sebagai Jeon17. Dan gue nulis ff kek begini gak ada maksud apa-apa selain nyoba bikin sesuatu yg baru. Sesuatu yg beda._

 _Terinspirasi dari Jun yg ngambil judul dari idiom British, gue juga ngelakuin hal yg sama. Joined at the Hip itu, intinya, sehati. Karena gue ama Mingyu punya perasaan yg sama. Simple kan?_

 _Terakhir, gue gak bakal minta maaf ama Mingyu karena udah nistain dia di ff ini._

MG: *dalem batin* _"Beneran cari mati."_

 _Sekian._

 _With Love, J._

Jun: "Kok sama kayak gue sih salamnya?" :[

WZ: "Eh lo ngaca dong. Lo juga kan ngutip dari album Jessica sunbaenim."

Jun: "Sssttt jangan bilang-bilang dong cil."

SK: "Udah diributin keles dari minggu kemaren." -_-

Jun: "Oh ya?" O.O

VN: "Iya."

Jun: "Kok gue gak tau sih?"

SC: "Soalnya pas kita semua lagi baca ff lo kan lo-nya lagi keluar. Makanya lo gak tau."

HS: "Apanya yang keluar?" *godain*

SC: "Dasar ngeres. Mentang-mentang baru baca ff dewasa. Lama-lama lo gue jilatin juga nih."

HS: *sodorin leher* "Nih jilatin nih."

SC: "Oke."

HS: "Buset. Emang beneran mau?"

SC: "Ya mau lah."

HS: "Anjir, ngeri." ._.

JH: "Kan udah gue bilang, si Eskup tuh napsuan."

DN: *nyela SCoups yang udah buka mulut mau ladenin Jeonghan* "Jangan mulai deh."

.

MG: "Mau ke mana sayang?" *senyum jahat*

WW: "Ngapain kamu di situ? Minggir. Aku mau ke kamar mandi."

MG: "Sama dong. Barengan aja kalo gitu."

WW: "Kamu kan bisa pake kamar mandi yang satu lagi?"

MG: "Aku maunya yang ini."

WW: "Ck. Ganggu aja sih." *balik badan, mau jalan ke kamar mandi lain*

MG: *narik Wonwoo*

WW: "Eh? Lepasin ah."

MG: "Mendingan sekarang kamu ikut aku."

WW: "Hah?"

MG: "Mau dikamar mandi apa di kamar tidur?"

WW: ?

MG: "Kelamaan mikirnya." *seret Wonwoo ke kamar mandi*

DN: "Wonwoo hyung mau diapain?"

T8: "Gak tau. Tapi tadi keliatannya si item marah gitu ama Wonwoo hyung."

DN: "Gara-gara ff?"

T8: "Gak tau. Pokoknya marah aja."

DN: "Oh."

T8: "'Oh' apanya? Lo ngerti sesuatu?"

DN: "Ngerti lah."

T8: "Apaan?"

DN: "Iya berarti Wonwoo hyung bakal dimarahin ama Mingyu hyung."

T8: "Oh gitu. Kasian Wonwoo hyung."

DN: "Emang."

T8: "Tapi kenapa mesti di kamar mandi?"

DN: "Soalnya kalo di sini kan malu depan orang."

T8: "Bener juga lo. Mudah-mudahan aja Wonwoo hyung gak nangis ya digituin ama si item."

DN: "Semoga."

SC: "Apaan sih kalian ini dasar otak bocah." -_-

JH: "Daripada otak lo. Dewasa."

SC: "Ya bagus dong kalo gue bersikap dewasa."

JH: "Bedain dong mana sikap dewasa mana otak dewasa."

DN: "Mulai deh. Pusing gue. Udah tua juga masih aja suka berantem. Ini yang sebenernya bocah siapa sih?"

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

Aku merinding dan degdegan ih nulis adegan kek gitu :[ tapi biarin lah yg penting chap ini dah jadi.

Ff WonHui bikinan Jun aku publish di akun ini wkwkwk dan aku bakal publish juga ff Meanie reverse ini di sini. Siapa tau ada yg mo baca? xD

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya: **beanie, XiayuweLiu, seonbaenim, Redlane Ache, Whisper05, bettylafea, Alda Trand, memegyu, 17karat, Taringnya Mingyu, neneseonjangnim, Kyunie, nonu, Silent Noise, 17MissCarat, pims13, 123456789, Beanienim, kaxo, Dirtynwet Wonwoo, cho eun hyun,** dan **Guest** yg gak diketahui namanya :v

Makasih buat **Nikeisha Farras** dan **rosequartz** yg udah nyaranin buat bikin sebong baca ff yg Meanie reverse alias seme ukenya dibalik hahaha. Bener-bener menginspirasi. Dan emang menarik menurutku. Jadi aku bikinin deh.

Meskipun merinding, tapi aku sangat menikmati bikin Mingyu dienain ama Wonu loh. Sensasinya asik xD

Aku udah berusaha bikin gaya penulisan KMG, JUNgle Justness dan Jeon17 ini beda beda. Bahasa Mingyu yg kek anak SD baru belajar ngarang cerita, Jun yg mendayu-dayu, dan Wonu yg sedang sedang saja. Maaf kalo kalian ngerasa tulisan Jun ama Wonu masih ada kemiripan. Soalnya ya mo gimana? Yg nulis mah tetep orang yg sama kan? Aku xD

Gimana? Gimana? Suka gak? Harap tinggalkan jejak lagi yaaa :*


	7. Wonwoo jatuh sakit

Jam sarapan selesai.

SC: "Gyu, lo yang bagian nge-DJ."

DN: "Hah? Kita mau _party?_ Ampe butuh DJ segala?"

Jun: "Maksudnya nyuci piring dek."

MG: "Perasaan tiap hari juga gue yang nyuci deh." -_-

SC: "Terus yang jadwal beresin piring bekas makan hari ini siapa?"

JH: "Gue ama Joshua. Puas lo?"

SC: *kaget* "Buset galak amat. Lo kenapa nyolot gitu? Emang gue salah apaan? Orang nanya baik-baik juga."

DN: "Masih kzl kali ama kejadian kemaren?"

SC: "Lah emangnya kemaren gue ngapain?"

T8: "Kan kalian berantem mulu kayak bocah."

JH: "Itu karena dia yang mulai."

SC: "Enak aja maen nuduh sembarangan. Lo kali?"

JH: "Gak usah ngelak."

SC: "Lo yang gak ngaku."

DN: "Kawinin ini dua orang coba biar gak ribut mulu." :[

Jun: "Setuju. Mumpung ada pendetanya nih di sini." *tunjuk Joshua*

JS: _"Stop._ Gak usah diributin lagi oke? Mendingan sekarang kalian siap-siap."

HS: "Emang kita mau ke mana?"

WZ: "Kita kan ada jadwal _fanmeeting_ hari ini. Masa lupa?"

DK: "Manajer hyung udah siap belom?"

T8: "Baru masuk kamar mandi dia."

SK: "Ya elah." -_-

T8: "Dia baru bangun sih. Makanya gak gabung sarapan bareng kita-kita."

SK: "Lah terus gimana dong? Masa dia pergi ntar belom makan?"

T8: "Bisa makan onigiri di van kali pas berangkat?"

SK: "Eh iya ya."

WZ: "Tapi dia baru masuk kamar mandi banget padahal kita mah tinggal siap-siap doang bentar." :[

VN: "Gapapa sambil nungguin Mingyu hyung beres nge-DJ."

JH: "Ya udah ayo Josh kita beresin piringnya ke bak cuci."

JS: "Tar dulu."

JH: "Nunggu apa lagi emangnya?"

JS: "Si Wonwoo belom abis makanannya."

JH: "Ya udah Won buruan."

WW: "Emang gak akan diabisin kok."

SC: "Lo kenapa Won? Kok ngomongnya lemes gitu?"

WW: "Hah? Enggak ah biasa aja."

JH: "Iya bener lo lemes. Ada apa?"

WW: "Gue gak kenapa-napa elah."

JS: "Yakin?"

WW: *ngangguk*

Jun: "Kalo gitu abisin makannya."

HS: "Iya. Jangan buang-buang makanan."

DK: "A-bis-sin! A-bis-sin! A-bis-sin!"

WW: "Gak bisa."

HS: "Harus bisa. Sini gue suapin. Buka mulutnya. Aaa…" *jejelin nasi ke mulut Wonwoo*

WW: "Huek!"

T8: "Yah dia mual."

WW: "Udah gue bilang gak bisa. Gak bisa dipaksain. Udah ah gue mau siap-siap." *jalan ke arah kamar, mau jatoh, tapi sama Hoshi dipegangin*

HS: *nyengir diliatin Wonwoo* "Ternyata gak cuma ngomong. Badan lo juga sempoyongan kan."

SK: "Eh Wonwoo hyung mukanya pucet banget ternyata."

VN: "Iya. Gue juga baru nyadar."

DN: "Fiks banget ini Wonwoo hyung sakit."

SC: "Seriusan? Padahal kemaren masih sehat-sehat aja tuh."

JH: "Tapi sekarang dia sakit ya mau gimana?"

HS: "Heh item. Lo kok dari tadi diem aja? Bukannya kuatir kek punya 'temen' sakit begini."

MG: *nelen ludah*

JS: "Kenapa lo gak jawab?"

Jun: "Apa sakitnya Wonwoo ini ada hubungannya ama lo?"

WZ: "Jawab!"

MG: "Gue tunggu cucian piringnya di dapur ya!" *ngibrit ke dapur*

DK: "Tuh anak kenapa?"

T8: "Mencurigakan." -_-

SK: "Pasti emang ada hubungannya nih ama dia." -_-

VN: "Wonwoo hyung, mendingan lo gak usah join fanmeeting hari ini deh."

DN: "Iya hyung, lo istirahat aja di sini ampe sembuh."

SC: "Masalahnya kita semua cabut. Siapa yang jaga dia ntar?"

JH: "Manajer hyung?"

JS: "Kan manajer hyung ikut ama kita pea."

JH: "Eh iya ya."

Jun: "Yah. Gimana dong?"

HS: "Minta nyokapnya Wonwoo jemput anaknya biar pulang kampung? Biar ada yang ngurus."

WW: "Jangan ah. Nyokap gue jangan ampe tau. Dia bakal kuatir banget. Bisa-bisa dia gak bolehin gue balik sini ampe bulan depan. Lagian juga gue cuma sakit begini doang."

DK: "Bawa Wonwoo hyung ke dorm Pristin aja."

WZ: "Kok gitu sih?"

DK: "Soalnya mereka lagi gak ada jadwal. Jadi mereka bisa ngerawat Wonwoo hyung."

T8: "Emang mereka mau, direpotin begitu?"

DK: "Gak ngerepotin juga kali. Wonwoo hyung biarin istirahat aja di kamarnya siapa… gitu. Gak bakal ganggu kan? Paling kalo dia butuh sesuatu, tinggal minta tolong bentar."

SK: "Ngapain ada cowok di tempat tinggalnya cewek? Tar privasi mereka keganggu, lagi."

VN: "Mendingan suruh salah satu dari mereka dateng ke sini buat ngerawat Wonwoo hyung."

DN: "Jangan. Tar ngerepotin. Kita yang butuh, malah mereka yang disuruh ke sini. Nanti waktu libur mereka keganggu."

VN: "Ngerawat temen sendiri sekali-kali gapapa kali?"

DN: "Nggak."

VN: "Tapi kalo Wonwoo hyung yang dibawa ke sana, dia bakal lebih capek. Mana ntar kita bawa dia balik lagi ke sini. Kan repot dianya. Iya kan?"

SC: "Iya sih."

WW: "Kenapa kalian malah ributin itu sih? Oke, kalo gue gak boleh ikut fanmeeting, gue nurut. Tapi gue gak butuh pengasuh. Gue bisa ngurus diri sendiri."

JH: "Nggak bisa gitu Won. Tar kalo lo pingsan? Atau lo kenapa-napa? Siapa yang mau nolongin?"

Jun: "Setuju ama emak."

JS: "Ya udahlah kita cobain dulu ngehubungin Pristin."

SC: "Oke. Sementara gue ngehubungin papa (Pledis) minta dia ngekonfirmasi kalo ada media yang nanyain kenapa Wonwoo gak hadir, suruh bilangin yang tegas kalo Wonwoo demam." *udah megang hp dan lagi nelepon*

HS: "Kasian Carat hari ini gak bisa dapet tanda tangan Wonwoo."

DK: _"Fangirl_ yang malang."

HS: "Lo kira fans kita cewek doang?"

DK: "Enggak sih. Cuma pas fanmeeting bulan kemaren yang dateng cewek semua."

JH: "Ya udah ayo Josh kita bawain piring-piring ini ke dapur. Si Mingyu udah nungguin ampe bulukan tuh."

HS: "Emang udah buluk dari sananya dia mah."

DK: "Yah elo. Ngomongnya…"

HS: "Napa?"

DK: "Suka bener."

HS & DK: *ketawa bareng*

DN: *udah megang hp mau nelepon Pristin*

T8: "Lo mau nelepon siapa?"

DN: "Gue mau ngehubungin ke telepon dormnya aja deh. Soalnya bingung nelepon siapa."

T8: "Oh. Ya udah buruan."

DN: "Ya kan ini juga lagi ditelepon. Nunggu diangkat. Sabar elah."

KL: _"Halo."_

DN: "Halo."

KL: _"Ini siapa ya?"_

DN: " _Say the name!_ Seventeen!"

KL: _"Gak usah gitu kali di belakang layar. Lebay amat. Ini siapa? Babeh Sekop bukan?"_

DN: "Bukan. Ini bayi merah baru brojol."

KL: _"Dih. Siapa sih? Jawab yang bener napa? Lo boong ya? Lo High yang mau neror ya? Dapet nomer ini dari siapa? Ayo ngaku!"_

DN: "Dino elah. Masa dikasih _clue_ jelas gitu aja gak bisa nebak."

KL: _"Oh. Dino_ nugu aegi _toh."_ *ngakak*

DN: "Kampret."

KL: *masih ngakak*

DN: "Apaan tuh 'High'?"

KL: _"Nama fandom Pristin ya ampun masa gak tau sih dasar norak."_

DN: "Eh iya baru inget. Gue taunya _Highlight_ sih. Lagu gue." *ngakak*

T8: "Lagu kita woy!"

WZ: "Ngomong sembarangan, gitar melayang." *ngomong ala-ala Agung Hercules /?*

DN: "Eh, lo siapa?"

KL: _"Udah tau Pristin."_

DN: "Iya siapa pea."

KL: _"Kyla."_

DN: "Oh. Buntelan plankton toh."

KL: _"Sialan lo."_

DN: *ngakak*

KL: _"Gak seru banget sih ditelepon ama bocah. Kecewa gue kecewa."_ :[

DN: "Eh lo ngaca dong. Emang situ udah gede? Lo ama gue kan tuaan gue. Lagian emang gue gak kecewa apa yang ngangkat teleponnya bukan Yuha noona?"

KL: _"Gak usah mimpi deh di siang bolong begini."_

DN: "Lo juga gak usah mimpi ditelepon ama Eskup hyung deh siang bolong begini."

KL: _"Kampret."_

Jun: "Astaga, Din! Buruan ke intinya!"

HS: "Malah debat nih anak." *geleng-geleng kepala*

KL: _"Lo ngapain nelepon sini? Tumben. Pasti ada butuhnya ya?"_

DN: *ngakak* "Eh cewek bule tau aja deh."

KL: _"Emang kapan Seventeen nelepon Pristin pas lagi ada rejeki? Gak pernah."_

DN: "Jleb banget itu nyindirnya." :']

KL: _"Tuh kan ngerasa."_

DN: "Iya deh Kai, laen kali kalo kita-kita dapet rejeki lebih, kita bakal ngundang Pristin deh."

KL: _"Ngundang ke mana?"_

DN: "Ke pernikahan kita."

KL: _"Anjir."_

DN: "Pernikahan kita ama pasangan masing-masing maksudnya."

KL: _"Sialan lo."_ *tapi ngakak*

SK: "Bacot anjir."

VN: *nepok jidat*

WZ: "Lo kelamaan!" *kzl, rebut hp Dino* "Halo Kai. Pristin masih idup?"

KL: _"Ebuset. Ini siapa? Ngasih pertanyaan gitu amat."_ :[

WZ: "Ini Woozi."

KL: _"Oh kak acil toh."_

WZ: "Gak usah ikut-ikutan manggil acil deh." -_-

KL: _"Biarin."_ :p

WZ: "Kalian sibuk semua?"

KL: _"Cie elah perhatian amat sih."_

WZ: "Bukan gitu. Jangan geer dulu deh."

KL: _"Terus ada apa?"_

WZ: "Kita di sini butuh salah satu dari kalian buat dateng ke sini. Makanya gue nanya di sana sibuk semua gak? Kalo lagi pada nyante bisa kali ke sini?"

KL: _"Butuh orang buat apa emangnya?"_

WZ: "Si Wonwoo sakit. Kagak ada yang ngerawat soalnya kita semua di sini mau pada pergi fanmeeting."

KL: _"Aduh kasian Wonwoo oppa. Sakit apa?"_

SY: *rebut telepon* _"APA?! WONWOO OPPA KENAPA LAGI?!"_

WZ: *ngorek-ngorek kuping* "Ini siapa?"

SY: _"Ini bule LA."_

WZ: "Oh Sungyeon. Apa kabar LA?"

SY: _"Kok nanya LA ke gue sih? Kan gue lagi di Korea. Udah berbulan-bulan gak mudik."_ :[

WZ: "Yah dia curhat. Eh, lo kira gue mudik tiap hari?"

SY: _"Kak acil kan kampung halamannya masih di Korea. Bisa kali mudik tiap hari."_

WZ: "Kalo bisa kayak gitu mah gue udah dari dulu kali ogah tinggal di dorm desak-desakan ama para alien." -_-

Jun: "Bngst lo cil." -_-

SY: _"Wonwoo oppa kenapa, oppa?"_

WZ: "Gak enak badan."

SY: _"Yaaahhh terus gimana dong?"_

WZ: "Ya gitu deh. Tolong kasihin teleponnya ke Nayoung noona dong."

SY: _"Oke oppa bentar ya."_ *kasihin telepon ke Nayoung*

NY: _"Halo acil. Wonwoo gimana?"_

WZ: "Gak gimana-gimana nun. Cuma butuh seseorang yang bisa mendampingi hidupnya."

NY: _"Bahasa lo."_

WZ: *nyengir*

NY: _"Lo lagi ngode? Lo pengen gue jadi pendamping hidup dia?"_

WZ: "Iya."

NY: _"Ada-ada aja."_

WZ: "Hari ini doang tapi. Ya ya ya? Kasian si Wonwoo nun."

NY: _"Duh maap cil beberapa dari kita-kita di sini lagi ada kesibukan laen di dorm. Termasuk gue. Paling gue kirim Kyla ama Xiyeon aja ya. Mudah-mudahan aja mereka mau."_

SY: _"Yaaahhh eonni, kenapa gak gue aja sih?"_ *manyun*

NY: _"Nggak. Tar kamu malah gangguin Wonwoo terus. Kasian dia lagi sakit."_

SY: *manyunnya makin maju*

WZ: "Satu doang juga gapapa kok nun."

NY: _"Masalahnya kalo cuma satu tar gak ada temen ngobrol, terus bete."_

WZ: "Lah emang si Wonwoo dianggep apa?"

NY: _"Kan dia sakit. Pasti istirahat kan? Tidur. Masa malah mau diajak ngobrol sih?"_

WZ: "Eh iya sih. Oke nun ditunggu ya bala bantuannya. Maaf udah ngerepotin."

NY: _"Dah tau bakal ngerepotin malah nelepon sini."_

WZ: "Ih nuna jahat." :[

NY: _"Hahaha becanda aja cil."_

WZ: "Sekali lagi makasih nun. Dadah."

NY: _"Dadah acil."_ *nutup telepon*

WZ: *ngasihin hp ke Dino* "Tuh kan ngomong gitu doang secara langsung Din apa susahnya sih?"

DK: "Jadinya gimana?"

WZ: "Tar Xiyeon ama Kyla katanya ke sini."

T8: "Sip."

HS: "Udah ah. Bantuin gue nih bawa Wonwoo ke kamarnya. Makin lemes aja dia." T-T *sedih, kuatir*

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

Gantung dulu ah. Mau tau gak kenapa Mingyu ngehindar gitu? Ada yg mau nebak? xD

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya: **beanie, fausiashara, Kyunie, Nikeisha Farras, PPine, 17MissCarat, XiayuweLiu, aigyuu, yeowooddalki, kaxo, kimnimgyu, JLuna Yoolie99, mintchan17**

Maafin aku ya kalo keseringan update ff ini. Buat kalian yang ngikutin, takutnya jadi banyak ketinggalan, ehe. Abisnya ini ff ringan banget sih. Jadi gampang bikinnya.

Tapi tetep aja dapetin inspirasinya yang gak gampang. So, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi ya :*


	8. Gara-gara ff

Keterangan roommate [real]:

Kamar 1: Joshua [single bed], Seungkwan [atas], DK [bawah]

Kamar 2: The8 [atas], Jun [bawah The8], Vernon [atas], Wonwoo [bawah Vernon], Dino [atas], Hoshi [bawah Dino], [posisi jajaran tempat tidur: The8-Vernon-Dino [atas], Jun-Wonwoo-Hoshi [bawah]]

Kamar 3: Jeonghan [atas], SCoups [bawah Jeonghan], Woozi [atas], Mingyu [bawah Woozi]

Bonus [Pristin]:

Kamar 1: Roa-Rena-Yehana-Kyulkyung

Kamar 2: Nayoung-Sungyeon-Eunwoo

Kamar 3: Yuha-Xiyeon-Kyla

.

XY: "Ini yang didudukin gue ama Kyla kasur siapa?"

WW: "Si gendut."

KL: "Oppa jahat. Gue kan gendut. Jadi kesindir."

WW: "Hah? Lo gendut? Gue gak ngerasa ah."

KL: "Seriusan gak keliatan emang?"

WW: "Enggak kok biasa aja."

KL: "Ah syukurlah. Berarti gue udah kurusan."

WW: "Kalo kesinggung _sorry_ ya. Beneran gak bermaksud gitu."

KL: _"Tsokay."_

WW: "Lagian kalo gendut mana mungkin didebutin jadi idol."

XY: "Btw si gendut siapa?"

KL: "Eh iya bener. Perasaan di Seventeen juga kagak ada yang gendut deh."

WW: "Itu si Oci. Emang kasur dia napa Yeon? Rapi ya?"

XY: "Rapi sih rapi. Cuma bau keringetnya nyengat banget. Udah berapa bulan gak dicuci nih selimut ama sarung bantal?"

WW: *ngakak* "Sebulan doang kok. Tapi ya maklum aja namanya juga keringet seorang _dancer._ Apalagi dia tuh emang sering langsung maen tindih kasur aja pulang latian kagak mandi dulu."

KL: "Ewh. Kalo gue sih mana bisa."

WW: *ketawa cantik* "Ya udah kalo gak kuat ama baunya kalian pindah aja ke kasur si Jun."

XY: "Emang wangi?"

WW: "Gak juga sih. Cuma agak mendingan lah daripada si gendut."

XY & KL: "O."

WW: "Kalian sekamar?"

KL: "Iya."

XY: "Tapi kamar kita gak segede ini."

WW: "Emang kalian sekamar ama siapa aja?"

KL: "Cuma bertiga sih sama Yuha eonni."

WW: "Ya pantesan. Kalo gue kan di sini sekamar berenam. Wajar kalo kamarnya lebih gede."

KL: "Oppa, lo udah mandi?"

WW: "Udah dong. Tadi tuh udah tinggal mau siap-siap banget tinggal ganti baju terus berangkat. Eh malah ketauan sakit. Emang napa?"

KL: "Gak kenapa-kenapa sih cuma ya kalo belom mandi tar gue mandiin."

WW & XY: "Buset."

KL: "Ya gak dimandiin gitu juga. Paling dibawain aer panas ke sini terus dielapin badannya."

WW: "Sakit gue gak separah itu ampe harus dimandiin segala. Gue masih mampu mandi sendiri."

XY: "Udah makan?"

WW: "Udah tapi cuma tiga suap. Soalnya mual. Gak kuat."

XY: "Yah. Kalo gak makan gimana mau minum obat? Makan dulu deh."

WW: "Gak bisa. Bener-bener gak masuk."

KL: "Emangnya tadi sarapan apa aja?"

WW: "Ya gitu. Biasa lah menu sarapan Korea gimana."

XY: "Makanya kalo lagi gak enak perut gitu jangan makan makanan yang bau amis."

WW: "Ya mana gue tau lah kalo gue gak bakal kuat."

KL: "Makan bubur aja gimana? Bisa kali?"

WW: "Mungkin?"

KL: "Tapi restoran _slowfood-_ nya jauh. Gue males keluar."

XY: "Gue juga."

WW: "Ya elah nih bocah dua. Niat bantuin gak sih." -_-

KL: "Masih untung kita mau dateng ke sini."

WW: "Ih. Kalian tulus gak sih." :[

XY & KL: *ngakak*

WW: "Kalo bantu orang jangan setengah-setengah." :']

XY: "Gue bikinin aja ya buburnya?"

KL: "Tapi masak bubur tuh paling cepet dua jam eonni."

WW: "Gapapa. Selagi kalian masakin, gue tidur."

XY: "Bener juga. Ya udah ayo Kai."

KL: "Oppa butuh ciuman sebelum tidur gak?"

WW & XY: "Buset."

KL: "Ya siapa tau aja kalo di rumah oppa suka dicium nyokap dulu gitu sebelum tidur."

WW: "Kagak lah lo kira gue bocah?"

KL: "Gue dah gede tapi masih suka digituin ah ama ortu." :[

WW: "Ya beda. Lo kan cewek. Kalo cowok kayak gitu terus ketauan orang kan pasti dikatain anak mami."

KL: "Ya udah, jadi gimana? Gak mau dicium nih?"

XY: "Jangan macem-macem Kai. Tar ada yang ngambek."

KL: "Siapa?"

XY: "Sungyeon eonni." *ngakak*

KL: "Ya elah."

WW: "Gak usah Kai. Makasih udah ngasih penawaran buat gue dicium ama bule kece kayak lo. Gue ngerasa terhormat. Tapi gue mendingan langsung tidur aja deh." *dalem batin* _"Gue mah apa. Gak pernah ada yang cium kening sebelum tidur."_ :']

KL: "Oke. Ayo eonni." *otw dapur*

Wonwoo baru memejamkan matanya. Ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas nakas berbunyi nada notifikasi obrolan.

WW: *buka hp, baca chat*

.

Dari: Pristin Seongyeon

 _Gws oppa. Sorry belom sempet jenguk :]_

.

Dari: Wonu oppa

 _Iya gpp. Makasih ya :]_

.

WW: "Sekarang gue beneran udah bisa istirahat kan?" *pergi tidur lagi*

.

Di belakang panggung, sebelum acara _fansign_ dimulai.

SC: "Anak-anak, ngumpul dulu sini."

JH: "Belom juga mulai acaranya udah evaluasi lagi."

SC: "Gue bukan mau evaluasi. Emang sebelum tampil apa-apa kita suka ngumpul dulu kan. Buat gue kasih pengarahan." -_-

JH: "Eh iya ya. Ya udah, lanjut."

SC: "Tapi buat kali ini, dalam waktu yang sempit ini, gue mau bahas yang lain. Karena kalo fansign kalian udah tau kan harus ngapain."

JS: "Bahas apa emang?"

SC: "Gue mau minta tolong kalian buat bantuin gue-"

11 member: *ngeliatin serius*

SC: "Ngintrogasi si item."

MG: "Hah? Gue kenapa?!"

SC: "Lo mencurigakan banget tadi pagi. Masalah si Wonwoo sakit itu." *noleh ke member lain* "Iya kan anak-anak?"

10 member: "IYA!"

MG: T-T

SC: "Kenapa dia tiba-tiba sakit gitu?"

MG: "Lo tau sendiri kan gue sekamar ama lo. Bukan ama dia. Jadi ya mana gue tau?"

Jun: "Halah. Alesan aja."

MG: "Beneran."

HS: "Kalo emang lo gak salah dan sakitnya dia gak ada hubungannya ama lo, terus kenapa lo mesti ngehindar pas ditanya tentang dia?"

WZ: "Iya. Itu kan malah jadi makin mencurigakan."

DK: "Keliatan banget malah."

MG: *diem*

SC: "JAWAB JUJUR APA SUSAHNYA?!"

11 member: *kaget*

MG: "Iya deh iya gue yang salah. Gue yang bikin dia kayak gitu." T-T

T8: "Nah gitu dong. Kan enak."

SK: "Ya gak juga sih. Tetep aja kan ini masalah."

T8: "Ya seenggaknya kita udah tau penyebabnya." -_-

VN: "Gak juga sih. Kan kita baru tau orangnya. Belom alesan sakitnya."

T8: "Iya deh iya gue salah ngomong." T-T

DN: "Hyung, lo apain Wonwoo hyung ampe sakit begitu?"

MG: "Kalian masih inget kan terakhir kita baca ff?"

DN: "Tuh kan bener dugaan gue!"

MG: "Hah? Apaan? Gue kan belom beres ngomong." -_-

SC: "Lo tau Din?"

DN: "Iya lah. Penyebab utamanya adalah Mingyu hyung yang kebaperan ama ff."

JH: "Kebaperan gimana?"

DN: "Jadi gini kakak-kakak gue sekalian."

11 member: *merhatiin serius, minus Mingyu yang merhatiin sambil _sweatdrop*_

DN: "Mingyu hyung gak terima dijadiin _bottom._ Makanya dia marah. Terus nyeret Wonwoo hyung ke kamar mandi."

10 member: *langsung mikir macem-macem*

DN: "Nah di dalem sana tuh Wonwoo hyung dimarahin abis-abisan sampe sakit hati. Terus ngebatin semaleman. Akhirnya sakit deh."

11 member: "MEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH." -_-

JS: "Asumsi macem apa itu." -_-

JH: "Nyesel gue ngedengerin." -_-

DN: "Lah. Kalian gak percaya?"

Jun: "Mau percaya gimana? Lo kan gak ada di kamar mandi bareng mereka."

HS: "Iya. Jadi lo gak liat kejadian apa yang terjadi di sana."

DN: "Tapi masuk akal juga kan? Emang kenapa kalo gue mikir gitu?" :[

DK: "Bagian 'Mingyu hyung gak terima dijadiin _bottom._ Makanya dia marah. Terus nyeret Wonwoo hyung ke kamar mandi.'-nya sih sebenernya ngasih petunjuk. Cuma lanjutan prediksi lo tuh Din gak banget."

T8: "Halah gak usah bahas petunjuk petunjukan lah. Noh orang yang terlibatnya sendiri ada. Tinggal dengerin cerita dia aja."

SK: "Lagian emang Mingyu hyung lagi nyerita."

VN: "Belom beres tapi udah dipotong aja ama lo Din."

DN: "Gue gak nangis. Gue gak nangis. Gue mau ketemu Carats cantik." :']

SC: "Apa bener itu semua gara-gara lo gak terima jadi _bottom?"_

MG: "I-iya." :[

JH: "Apa bener lo marah?"

MG: "Marah serius banget sih enggak. Cuma kzl aja." :[

JS: "Apa bener kzl-nya lo itu yang jadi penyebab lo nyeret dia ke kamar mandi?"

MG: "Iya." T-T

DK: "Apa bener di dalem sana lo langsung enain dia kasar banget karena mau buktiin kalo lo tuh bener-bener gak bisa dijadiin _bottom_ sedikitpun?"

MG: "Iya." T-T "Eh?" ._.

11 member: *natap DK*

DK: "Apa? Kalian juga mikirnya gitu kan? Apa lagi emangnya?"

Jun: *nepok jidat* "Aduh, bahasanya diperhalus atau diimplikasiin aja gitu bisa gak?"

HS: "Ya udahlah. Udah terlanjur juga."

T8: "Iya gapapa bagus malah biar jelas."

SK: "Tapi emang bisa ya 'digituin' ampe jatuh sakit begitu?"

DK: "Eh, jangan dikira. Jangankan ampe sakit. Di anime tuh ada cowok diperkosa ampe pingsan."

WZ: "Buset."

VN: "Kok bisa?"

DK: "Bisa lah. Soalnya si _top-_ nya kasar banget."

DN: "Anime apaan?"

DK: "Judulnya ****** ***e" [sengaja disensor penulis soalnya takut pembacanya pada kepo terus nonton] xD

HS: "Dasar penyelundup anime hentai. Yaoi lagi. Parah." xD

DK: *nyengir kuda*

SC: "Jadi lo abis kasarin dia Gyu?"

MG: *nunduk* "Iya hyung."

JH: "Lo gak mikir apa hari ini kita ada jumpa fans?"

MG: "Kemaren gue khilaf." :[

Jun: "Dasar bocah labil ekonomi."

MG: "Apaan sih." -_-

DK: "Tapi ena?"

MG: "Iya dong, hehe- eh?" O.O "Sialan lo." :[

JS: "Harusnya lo bilang dari awal kesalahan lo ini."

MG: "Sebenernya gue niat cerita sejujurnya ama kalian. Tapi susah juga. Soalnya kan ini 'urusan pribadi'. Dan kita hari ini ada acara. Takutnya ribet juga tar malah ributin itu. Sementara kita harus cepet-cepet berangkat. Bukannya gue lebih mentingin karir ketimbang dia. Cuma ya kita ngelakuin sesuatu dan memutuskan di antara dua pilihan itu harus proporsional kan. Gak bisa terus-terusan terpaku ama satu hal aja."

HS: "Terserah lo mau bilang apa. Pokoknya lo salah."

MG: "Iya gue ngaku salah. Maafin gue, oke?"

T8: "Minta maafnya ama dia lah. Jangan ama kita-kita."

HS: "Gue jadi pengen cepet-cepet balik nih. Pengen cepet-cepet ngerawat dia."

SC: "Kita rawat dia sama-sama ya ntar."

SK: "Oke."

MG: "Udah gue aja yang rawat. Gue mau tanggung jawab."

HS: "Gak usah. Gue kan tidur sekamar ama dia. Sebelahan, lagi. Jadi biar gue aja."

Jun: "Lo kira lo doang yang sebelahan ama dia? Gue juga keles. Jadi gue juga bakal ikutan."

HS: "Ya udah sih tinggal ikutan aja apa susahnya." :[

MG: "Tinggal tukeran aja sementara. Gampang kan? Gue malem ini tidur di kasur Jun hyung. Jun hyung di kasur gue."

Jun: "Lah napa tukerannya ama gue?"

MG: "Soalnya gue gak mau tidur di kasur Hoshi hyung. Bau keringetnya tajem banget." :[

HS: "Kampret. Daripada lo tem. Kasur lo dekil banget banyak dakinya. Bau ketek lagi."

MG: "Kampret."

SC: "Udah, udah. Kan gue udah bilang. Kita rawat dia sama-sama."

MG: "Tapi gue pengen ngambil peran paling banyak." :[

SC: "Iya iya. Kalo mau tukeran tidur ama Jun malem ini ya silahkan. Atur-atur aja. Kalian dah gede kan."

Jun: "Gak mau ah." :[

SC: "Loh kenapa?"

Jun: "Abisnya si gendut bilang kasur si item tuh dekil banget banyak dakinya terus bau ketek pula."

MG: "Eh lo juga bau ketek keles! Kecut malah."

Jun: "Ya terus napa lo pengen tukeran ama gue?"

MG: "Soalnya lebih mending daripada kasurnya si gendut."

HS: "Terus aja ngatain!" :[

MG: "Gue ampe heran kenapa orang wangi macem Wonwoo hyung bisa tahan tidur dihimpit orang-orang bau kayak kalian."

VN: "Yang penting atasnya wangi." *tunjuk diri sendiri*

Jun: "Lo kan di atas Non jadi ya mana orang-orang tau bau kasur lo kayak gimana!"

SC: "Berantem aja sono. Pusing gue." -_-

JH: "Apalah kasur Eskup yang bau anu."

SC: "Hah? Anu apaan?"

JH: "Bekas 'basah' belom diganti."

SC: "Sialan." xD

VN: "Mending kali? Daripada kasur si Dino. Bau ompol."

JH: "Iiihhh Dino udah gede masih ngompol?"

DN: "Enggak! Maen tuduh sembarangan aja!" :[

JS: "Jadi yang bener yang mana?"

VN: *ngakak* "Becanda aja bro. Kasur dia wangi kok. Wangi minyak telon."

Jun: "Aduh minyak telon. Bayanginnya aja rasanya damai. Anget."

DN: "Apaan sih." -_-

JH: "Jadi pelajaran apa yang lo dapet hari ini Gyu?"

MG: "Jangan kebaperan ama ff. Dampaknya jelek banget. Ampe ujung-ujungnya sejuta umat di seluruh dunia kuatir ama Wonwoo hyung." :[

JH: "Pinter."

MG: -_-

DN: "Sendirinya juga mewek baca ff sedih."

JH: "Gak usah bilang-bilang dek." :']

DN: :p

JH: *natap Mingyu lagi* "Masih mau nulis ff?"

MG: "Enggak. Gue mau pensiun aja." :[

JS: "Ya elah baru juga nulis sekali."

MG: *peluk Joshua ampe yg dipeluk sesek nafas* "Maafin gue hyung. Padahal alesan gue nulis kan karena permintaan lo. Jadi maaf kalo gue udah kecewain lo." *pura-pura nangis alay*

VN: "Lebay amat sih."

DN: "Nulis ya nulis aja keles. Gak usah ampe berenti segala."

MG: "Oke Din. Makasih ya. Berkat lo, gue gak jadi berenti nulis."

DN: "Perasaan gue gak ngomong sesuatu yang berarti deh." ._.

SC: "Tau tuh. Terombang-ambing amat nih anak." ._.

JH: "Gak punya pendirian."

Jun: "Labil ekonomi."

JS: "Gue heran kenapa si Wonwoo bisa suka duluan ama bocah kayak gini."

MG: "Terus aja katain gue ampe puas."

DK: "Bukan begitu caranya memuaskan kami. Aw." *gigit bibir, godain*

HS: *ngakak* "Gak kuat gue pengen nampol lo."

JH: "Sebenernya belom puas sih Gyu tapi kayaknya kita harus ke panggung sekarang deh."

SC: "Oke anak-anak. Di hadapan fans ntar bersikap sewajarnya aja. Kalo ada pertanyaan seputar Wonwoo, jawab senormal mungkin."

HS: "Yakeles mau jawab 'abis nganu ama Mingyu' tar para _shipper_ kegirangan, lagi." xD

Jun: "Itu mah elo yang kegirangan."

HS: "Yap. Kapan-kapan gue kudu masang kamera di kamar mandi."

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

 _Kutunggu moment_ _ **Wonu – Xiyeon**_ _nya_

 _Kenapa bukan_ _ **Rena**_ _aja yg jagain_ _ **Wonwoo**_

 _Aku ship nya_ _ **Wonwoo x Kyulkyung**_

Aku gak tau siapa aja kapelnya SVT x Pristin. Tapi setauku urutan terpopuler itu:

1, Mingyu x Nayoung [karena momen jadi dancer, mungkin?]

2, Mingyu x Kyulkyung [pasti karena sesama visual]

3, Joshua x Roa [pasti karena mukanya mirip *along with OMG Binnie xD]

4, SCoups x Nayoung [pasti karena sesama leader]

5, Wonwoo x Nayoung [alesannya sama kek nomer 1]

Lagian kalo straight pairing kan fleksibel ya bisa dipasangin ama siapa aja secara random. Begitulah yg aku lakukan di chap kemaren. Random :v

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya: **beanie, kimnimgyu, seonbaenim, Redlane Ache, Nikeisha Farras, Kyunie, bettylafea, Alda Trand, XiayuweLiu, memegyu, 17karat, Jeon Baekhyun48, Taringnya Mingyu, neneseonjangnim, nonu, Silent Noise, Ibubble, pims13, 123456789, Dirtynwet Wonwoo, vinvinaaa, rosequartz, bighit7, kaxo, Zelin,** dan **Guest** yg namanya gak diketahui xD

Harusnya udah ku apdet sejak dua hari yg lalu *karena NGELIAT REVIEW KALIAN YG DERES BGT, tangan jadi gatel bgt pengen ngetik lanjutan* tapi laptop aku baru diperbaiki dan selesai hari ini dan itupun gak sepenuhnya jadi baik *curhat :B jadi baru bisa up skrg deh.

Tinggalin jejak lagi ya :*


	9. Momen pengganti ff

HS: "Won. Masih idup gak?"

WW: "Buset dah. Lo kira gue sekarat? Dah tau lagi molor juga."

HS: "Iye maksudnya lo masih melek gak?"

WW: "Liat aja sendiri lah. Masih gampang kali bedain gue melek apa enggak. Gak kayak lo-"

HS: "Gue udah bisa nebak arah pembicaraan lo." -_-

WW: "Baguslah."

HS: "Jadi? Lo masih melek?"

WW: "Sedang mencoba untuk terlelap."

HS: "Gue gak bisa tidur nih."

WW: "Tinggal merem aja apa susahnya sih? Besok lo kan harus pergi kuliah. Ketinggalan kereta tau rasa lo."

HS: "Tapi gue gak bisa tidur. Merem doang tapi gak pergi pergi ke alam mimpi. Gimana dong?"

WW: "Ya mana gue tau?"

HS: "Temenin ngobrol dong. Siapa tau bisa bikin gue ngantuk."

WW: "Ogah. Gue ngantuk. Ganggu aja sih lo."

HS: "Lo jadi temen gitu amat dah."

WW: "Mendingan lo baca-baca gih pelajaran yang bakal keluar di mata kuliah besok. Dijamin ngantuk."

HS: "Lo kira gue murid sekolahan? Gue udah kuliah bro. Mana tau lah yang dipelajari besok apaan?"

WW: "Ya apalagi gue." *pengen nangis ngadepin kelakuan Hoshi, pengen meluk Mingyu*

HS: "Ah lo gak ada bantu bantunya."

WW: "Ya terus gue kudu ngapain? Gue ngantuk banget masbrooo suwer. Yang gue pengen sekarang cuma tidur. Kagak ada pikiran laen."

HS: "Yang kagak kuliah enak amat."

WW: "Lah iya dong."

HS: "Taun depan lo kuliah gih. Biar ngerasain penderitaan gue. Lagian lo kan pinter. Sayang banget kalo gak kuliah."

WW: "Iya iya tar gue pertimbangkan oke?" *kzl*

HS: "Terus sekarang gue-"

WW: "JUST GO SLEEPING. DON'T YOU EVER DARE BOTHERING ME ANYMORE, GET IT?!"

HS: *kaget* "Anjir. Lagi dapet mbak?"

DN: "WOY KALIAN BERISIK BANGET SIH DARI TADI. TIDUR SANA!"

WW: "BUKAN GUE YANG BERISIK! SI GENDUT TUH. GUE JUGA KEGANGGU!"

VN: "Apaan sih kalian pada nyolot? Buruan tidur bisa gak?"

HS: *pengen nangis, susah tidur*

.

WW: "Ndut, bangun. Alarm lo udah bunyi seribu kali tuh. Katanya mau kuliah."

HS: "Gue ngantuk. Dingin pula. Enaknya tidur digulung selimut. Anget." *masih pengen nangis*

WW: "Ayo bangun biar gak ketinggalan kereta."

HS: "Bener juga sih." *kepaksa bangun tapi masih merem, eh, gak tau dhink? Abisnya keliatannya gak ada bedanya*

Jun: "Hari gini kuliah?" *ngakak*

HS: "Hari gini gak ngelanjutin pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi? Lulusan S1 aja banyak pengangguran apalagi gak kuliah."

Jun: "Gue udah berkarir keles. Dari kecil. Jadi aktor di negeri sendiri. Gedenya jadi idol di negeri orang. _Goals_ bgt gak sih idup gue?"

HS: "Kuliah itu perlu. Ilmu itu gak ada yang gak bermanfaat."

T8: "Yang jadi mahasiswa gak usah sombong. Liat aja taun depan kita kita juga bakal pada kuliah kok."

VN: "Minggu depan udah liburan semester nih. Masa kuliah lo belom diliburin hyung?"

HS: "Belom Non. Hari ini terakhir."

DN: "Ya elah. Bolos sehari gak apa apa kali? Nitip absen ke temen aja sih."

HS: "Eh sorry ya absennya bukan nandatangan. Tapi pake kartu."

Jun: "Lo jatah bolos berapa pertemuan dari tiap matkul?"

HS: "Tiga doang."

WW: "Ya udah ambil aja."

HS: "Buat matkul hari ini udah diambil semua." T-T

T8: "Ah lo gimana sih hyung? Kuliah tapi kebanyakan bolos."

HS: "Makanya hari ini gue kudu masuk."

.

MG: "Sayang lagi apa?"

WW: "Dah tau lagi nulis."

MG: "Iye tau. Nulis apa maksudnya?"

WW: "Lirik rap."

MG: "Asik. Berasa udah lama banget ya gak nulis lirik."

WW: "Iya. Kebanyakan nulis ff sih."

MG: "Apaan sih. Baru sekali juga."

WW: "Tapi berasa udah sering."

MG: "Banyakan bacanya keles."

WW: "Iya sih. Tapi masih banyakan baca novel."

MG: "Tumben ada kemauan lagi buat nulis lirik. Tergantung mood ya?"

WW: "Gak juga sih. Kebetulan dapet inspirasi."

MG: "Dari mana?"

WW: "Semalem ama tadi pagi si gendut ribut-ribut gitu. Ada topik tentang kuliah gitu. Gak tau kenapa pokoknya dapet inspirasi dari situ."

MG: "Ada ada aja. Tapi ya udah lah. Inspirasi kan bisa dateng dari mana aja."

WW: "Jadi sekarang lo mau bantuin gue atau mendingan pergi aja? Jangan ganggu. Butuh konsentrasi penuh."

MG: "Galak amat sih ama cogan." :']

*ini percakapan gak penting dan gak ngefek ama plot tapi ditampilin aja biar tau betapa rajinnya si kesayangan Mingyu ini*

.

HS: *kusut*

SC: "Cepet amat baliknya."

JH: "Lo kuliah gak sih?"

HS: "Kuliah mak." :[

JS: "Lah terus napa udah balik?"

HS: "Dibubarin soalnya dosennya pada rapat evaluasi semester kemaren ama kalender akademik." T-T

WZ: "Kok gak ada yang ngasih tau lo gitu?"

HS: "Kagak. Dosen sialan emang."

DK: "Jangan gitu bro. Tar gak berkah loh ilmunya."

HS: "Gak usah sok bijak."

DK: "Gue ngomong kagak bener, salah. Ngomong bijak, salah. Gak ngerti lagi gue harus ngapaen." :']

SK: "Abisnya lo sih yang ngomongnya, hyung. Coba kalo Jeonghan hyung atau Wonwoo hyung. Apapun yang mereka bilang itu selalu benar."

SC: "Emak-emak banget emang."

JS: "Soalnya kalo kita bilang mereka salah, ngambeknya lima taun. Susah buat dibujuk lagi."

Jun: "Apapun yang mereka berdua bilang itu harus kita iya-iyain aja."

JH: "Berisik lo semua."

HS: "Kalian pada mau ke mana sih udah pada ganteng semua? Niat pergi aja gak ngajak-ngajak gue." :[

Manajer: *keluar dari kamar* "Eh lo udah pulang ndut. Baguslah. Buruan siap-siap."

HS: "Mau ke mana sih anjir?"

WW: "Kita kan ada _photoshoot_ di Liverpool masa udah lupa?"

HS: "Lah itu kan minggu depan?"

WZ: "Papa ngedadak minta jadwalnya dimajuin gitu."

HS: "Kalian niat pergi dan tau kalo gue ada kuliah? Gue mau ditinggal? Sebong mau pemotretan cuma 12 member aja? Jahat kalian." :[

DK: "Bukan gitu elah. Kita emang mau berangkat duluan kalo lo masih ada kuliah. Tapi tar lo nyusul sendiri ke sana."

HS: "Lah. Apa-apaan itu." -_-

MG: "Apa aja boleh."

HS: "Padahal apa bedanya coba kalo nungguin gue dulu? Toh kalian nyampe sana duluan juga ujung-ujungnya tetep nungguin gue nyampe. Sama aja kan? Kenapa gak bareng bareng aja sih?" :[

T8: "Ya gak tau lah. Bukan kemauan gue."

SK: "Udah udah hyung gak usah kek bocah gitu. Buruan ganti baju napa?"

VN: "Iya. Lo kan gak jadi ditinggal. Napa mesti masih diributin sih?"

HS: "Gak bisa gitu. Kalian niat ninggalin gue. Gue gak terima. Kalo gak gue ingetin, kalian bakal gini terus. Tiap kali gue kuiah dan bentrok ama jadwal keartisan, gue bakal selalu ditinggal. Gue gak mau kayak gitu." :[

DN: "Yang nyusun jadwal kan manajer. Jadi lo gak usah nyalahin kita kita dong."

MH: "Cepet siap-siap Kwon Soonyoung. Bukannya bacot gitu."

HS: *pergi ke kamar dengan muka makin kusut*

VN: "Bukannya dari tadi."

MG: "Banyak omong emang."

WW: "Kalian juga gak usah nyalahin Hoshi. Dia tuh udah banyak masalah dari kemaren. Gak bisa tidur, paginya susah bangun karena masih ngantuk dan kedinginan, gak bisa bolos karena jatah bolos dah diambil semua, pergi ke kampus sendirian pagi buta desak-desakan di kereta menuju luar kota, nyampe sana mesti langsung balik lagi ke sini dan ngedapetin kita mau ninggalin dia. Wajar lah kalo dia ampe ngeluh gitu. Tapi kalian malah mojokin dia."

DN: "Enggak kok kita gak mojokin dia." :[

WW: "Gak usah ngelak." *galak*

DN: "Tapi emang enggak kok ih." :[

JS: "Udah Din iyain aja. Udah tau dia tuh 'selalu benar'."

WW: "Oh jadi di mata kalian, gue tuh salah? Apa salah kalo gue jelasin kronologis masalah seseorang kayak barusan? Gue tuh niat ngebuka pikiran kalian."

MG: "Tuh dengerin. Kalian ini gimana sih?"

WW: "Kamu juga sama aja Gyu."

MG: ._. *mikir* _'Iya sih. Tapi...'_

WW: "Lo juga hyung. Ngatur jadwal tuh yang bener dong. Jangan ada satu pihak yg dibikin gak enak."

MH: "Kok gue sih? Yang minta gue ngatur jadwal kalian siapa? Papa. Bukan gue."

WW: "Iya tapi kenapa mesti misahin Hoshi ama kita sih?"

MH: "Ini tuh udah jadwal terbaik yang gue bikin. Lo mau ngelawan papa?"

WW: "Kalo perlu?"

SC: "Buset. Berani amat."

Jun: "Jeon Wonwoo dilawan."

JH: "Awas Won. Salah salah lo diusir dari Pledis."

DK: "Dih. Omongan pedesnya emak keluar." :[

MG: "Jangan dooong. Jangan sampe ada yang out." T-T

WZ: "Karir lo ada di tangan papa, Won. Lo gak bisa seenaknya."

SK: "Gak usah ribut lagi napa?"

T8: "Biarin aja dek. Kita kan biasa berantem kayak gini."

SK: "Kita kan mau pergi. Tar kalo kita jadi gak bisa nikmatin perjalanan gimana?"

VN: "Perjalanan aja yang lo pikirin. Parah lo."

WW: "Pelajaran buat kalian semua. Jangan seenaknya nyalah-nyalahin orang. Liat dulu kondisinya. Orang punya alasan buat ngeluh. Gak bakal tiba-tiba kayak gitu."

DN: "Buat lo juga lah hyung. Masa kita doang?"

WW: "Gak perlu. Karena gue gak pernah kayak gitu."

SC: "Siapa tau lo pernah. Yang namanya manusia kan kadang gak sadar ama kesalahan yang dia perbuat."

WW: "Oh. Jadi lo mau bilang kalo gue salah? Itu kan maksudnya?"

JH: "Jadi orang jangan sulit Won. Kalo misalnya ada orang yang ngritik lo, terima aja baik-baik. Terus introspeksi."

JS: "Sifat jelek lo yang satu ini perlu diperbaiki Won."

Jun: "Mereka bener Won. Ini di luar masalah Hoshi tadi. Lo harus bisa-"

WW: *jalan ke kamar*

Jun: "Gue belom beres ngomong bngst. Lo mau ke mana?"

WW: "Bantuin temen gue ngepak."

Jun: *marah*

WZ: "Dia tuh ngomong seolah-olah kita mojokin mereka berdua."

SK: _"Play victim,_ dasar."

VN: "Hyung, lo bilangin ke pacar lo tuh. Jadi orang jangan-"

MG: "Oke, gue bakal bilang ama dia, oke? Gue bakal nasehatin dia dikit-dikit. Tapi gue rasa kalian juga harus dengerin apa kata dia tadi. Masalah Hoshi. Dia ada benernya kan?"

DK: "Iya. Laen kali kita bakal liat situasi dulu sebelum nyampein sesuatu ama orang."

T8: "Ya udah lo ngapain masih di situ? Buruan masuk kamar. Pura-pura bantuin ngepak. Sambil ajak dia ngomong. Kan lumayan."

MG: -_- "Gak usah lo minta. Gue emang mau."

Di kamar

WW: "Mau apa kamu ke sini?"

MG: "Aku juga mau bantuin. Abisnya kalian lama amat sih." *langsung bantu masukin barang ke koper*

WW: "Kalian ngomongin gue? Nyinyirin gue di belakang gue? Lo diminta mereka buat nasehatin gue?"

MG: "Enggak kok sayang. Nyante aja ngomongnya. Di sini cuma ada kita bertiga kok." :]

HS: "Ya terus napa?"

MG: "Ya jadi lebih enak buat ngobrol. Kalo ngumpul semua buat saat ini kan suasana lagi gak mendukung."

HS: "Kalian lagi seneng mau pergi ke Inggris. Suasananya bagus banget. Gue yang dateng-dateng nularin virus ke-bete-an ke semua orang. Gue yang salah."

MG: "Eh, jangan bilang gitu hyung. Lo bener kok, berangkat duluan apa enggak, ujung-ujungnya kita bakal nungguin lo. Jadi yang nyusun jadwalnya kurang mikirin mateng-mateng buat bikin keputusan."

HS: "Gue juga maklum sih sekarang ama manajer hyung. Dia kan mumet banget tuh ngurusin jadwal kita. Makanya bikin sedikit kesalahan pas ngambil keputusan. Mungkin dia gak sengaja? Atau gak bermaksud kayak gitu."

MG: *ngeliatin Hoshi*

HS: "Anak-anak juga gak bakal pada kesel ke gue tanpa alasan."

MG: "Mereka juga udah maklumin lo kok hyung."

WW: "Baguslah."

MG: "Sayang, laen kali jangan terlalu... aduh gimana ngomongnya ya? Takut salah." :[

WW: "Iya iya. Gue juga salah kok. Selalu ngerasa paling bener jadi sering gak mau denger apa kata orang."

MG: *ngerasa lega* "Jadi udah beres nih masalahnya?"

HS: "Mau diperpanjang?"

MG: "Gak! Hahaha."

HS: ._.

MG: "Jangan masang tampang datar gitu lah hyung. Jatohnya malah keliatan murung."

WW: "Senyum, ndut."

HS: ._.

WW: *meluk pinggang Mingyu*

MG: *bisik-bisik* "Eh sayang kamu ngapain? Orang lagi murung kok malah peluk pelukan depan dia?"

WW: "Kamu lupa si gendut itu apa? Dia presiden apa? Liat tuh dia gak bisa nahan senyumnya." *mulai ngalungin lengan di leher Mingyu*

HS: "KYAAA SIALAN LO JEON WONWOO! MANFAATIN KELEMAHAN GUE SEBAGAI SHIPPER!"

MG: "Buset tereaknya." :']

HS: "BURUAN BIKIN MOMEN YANG LEBIH DARI INI! BURUAN! BURUAN!" *dorong-dorong badan Mingyu ke Wonwoo*

MG: "Sabar woy! Gue belom siap ini!"

WW: "Lagian kan kita harus cepet-cepet. Udah ditungguin tuh."

HS: "BODO AMAT ANJER BURUAN KALIAN IH NAPA MALAH DIEM SIH?!"

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

Biasanya aku update cepet ya buat ff ini. Tapi bbrp minggu yg lalu hp aku rusak dan selama bbrp minggu itu mood aku buat nulis lenyap dan aku gak bisa lanjutin ff manapun :']

Sumpah ini chap paling garing dan gak seru di antara chap lainnya.

Masih ingin ngetik lebih panjang dari ini tapi mata udah ngantuk jadi ya...

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya: **Kyunie, XiayuweLiu, mintchan17, beanie, seonbaenim, Ellie, kaxo, Redlane Ache, bettylafea, vinvinaa, skyblueandwhite, Alda Trand, memegyu, PeaNdut, Vreixy, redhoeby93,** dan **Guest** yg gak diketahui namanya xD

Jadi... anime yaoi apa yg namanya disensor di chap kemaren?

Silahkan ubek ubek aja kolom review ya. Siapa tau nemu wkwkwk

Chap depan bakal ada sesuatu yg kalian suka. Semoga xD


	10. Adat Liverpool

Di Liverpool

Satu hari sebelum pemotretan, member Seventeen dan seluruh staf diundang ke pesta *tau kan orang barat mah sukanya ngadain pesta-pesta gak jelas gitu?* Semua member tersebar di seisi ruangan luas pesta sambil menikmati musik atau mengobrol atau hal lainnya.

Tiba-tiba mati lampu. Semuanya gelap. Semua orang terkejut.

Lalu seorang pembawa acara pesta mengumumkan sesuatu menggunakan mic dan suaranya terdengar ke setiap sudut ruangan melalui speaker.

Jadi ternyata tidak terjadi mati listrik. Hanya lampu yang dimatikan.

MC: "Jangan panik."

MG: "Siapa juga yang panik? Orang cuma kaget doang."

WW: "Lah mati listrik kok mic nyala? Gimana ceritanya?" ._.

MC: "Lampu sengaja dimatiin."

SC: "Pantesan."

MC: "Diem di tempat!"

JH: "Ya iyalah pea. Orang gelap gini siapa yang bisa jalan kemana-mana?"

JS: "Tau tuh."

Jun: "Meeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh."

HS: "Jadi ini tuh ada apa?"

WZ: "Buruan jelasin ih gak kuat nih kelamaan gelap begini. Berasa jadi orang buta."

MC: "Jadi gini _guys._ Liverpool itu punya adat kadang kalo bikin pesta lampunya suka tiba-tiba dimatiin di jam tertentu."

DK: "Biar apa?"

MC: "Kalian harus langsung _kissing_ ama orang yang paling deket ama kalian posisinya sekarang."

T8: "Hah?"

MC: "BURUAN!"

SK: "Ini maksudnya apa sih?"

MC: "Lampu gak bakal nyala sebelum kalian tuntasin ini."

Semua orang langsung melakukan titah sang pembawa acara.

MC: "Yang lama ya."

Lampu dinyalakan, menampilkan siapa berciuman dengan siapa.

Dan ini adalah hasilnya:

The8 X Woozi

Hoshi X Jun

DK X Dino

Vernon X Joshua

Wonwoo X SCoups

Mingyu X Jeonghan

Dan Seungkwan sangat bersyukur karena tidak mendapatkan siapapun *intinya dia gak kebagian. Seungkwan punya ichinisan1-3 :[ #digamparcaratsejagat*

Mereka yang lebih terkejut langsung melepaskan ciuman sebelum diberikan aba-aba.

HS: "Anjir! Gue _kissing_ ama orang buluk macem gini?! Mimpi apa gue semalem?!"

Jun: "Eh lo ngaca dong jangan asal ngomong! Kalo gue buluk, lo apa kabar?!"

HS: "Gue tuh _fresh_ keles gak kayak lo dari jaman pre-debut udah alay."

Jun: "Lo yang alay. Pake pager segala tuh gigi. Mending kalo pantes. Nah ini? Udah gendut, sipit, jelek, pake behel lagi."

HS: "Lo juga pake, kampret!"

Jun: "Eh iya ya." ._.

HS: "Heh. Mending badan gue, berisi. Daripada lo, krempeng kek fosil protozoa. Disentil dikit, terbang, dilindes biji cabe, mampus lo."

Dan keributan yang tak berkesudahan.

VN: "Duh bibir gue kenapa harus ternodai kayak gini sih? Gak rela gue." T-T

DN: "Hoek! Lo sikat gigi gak sih hyung?! Kok gak enak banget gini?!"

DK: *nyengir kuda*

DN: "Sialan." :[

WZ: "Ini _random_ amat sih."

T8: "Sungguh sangat ke _random_ an yang HQQ."

JS: "Gak mau lagi gue pesta di Liverpool."

SC: "Lagian belom tentu juga sih kita dapet kesempatan buat dateng ke sini lagi."

JH: T-T

SC: "Lo kenapa kayak sedih banget gitu Han?"

JH: "Gimana gak sedih kalo bibir gue ternodai dengan cara ini?" *dramatis*

SK: "Kalian ribut amat sih."

HS: "Yang gak ciuman gak usah ngeledek."

SK: :p

DK: Eh jangan dulu seneng ye. Mungkin itu pertanda lo bakal ngejomblo seumur idup."

SK: "Amit-amit! Lo kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan anjir!" :[

MC: *ngakak ngeliatin reaksi semua member*

*lalu beberapa nyumpahin mc ini atas perbuatannya*

Sementara Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang memang gay, wajahnya memerah, sangat merah.

HS: "Sumpah gue kecewa kenapa Mingyu gak dapetin Wonwoo sih? Padahal kalo mereka ciuman, pasti malah keenakan ampe lampu nyala. Pan gue pengen liat!" *gemes, kzl*

Jun: "Ya udah sih biarin aja. Toh mereka pasti udah sering kan kalo cuma _kissing_ gitu doang? Kitanya aja yang gak pernah liat."

DK: "Jangankan ciuman. Yang lebih dari itu aja pasti udah sering." *ngakak sendiri*

HS: "Dik, napa sih perkataan lo itu selalu bikin gue pengen nampol muka lo? Tapi yang lo bilang itu suka bener." *akhirnya ngakak berdua ama DK*

DN: "Udah udah. Urusan pribadi orang gak usah diumbar-umbar. Apalagi masalah ranjang." *sok dewasa, sok tua, sok nasehatin yang tua*

JS: *nutup telinga, gak mau denger hal-hal vulgar. Takut dosa*

SK: "Eh lo bocah masih bau jamu juga tau apa masalah begituan?"

DN: "Anjir. Ya gue tau lah. Kan umur gue udah di atas tujuh belas. Masa gak ngerti ama masalah begituan?"

SC: "Halah sosoan amat lo. Kemaren-kemaren aja pas Wonwoo ditarik si item ke kamar mandi lo ngiranya Wonwoo mau dimarahin doang kan ama dia?"

JH: "Tau tuh. Masih bocah juga lagaknya..."

DN: "Gue udah gede!" :'[[[

Wonwoo langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan menuju taman belakang.

MG: *teriak manggil Wonwoo* "Sayang! Kamu mau ke mana?"

JS: "Tuh kan gegara kalian sih ngomongin dia mulu. Kan gak enak dianya. Dah tau tuh anak sensian."

WZ: "Bener. Dari sejak di dorm aja dia udah sempet ngerajuk gitu kan ama kita masalah si gendut? Butuh waktu berjam-jam buat balikin mood-nya lagi. Sekarang pas dia udah rada baikan, malah kalian mulai lagi."

T8: "Tanggung jawab lah kalian. Susah gue ngurusinnya kalo Wonwoo hyung udah begini."

SC: "Ah elo sih." *mukul kepala Jeonghan*

JH: *kaget* "Kok gue sih?! Ya elo lah yang ngungkit dia ditarik ke kamar mandi!" *jambak rambut SCoups*

SC: *teriak sambil berusaha lepasin jambakan Jeonghan*

VN: "Ini yang tua bukannya ngasih contoh yang baek ama yang muda malah ribut mulu dah." -_-

HS: "Heh item. Kok lo diem aja sih?"

MG: "Ya terus gue mesti ngapain?"

HS: "Kejar lah! Aduh pacar macem apa sih lo?"

MG: "Duh tapi gue bingung hyung."

HS: "Bingung apaan sih ah buruan kejar!" *dorong-dorong badan Mingyu*

MG: "Iya iya hyung iya." *dalem batin* " _Ini si gendut kalo udah kepengen liat gue bareng Wonwoo hyung pasti aja dorong-dorong gue. Dasar."_

Di taman belakang.

MG: "Sayang, kamu kenapa?"

WW: *muka sedih* "Aku gak suka kamu ciuman ama Jeonghan hyung." #eaaa mulai kayak cewek.

MG: "Lah. Kamu juga ciuman ama SCoups hyung emang aku suka?"

WW: "Tapi aku ngeliat kamu nikmatin banget ciuman kamu itu!"

MG: "Hah? Enggak kok! Kok kamu ngomong gitu sih?"

WW: "Emang kenyataan. Terus dia juga keliatannya seneng gitu bisa dapetin kamu."

MG: "Enggak. Kamu liat aja sendiri, dia gak rela kayak gitu."

WW: "Aku gak percaya."

MG: *frustrasi* "Kamu juga nikmatin ciuman kamu kan?"

WW: "Hah?"

MG: "Udah lah ngaku aja."

WW: "Jangan nuduh sembarangan ya."

MG: "Nah kamu sekarang ngerti kan gimana rasanya dituduh begitu aja? Gak enak kan?"

WW: "Tapi ini beda. Kamu bener-bener kesenengan tadi. Sementara aku? Cuma dapet tuduhan."

MG: "Kita sama-sama gak punya bukti kuat buat bisa saling tuduh. Makanya gak usah ngomong yang enggak-enggak."

WW: :[

MG: "Yah, sayang, maafin aku ya. Aku gak maksud buat bentak kamu barusan." *ngerasa bersalah sesalah-salahnya salah*

WW: "Gak dimaafin."

MG: "Kamu pasti becanda deh."

WW: "Yakin amat sih."

MG: "Sejak pertama kali kenal ampe sekarang, kita udah ribuan kali berantem, ribut, atau apalah. Masalah apapun itu. Tapi ujung-ujungnya kita selalu saling memaafkan kan?"

WW: "Iya itu kan dulu. Masalah yang kita ributin cuma hal-hal gak penting. Sementara sekarang? Ini masalah perasaan, Gyu. Masalah berat."

MG: "Aku selalu cinta sama kamu kok." :[

WW: "Gak percaya."

MG: "Jadi kamu masih gak mau maafin aku nih?"

WW: "Enggak."

MG: "Yah plis maafin aku sayang." :'[ _"Padahal gak salah apa-apa tapi tetep aja kudu minta maaf ama nih tuan putri satu."_

WW: "Kamu pengen aku maafin?"

MG: "Ya mau banget lah!"

WW: "Oke, aku bakal maafin kamu."

MG: "YEAYYY!"

WW: "Tapi ada syaratnya."

MG: :[ "Apa syaratnya? Jangan yang susah susah ya." :[

WW: "Um... kamu..."

MG: *merhatiin*

WW: "Harus nulis."

MG: *nepok jidat* "Oh iya ya hyung aku lupa. Lirik rap belom diberesin."

WW: "Bukan itu. Kalo soal lirik sih aku yang beresin juga gapapa."

MG: "Jangan bilang nulis ff."

WW: "Pinter."

MG: "Tapi sayangku, aku kan gak bisa nulis."

WW: "Kan kamu udah pernah nyoba. Dan kamu bisa."

MG: "Iya sih. Tapi kan tulisan aku jelek. Beda jauh ama tulisan kamu sama Jun hyung. Aku malu."

WW: "Tulisan kamu bagus kok, beneran."

MG: " _Wonwoo hyung bener-bener tau cara bikin gue tersanjung_ :'] _tapi gue tau itu boong."_

WW: "Jadi?"

MG: "Tetep gak bisa sayang. Aku lagi hiatus."

WW: -_- "Heleh sosoan amat sih gaya lo hiatus hiatus segala. Nulis aja baru sekali."

MG: "Ya mending kan hiatus nulis. Daripada hiatus dari seluruh kegiatan idol?"

WW: "Ya gak mungkin lah kamu hiatus ngidol. Kamu tuh terlalu sempurna buat gak muncul di layar kaca-eh?" *nutup mulut, gak nyadar baru aja muji Mingyu*

MG: "Ah sayang bisa aja deh." :']

WW: "Jadi alesan kamu tuh karena gak pede nulis atau terlalu sibuk ama kegiatan keartisan? Kalo mau ngeboong tuh yang konsisten dong alesannya biar gak ketauan." *buru-buru ngalihin, soalnya malu, baru aja ketauan muji Mingyu*

MG: "Apapun alesannya, pokoknya aku gak bisa, sayang."

WW: "Nulis buat aku apa susahnya sih? Gak ada pengorbanannya banget."

MG: "Ya mau gimana lagi?"

WW: "Jadi gak mau aku maafin nih?"

MG: "Kamu beneran gak bisa maafin aku?"

WW: "Kapan sih aku gak serius ama ucapan aku?"

MG: "Sering. Tiap kali kamu nolak atau ngelak ama sesuatu yang ada hubungannya ama aku. Padahal dalem hati mah kepengen." *ketawa kecil*

WW: "Untuk kali ini saya benar-benar serius Kim Mingyu-ssi." *emo*

MG: "Waduh." ._. "Oke oke sayang tar aku usahain deh buat nulis. Aku bakal buktiin. Demi kamu, apa sih yang enggak?" *wink*

WW: "Bisa ya sekarang ngomong gitu? Dari tadi aja dibujuk dipaksa susah banget."

MG: *nyengir* "Mau dibikinin ff apa? Meanie?"

WW: "Apa lagi emangnya?"

MG: "Mau yang kayak gimana? Temanya apa? _Genre_ -nya apa? _Rate_ -nya apa? Plot-nya kek gimana?"

WW: "Apa aja, gimana aja boleh deh. Asal jangan bikin lagi yang seolah-olah aku ngejar-ngejar kamu. Gak banget tau."

MG: "Siap." :']

WW: "Baik banget kan aku? Gak macem-macem. Ngasih kamu kebebasan buat nentuin segala hal di ff itu."

MG: "Gak macem-macem apanya? Abis maksa-maksa begitu." ._.

WW: "Udah deh nurut aja."

MG: "Iya sayangku cintaku negeriku." :']

WW: "Aku tunggu deh."

MG: "Aku udah bersedia. Kamu gak mau cium aku nih sekarang?"

WW: "Kan bikin ff-nya juga belom. Jadi belom dimaafin. Masa udah minta cium?"

MG: "Yakin gak mau ngapus bekas Jeonghan hyung nih...?" *godain*

WW: "Sial. Gak usah ngungkit itu."

MG: *ngakak*

WW: "Btw, SCoups hyung enak juga ya." *balik godain*

MG: "Apa?" :'[

WW: "Aku gak bilang apa-apa. Cuma mau-" *nempelin bibirnya ke bibir Mingyu*

MG: *awalnya melotot, abis itu merem, nikmatin ciuman*

HS: "YAAASSSHHH! AKHIRNYA GUE LIAT MEREKA CIUMAN JUGAAA! AAA JIWA SHIPPER INI MEMBARA!" *teriak di balik tembok*

MinWon: *lepasin ciuman karena kaget*

MG: "Woy! Kalian ngapain ngintip-ngintip urusan orang?!"

WW: *nepok jidat*

WZ: *jitak kepala Hoshi* "Lo berisik amat sih! Jadi ketauan kan?"

HS: "TEM, BIKIN FF-NYA TAR YANG RATE M YA!" *ngakak sambil antusias*

MG: "Kampret nih buntelan lemak spora minta gue baptis di sungai Amazon hah?!" *lari ngejar Hoshi*

HS: *sambil lari dikejar* "Jangan lah! Di sana kan ikan piranha semua!"

MG: "Emang itu tujuannya. Biar lemak lo abis dimakanin tuh predator!"

T8: "Abis ama tulang-tulangnya, iya."

DK: "Wah itu sih lebih bagus." *ngakak*

MG: "Mumpung lagi ada di sini!"

JS: "Sungai Amazon mah di Amrik keles."

VN: "Sejak kapan sungai Amazon pindah ke Liverpool?"

SK: "Buka cabang kali?"

DN: "Mana ada!" :[

MG: "BODO AMAT DAH YANG PENTING INI MAKHLUK BERENTI GANGGUIN KETENANGAN IDUP GUE!"

Adegan kejar-kejaran itu terus berlangsung entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

Kalian gak ngerti ama jalan pikiran JWW? Sama! Bilangnya aja belom dimaafin gak bakal ada ciuman. Nyatanya? Ckckck.

Pertama, Hoshi emang best.

Kedua, buat yg ngehujat Pristin dan ff ini dan ngatain aku, bodoamat.

Ketiga, anime yg dimaksud di chap lalu itu judulnya Maiden Rose, buat yg masih penasaran. Dan iya, bottom nya gak cuma diperkosa ampe pingsan doang. Tapi ampe berdarah banyak kek cewek lagi dapet /slap/

Keempat, aku cepet kan up ff ini? Dan ini adalah chap yang panjang.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya: **vinvinaaa, clarahyun, Kyunie, beanie, seonbaenim, Beanienim, Redlane Ache, bettylafea, fera95, Alda Trand, memegyu, SevKwanKim17, Idiw17, 17karat, Taringnya Mingyu, itsathenazi, XiayuweLiu, TYongieBaby, Jeon-Yeowoo, neneseonjangnim, PeaNdut.**

Kalian maunya chap depan kek gimana? Aku udah ada gambaran sih tapi bingung gimana nulisnya. Jadi mungkin aku bakal up chap selanjutnya antara bulan depan atau dua bulan lagi atau lebih, entahlah, haha. Tapi kalo kalian punya usul ya siapa tau bisa aku pertimbangkan?

Akhir kata, tinggalkan jejak :*


	11. Pedoman dere ala Meanie

**BONUS CHAPTER**

.

.

.

 **PRAKTEK**

.

.

.

Himedere!Wonwoo

.

MG: "Gue suka ama lo. Tapi napa sih lo gak pernah notis gue?"

WW: "Kalo lo pengen gue notis lo, ada syaratnya."

MG: "Apa syaratnya?"

WW: "Berlutut."

MG: *nurut* "Udah nih. Terus?"

WW: "Cium kaki gue."

MG: "Jahat amat sih ama cogan." :']

.

.

.

Deredere!Mingyu

.

MG: "Sayang, nih aku bikinin makan siang spesial buat orang manis depan aku."

WW: "Aduh… kamu kali ah yang manis. Sampe repot-repot nyiapin ini segala buat aku."

MG: "Buat kamu apa sih yang nggak? Jalan kaki ampe ke bulan aja aku rela kalo kamu yang nyuruh."

WW: "Retjeh ah."

MG: "Tapi tetep cinta kan?"

WW: "Iya." :]

.

.

.

Thugdere!Wonwoo

.

MG: "Eh tumben lo mau deket-deket gue. Jadi sekarang lo juga suka ama gue ya?"

WW: "Yes! Dapet!"

MG: "Eh? Lo sejak kapan megang dompet gue?"

WW: "Mati aja lo item. Gue gak butuh lo. Yang gue butuhin cuma dompet lo." *ketawa nista*

MG: *mau nangis*

.

.

.

Dandere!Mingyu

.

WW: "Ada apa Gyu? Tumben lo nyamperin gue?"

MG: "Gue suka ama lo."

WW: "Hah? Seriusan?"

MG: "Iya. Tapi pasti lo gak punya perasaan yang sama ke gue. Ya udah deh gapapa."

WW: "Belom gue jawab woy." :[

.

.

.

Yandere!Wonwoo

.

MG: "Lo liat si Tzuyu?"

WW: "Kagak. Ngapain lo nanyain dia?"

MG: "Ngambil buku gue yang dipinjem dia."

WW: "Mati."

MG: "Hah?"

WW: "Dia deketin lo semalem. Jadi tadi pagi gue bunuh dia. Karena cuma gue yang boleh deket ama lo."

MG: "Serem amat." :']

.

.

.

Tsundere!Mingyu

.

WW: "Apa lo liat-liat? Suka ama gue bilang."

MG: "Amit-amit suka ama makhluk krempeng penyakitan kayak lo."

WW: "Jahat. Udah gak mau ngaku, ngeledek pula." :'[

MG: "Bukan gak mau ngaku. Gue emang gak suka ama lo. Masih banyak makhluk indah di dunia ini yang bisa gue sukain dibanding lo."

WW: "Ngaku aja napa. Udah jelas tau gak."

MG: "Nggak!"

.

.

.

Kuudere!Wonwoo

.

MG: "Gue tau lo suka ama gue. Tapi _sorry,_ gue gak punya perasaan yang sama kayak lo. Gue udah suka ama orang lain."

WW: "Bodo amat. Lagian gue kan gak nyatain. Jadi napa lo mesti nanggepin?"

MG: "Eh iya ya." ._.

.

.

.

Yangire!Mingyu

.

MG: "Sekali lagi lo ngatain adek gue, gue bunuh lo."

WW: "Ini apa? Lo lagi nikam perut gue pake pisau, ngapain masih ngancem?"

MG: "Suka-suka gue dong."

WW: "Lagian gue gak ngatain adek lo. Gue cuma bilang cantikan rambutnya panjang kayak minggu kemaren."

MG: "Minseo selalu cantik dengan gaya rambut apapun."

WW: "Lebay." *tewas akibat kehabisan banyak darah*

.

.

.

Tsunshun!Wonwoo

.

MG: "Lo suka ama gue kan?"

WW: "Amit-amit suka ama makhluk item jelek idiot miskin kayak lo."

MG: "Gue salah ya? Kirain, lo suka ama gue. Maaf." *pergi*

WW: "Harusnya gue gak usah kasar gitu ama dia barusan! Aaaaaaaaaa nyeseeeeeeeeeel!" *acak-acak rambut*

.

.

.

 **TEORI**

.

.

.

WW: "Himedere itu kayak namanya, hime. Dalam bahasa Jepang, artinya putri. Bersikap seperti tuan putri. Suka merintah. Perintahnya harus diturut. Dia punya sesuatu yang lo inginkan. Kalo lo gak nurutin perintah dia, lo gak bakal dapetin apa yang lo mau."

.

MG: "Deredere itu bersikap manis. Baik dari kata-katanya maupun aksinya. Termasuk ngegombal juga."

.

WW: "Thugdere itu kayak namanya, thug. Preman. Penjahat. Dia berani berbuat jahat bahkan ke gebetannya sekalipun."

.

MG: "Dandere itu gak pedean. Pasrah. Pesimis. Dia pasrah aja kalo gebetannya gak balik suka ama dia. Dia gak bakal maksa. Karena dia yakin kalo gebetannya bener-bener gak bisa suka balik ama dia sampe kapanpun."

.

WW: "Yandere itu posesif abis. Dia bakal bunuh siapapun yang deketin gebetannya."

.

MG: "Tsundere itu malu-malu kucing alias malu tapi mau. Di depannya aja bilang gak suka. Padahal sebenernya suka. Sebenernya perhatian juga, tapi gengsinya selangit."

.

WW: "Kuudere itu bodo amat mau gebetannya suka balik ama dia apa enggak. Sebelas-dua belas lah ama dandere. Cuma bedanya kuudere itu kalo cintanya ditolak, dia gak bakal masukin ke hati. Yang penting udah nyatain. Kalo gak diterima, ya udah. Gak kayak dandere yang bakal kepikiran terus."

.

MG: "Yangire itu overprotektif ama keluarganya. Dia bakal bunuh siapapun yang nyakitin anggota keluarganya."

.

WW: "Tsunshun itu malu-malu kucing yang kalo abis nyangkal gebetannya, dia selalu nyesel gak ketulungan. Tapi dia gak belajar dari pengalaman. Udahnya pasti bakal gitu lagi."

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

Masih gak ngerti? Angkat tangan.

Jadi pemirsah, ff rikuesannya Wonu lagi diproses. Lagi ditulis sama Mingyu. Jadi selagi nunggu beres, aku kasih bonus chapter ini dulu deh. Singkat, tapi semoga bermanfaat dan nambah wawasan tentang per-dere-an.

Teori dan praktek di atas murni pake kata-kataku sendiri. Niatnya sih biar lebih gampang dipahami. So correct me if I wrong. Siapa tau aku ada salah pemahaman dengan yg aslinya.


	12. Mingyu nulis ff (2)

_Claim_ _ing_ _:_

 _Story © KMG_

 _SVT ©_ _Pledis_ _Entertainment_

 _Pair: Kim_ _Mingyu_ _X Jeon_ _Wonwoo_

 _Supporting cast: You will find out_

SC: "Heleh sosoan main rahasia-rahasiaan nih anak."

 _Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Romance, Life, Satire, Picaresque, Social Criticism, Self-Fulfillment, Tragedy_

JH: "Genre-nya gak berubah ya. Masih aja bejibun."

 _Type:_ _BL alias Boys Love_

HS: "Huaaa akhirnyaaa si item nulis ff MinWon mahooo! Yeaaahhhsss!" XD

 _Rate: Tau ah._ _Tentuin_ _aja sendiri_

DK: "Hmmm..." *senyum curiga*

JS: *siap-siap tobat abis baca ini*

 _Length:_ _Oneshot_

 _Additional info: Out of Character, Self-Inserted, Kink,_ _Ficathon_ _, Fanon,_ _ABOverse!AU_

SK: "Anjaaayyy gaya bener tuh makhluk nulis aboverse." *ngasih tatapan _underestimate_ ke Mingyu*

 _ **WARNING!**_ _ **Beres ngetik gak dibaca ulang lagi.**_ _ **No edit. Dan**_ _ **gak ada yang betain.**_ __ _ **Jadi tulisannya masih acak-acakan.**_ _ **Bahasa**_ _ **ringan banget. Alur gak jelas.**_

 _Ini adalah kisah bahagia_ _Kim_ _Mingyu dan_ _Jeon_ _Wonwoo sebagai pasangan sehidup semati_

Jun: *rolling eyes* "Iya deh iya."

 _Dengan hormat_ _KMG presents a completely greatest Meanie fanfic_ _ever in your whole life_ _entitled_

' _CALL ON MEETING THE BRAVE'_

VN: "Wah sekarang ada kemajuan ya bikin judulnya gak _cheesy_ lagi." *jiwa bule NYC mode on*

MG: -_-

 _Have a happy reading guys…_

 _Sejak kecil Jeon Wonwoo selalu percaya diri bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang alpha di masa yang akan datang. Namun takdir berkata lain ketika hasil tes di saat ia menginjak usia remaja mengatakan bahwa ia adalah positif seorang omega._

WW: *blushing*

VN: "Cieee KMG pake bahasa baku sekarang." *salpok*

 _Ia merasa tertekan dan seketika kehilangan gairah hidup selama beberapa hari. Berterimakasihlah pada ibunya yang tidak pernah lelah untuk menghiburnya dan meyakinkan bahwa menjadi omega tidaklah seburuk yang dibayangkan. Hanya bertugas untuk memberikan keturunan._

WZ: "Ya elah Won cuma gegara jadi omega aja ampe kayak gitu. Lebay amat."

WW: -_-

 _Wonwoo tidak tahu kapan ia akan mengalami heat pertama dan ia tidak memiliki persiapan apapun. Ia tetap menjalani kehidupan dengan normal hingga ia tumbuh dewasa._

T8: "Ini tuh berasa Wonwoo hyung gak tau kapan bakal dateng bulan. Iya gak sih?"

DK: *ngakak*

HS: "Intinya sih sama-sama nunggu masa subur." *ngakak*

SK: "Emang makhluk kurus kayak dia bisa subur gitu? *ngakak*

DK: "Eh jangan dikira. Biarpun kurus, tapi dia tuh produktif banget."

BooSeokSoon: *high-five*

WW: *emo*

DK: "Ehe." *langsung nyengir kuda ngeliat tampang Wonwoo, berhenti ketawa* "Produktif kan maknanya bisa banyak, hyung. Produktif nulis lirik rap, misalnya."

WW: "Udahlah. Gue tau kok maksud lo ke mana. Bukan ke sana. Dasar otak dewasa." -_-

DK: "Ya bagus dong kalo gue bersikap dewasa." XD

WW: "Eh bedain ya mana otak dewasa, mana sikap dewasa."

HS: "Lebih dewasa mana dibandingin pas lo nulis ff beradegan ranjang yang Mingyu jadi _bottom_ -nya?"

DK & HS: *ngakak lagi*

MG: "Gak usah ngungkit itu!" :[

WW: *ikut ngakak*

MG: "Yah sayang, kok kamu jadi ikut-ikutan ketawa sih?" :[[[

WW: :p

MG: "Mau aku bikin sakit demam lagi?"

WW: *langsung diem*

 _Pada suatu hari Wonwoo pergi ke tempat kerja. Itu adalah hari dimana ia menjelang heat pertama. Dan ia masih tidak mengetahuinya atau merasakan apapun. Jika tahu, sejak awal ia tidak akan keluar rumah. Itu terlalu beresiko._

SC: "Waaahhh... kecium bakal ada bahaya nih."

 _Karena ia belum berpengalaman, tentu saja ia belum memiliki mate. Dan ia belum menemukan seorang alpha yang cocok untuknya._

DN: "Iya sih tapi udah kebaca ya pasti Mingyu hyung yang bakal jadi _mate_ -nya." -_-

JH: "Belom tentu sih. Kalo sama Jun gimana?" *senyum polos*

Jun: "Bisa jadi." :p

MG: "Paan sih kalian ini. Jangan mulai deh." :[

JH: "Tapi gak mungkin sih. Mengingat Mingyu itu mengharuskan Wonwoo selalu jadi milik dia." ._.

MG: -_-

 _Mayoritas pegawai termasuk atasan Wonwoo di kantornya adalah sembilan puluh persen alpha._

HS: O.O "MANTAP BOS Q."

WZ: "Beneran bahaya ini mah."

JS: *deg-degan*

 _Ia memasuki gedung dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya di lantai atas. Ia melewati penjaga, resepsionis, orang-orang yang ia temui di lobi, koridor, ruangan sekitar koridor, lift, dan koridor lainnya. Mereka semua adalah alpha. Mereka mencium bau heat Wonwoo yang sangat menyengat._

HS: *gemes*

DK: *antisipasi*

JS: *nelen ludah*

WW: *tegang*

 _Para alpha itu bereaksi seperti vampir kehausan yang mencium bau darah segar._

HS: O.O

 _Itu belum seberapa. Dibandingkan ketika Wonwoo sudah sampai di ruangannya dan mulai melakukan pekerjaan. Ia hanya ditempatkan di sebuah ruangan kecil sendirian. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah, ia mendiamkan dirinya terlalu lama sehingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Spontan membenturkan punggung ke sudut ruangan dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Gemetar, dan berkeringat banyak._

VN: "Woaaahhh mulai nih mulai."

 _Ia mendambakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan._

SK: "Mendambakan apa atuh hyung." *senyum jail*

 _Ia benar-benar berada dalam masa heat-nya sekarang._

DK "Asique."

 _Dan baunya tercium hingga ke seluruh penjuru gedung kantor._

DN: "Anjir." XD

 _Semua alpha tidak bisa lagi menahan itu dan segera berlari ke asal bau heat itu._

HS: *makin gregetan*

DK: *makin antisipasi*

JS: *nelen ludah makin banyak*

WW: *makin tegang*

T8: "Kasian Wonwoo hyung tar nasibnya gimana?" :[ *baper*

Jun: "Ya udah sih tinggal baca aja lanjutannya." -_-

T8: "Eh iya ya."

Jun: "Meh."

 _Wonwoo tidak memiliki suppressant sehingga ia tidak bisa mengurangi aromanya yang kuat. Pintu ruangan Wonwoo tertutup namun tidak dikunci. Sementara semua alpha sedang berlari kesetanan dari tempatnya masing-masing menuju ke sana seperti zombie._

 _BRAKKK!_

 _Seorang pria membuka pintu dengan kasar._

SC: "Hayooo siapa tuuuch...?"

JH: "Anjir alay banget. Bukan temen gue." :']

JS: "Gak kenal. Gak kenal."

Jun: "Alah paling juga si item tuh yang masuk."

WZ: "Yah emang siapa lagi? Kan pemeran utamanya mereka."

 _Ia adalah Shownu._

SC: "Salah tebak, pemirsa."

JH: "Penonton kecewa."

HS: "Ebuset."

DK: "Shownu hyung ternyata." ._.

SK: "Dia eksis di ffnya Mingyu hyung." XD

WW: "Kok yang dateng Shownu hyung sih? Aku kan maunya kamu Gyu." :[

MG: *nahan ketawa*

 _Ia adalah seorang senior yang memiliki tubuh besar dan lengan kekar._

WW: "Aw." *tiba-tiba kepengen sama Shownu*

MG: :[ "Salah ya gue nulis gini."

 _Ia menjilat bibir ketika melihat Wonwoo seperti cacing kepanasan._

HS: "AAA TIDAAAKKK! SHOWNU HYUNG YANG GANAS ADALAH YANG GUE BUTUHIN SAAT INI!"

WZ: *jitak kepala Hoshi* "Berisik banget sih dari tadi."

HS: "Maaf sayang. Terlalu bersemangat." :[

 _Meskipun Wonwoo mengenal Shownu dengan baik bukan berarti Wonwoo ingin pria itu menjadi mate-nya. Tapi di saat-saat seperti ini ia tidak bisa memikirkan itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya._

VN: "Cieee Wonu hyung gak kuat udah kepengen." *ngakak lebar sampe bantingin tablet ke lantai*

WW: "Kampret." :']

 _Sehingga ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Shownu yang sama kesetanannya dengannya itu mendekatinya._

T8: ._.

 _Mereka sama-sama sudah memasang posisi untuk proses knotting._

12 member: O.O !

DN: "WOY!"

SC: "INI KENAPA JADI GINI?!"

JH: "HEH ITEM! LO KE MANA DI SAAT-SAAT SEPERTI INI?!"

HS: "GAK! INI GAK BOLEH TERJADI! WONWOO CUMA BOLEH SAMA MINGYU! GAK BOLEH SAMA YANG LAEN!"

DK: *masukin tangan ke mulut, gigitin*

WZ: "BERISIK BANGET ANJIR!"

JS: *nutup mata*

MG: "Ampun dah nih bocah-bocah." -_-

Jun: "AYO SHOWNU HYUNG! LANJUTKAN! LANJUTKAN!"

MG: "HEH!"

 _Lalu Kim Mingyu yang adalah bos Wonwoo, datang._

12 member: *berasa naik roller coaster*

SK: "EAAAAAAAAAA."

DN: *ketawa*

VN: _"Yeah. As expected."_

Jun: *kecewa*

WZ: "Enak amat idup si item. Di ff kemaren jadi raja, sekarang jadi bos."

MG: "Biarin lah ff ff gue. suka-suka gue dong." :[

WZ: "Gue bikin ff lo jadi rakjel tau rasa lo."

MG: "Awas aja."

WZ: "Apa? Mau gue lempar gitar?"

MG: *diem*

 _Bersamaan dengan alpha lain dan di saat bersamaan mereka ingin menyerbu Wonwoo._

SC: "Udahlah _gangbang_ aja biar seru." *ngakak*

JH: "Mana ada lah konsep aboverse _knotting_ banyakan."

DN: "Gak ngerti. Gak ngerti. Gue masih bayi."

WZ: *geleng-geleng kepala, prihatin ngeliat manusia jaman sekarang (maksudnya ngeliat SCoups)*

 _Tapi karena Mingyu adalah seorang alpha breed, yaitu alpha di atas semua alpha, ia memasang mode alpha command dan mengirim perintah ke semua alpha di sana untuk menunduk. Termasuk Shownu._

DK: "Anjiiirrr... _alpha breed_ dooong... pake _alpha command_ lagi."

VN: "Mantap mental."

WZ: "Kesel gue ngeliat si item sempurna banget idupnya."

HS: "Ya baguslah. Wonwoo cuma boleh dapet pasangan yang sempurna kayak Mingyu gini."

MG: "Panutan Q." *love sign*

VN: "MinWon shipper tingkat akut _detected."_

WZ: *dalem hati* _"Beneran abis ini gue bikin ff si item miskin, cacat, menderita."_

" _Menunduklah kalian semua! Diam! Dia milikku." Itu adalah perintah yang Mingyu berikan dari dalam pikirannya melalui aloha command._

12 member: *salpok* *ngakak*

SC: _"Typo_ -nya gak nahan."

JS: "Pengen _cool_ tapi _failed."_

JH: _"Alpha breed_ fanboy Astro."

JS: "Antara ngefans Astro atau ngebet pengen ke Hawaii."

SC: "Kalem, tar buat Jacket BTS di album berikutnya gue usulin ke papa (Pledis) biar kita _photoshoot_ -nya di Hawaii."

JS: "Terbaek emang leader-ku."

95 line: *high-five sambil ngakak*

SK: "Akibat gak _proofreading."_

MG: "Bngst."

DN: "Yang tua tua tumben akur."

SC: "Yang paling muda perhatian amat."

DN: "Idih enggak ya." :[

 _Shownu yang hendak menyentuh Wonwoo itu berhenti seketika karena alpha command adalah paksaan yang tidak bisa ditolak. Tubuh mereka akan secara otomatis patuh pada perintah itu._

 _Tanpa membawa Wonwoo ke tempat tertutup terlebih dahulu, Mingyu langsung melakukan proses knotting di sana. Disaksikan oleh semua alpha agar mereka tahu bahwa Wonwoo hanya milik Mingyu._

DK: "SUGOOOIII!"

SK: "GAK DI PUBLIK JUGA MAS."

WZ: "Kurang ajar." :]

JS: "Ya Tuhan. Semoga ini terakhir kalinya gue baca beginian. Gue ngerasa sangat kotor dan berdosa."

HS: *mukul-mukulin punggung Mingyu pake bantal sofa saking bahagianya*

MG: "SAKIT WOY!"

Jun: "Bersyukurlan itu hanya bantal, bukan cambuk."

SC: "Sa ae hama tembok Cina."

VN: _"I smell BDSM."_

MG: "Gue? Ama si buntelan lemak spora ini? Gak sudi! Mendingan ama Minghao aja gue."

T8: *adek syok*

WW: *jewer telinga Mingyu*

MG: "A-a-aw! Ampun sayang." TT

 _Di luar dugaan, Wonwoo tidak merasa sakit. Itu artinya mereka saling menyukai. Ya, mereka sudah memiliki perasaan itu sejak lama._

HS: "YES! UDAH LAMA SALING SUKA! HAHAHA." *mukul-mukulin kepala Mingyu pake bantal sampe Mingyu jatoh ke lantai*

MG: "BERENTI WOY GENDUT!"

DN: "Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan seorang _dancer."_ *gesture ok*

SC: "Bersyukurlah itu hanya sebuah bantal, bukan mesin pembuat kopi."

Jun: _"Don't stole my joke, brah."_ ._.

 _Wonwoo tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya jika ia melakukannya dengan Shownu. Karena ia bukanlah seseorang yang Wonwoo inginkan. Wonwoo ternyata tidak membutuhkan fuck buddy pada heat pertama-nya. Karena ia langsung mendapatkan mate-nya. Ya, Mingyu adalah alpha untuk Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo sekarang telah menjadi mate. Dan Mingyu akan selalu menemani dan memenuhi kebutuhan Wonwoo dalam periode heat-nya selama tiga bulan penuh. Mereka akan saling menguntungkan._

JS: "TIGA BULAN?!"

Jun: "JADI SELAMA TIGA BULAN MEREKA BAKAL-"

SC: "Ya elah biasa aja sih. Kalo _heat_ kan emang gitu."

JH: "Dengerin tuh masternya tukang baca ff lagi ngomong."

SC: "Heh." -_-

MG: "Yah, jenis apa sih yang belom pernah Eskup hyung baca? Pasti udah dicobain semua."

SC: "Iya dong." *senyum bangga*

DK: "Kalo yang jenisnya rate M yang Eskup hyung jadi _bottom_ -nya Jeonghan hyung udah pernah juga?" *ngakak*

SC: "Anjir enggak ya!" :[

JH: "Najis."

T8: *bayangin leader jadi _di bawah*_ *pengen muntah*

 _Dan yang paling penting adalah, Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo saling mencintai._

 _._

 _THE END_

 _._

HS: "HOREEEEEEEEEE!" *heboh* *tepuk tangan ala ala anjing laut seratus tepukan perdetik*

VN: "Ini udah tamat, dan gada dialog sama sekali. Bener-bener _style_ -nya KMG banget."

SK: "Udahlah biarkan aja itu jadi ciri khas dia. Tiap penulis kan punya gaya masing-masing."

DN: "Lagi-lagi gue baca tulisan gak berfaedah tapi ini lumayan seru. Bikin perasaan campur aduk."

 _Writer's note:_

 _Hai readers._

12 member: "Hai juga KMGGG."

MG: "Gak usah deh."

 _Ketemu lagi sama author terganteng sejagad *seluruh dunia standing applause*_

12 member: *clingak-clinguk nyari orang yang lagi tepuk tangan sambil berdiri*

MG: "Ahelah lebay amat lo pada." -_-

 _dengan bawain ff yg lebih keren dari ff keren sebelumnya._

12 member: :]

MG: :']

 _Teristimewa buat Wonwoo hyung-ku sayangku cintaku negeriku._

WW: *blushing parah*

HS: *gemes banget pengen jedotin kepala Mingyu berkali-kali ke tembok tapi udah capek jadi diem*

 _Padahal niat mau hiatus nulis tapi kamu minta aku nulis ff MinWon yah buat kamu apa sih yg enggak?_

SK: "Heleh hiatus hiatus gaya lo."

VN: "Baru juga nulis dua kali."

SK: "Nah itu."

DN: "Sakit radang usus sama cidera dulu sana baru bisa hiatus berbulan-bulan."

HS, WW, T8: *ngerasa terpanggil*

HS: "Gak usah bawa luka lama deh bocah."

WW: "Gue hiatusnya cuma sebulan ya gak ampe berbulan-bulan gitu."

T8: "Awas tar kualat."

DN: "Amit-amit."

 _Masa Joshua hyung minta, aku kasih, sementara kamu yg minta, gak aku kasih? Nih udah aku bikinin ya sayang. Semoga sukaaa._

WW: "Apapun yang kamu tulis, aku bakal selalu suka." :]

MG: "Awww..."

VN: _"Get a room."_

 _/ciuman cinta dari KMG The Perfect Brave Alpha Breed :*_

JS: _"Brave_ yang bisa ngasih _aloha command_ iya."

MG: "GAK USAH NGUNGKIT ITU NAPA."

SC: "Ini mau di-publish di _fake_ blog lo lagi?"

WW: "Jangan! Tar dibaca sama Bohyuk lagi." :[

MG: "Bener. Tar Minseo dihujat lagi gegara malah komen-komenan ama Bohyuk." :[

DN: "Setau gue mereka udah jadian deh. Kalo mau ngobrol ya paling _personal chat_ aja."

MG&WW: "JADIAN?!"

MG: "Tau dari mana lo?" :[

DN: "Yeee orang gue duduk sebangku ama Minseo. Masa iya gitu doang gak tau."

HS: "Ini gak bisa dibiarin! Mereka kudu putus secepetnya demi kelangsungan hubungan MinWon!" *berapi-api*

SK: "Jahat amat." ._.

SC: "Meanie shipper egois." *ngakak*

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Kyunie | Beanienim | beanie**

 **Silent Noise | seonbaenim | Redlane Ache**

 **Bettylafea | Alda Trand | memegyu**

 **Clara17carat | 17karat | novi07citra**

 **Itsathenazi | magnificentlizzy | mintchan17**

 **Daebaektaeluv | fera95 | syupit**

 **SkyBlueAndWhite | Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Hikaru na yuuhi | redhoeby93 | Jeon Yeowoo**

 **meaniekrr**

Maaf kalo chap ini garing dan ngecewain. Salahin aja si KMG, ehe.

Kalo banyak kesalahan dalam pengertian tentang omegaverse nya di sini maafin ya. Sotoy emang akutuh.

Makasih buat kalian yg ngasih usulan. Tapi maaf karena aku gak bisa mewujudkannya, hikseu.

Udahan ya. Aku bakal tetep lanjut ini cuma kalo ada ide aja. Jadi gak usah nungguin lagi lanjutannya wkwkwk.

Terus buat yg nanya ff sebelah kapan lanjut, yah, gak tau ya. Aku lagi amnesia. Aku lupa gimana caranya nulis, hoho.

Dadah~

See you on top *?*


	13. Baby Mingyu kedinginan

[Info ulang] Kamar 3: Jeonghan [atas], SCoups [bawah Jeonghan], Woozi [Atas], Mingyu [bawah Woozi]

.

Latihan menari yang biasanya dilakukan hingga jam tiga pagi, malam ini ditiadakan karena Mingyu tidak bisa bergabung. Ia menjadi pembawa acara baru bersama Chaeyeon dan Song Kang sehingga ia dan manajernya baru pulang dan tiba di dorm pada tengah malam ketika semua member sudah terlelap. Mingyu yang sangat kelelahan langsung membersihkan badan dan merebahkan badan di kasur. Mingyu belum sempat menarik selimut dan Wonwoo tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Mingyu.

WW: "Bentar Gyu."

MG: *bangun lagi, duduk* "Loh? Sayang, kok belom bobo? Mau aku boboin?"

WW: "Idih." -_-

MG: "Ada apa?"

WW: "Nih kamu pake ini dulu." *duduk pinggir kasur dan dorong dada Mingyu sampe baringan lagi, nyingkap baju Mingyu sampe ke atas dada*

MG: "Kamu mau ngapain?" O.O

Wonwoo membuka tutup botol minyak telon yang dia bawa lalu diarahkan ke atas dada dan perut Mingyu. Ditekannya botol kecil itu sampai isisnya menetes sedikit-sedikit keluar dan menetes di badan Mingyu. Lalu Wonwoo mengusapi bagian depan badan Mingyu itu dengan lembut dan sayang. Mingyu sudah seperti bayi saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

WW: "Biar anget. Malem ini dingin banget soalnya."

MG: "Duh jadi terharu." :']

WW: "Terharu kenapa?" *masih ngolesin minyak telon*

MG: "Ya kamu perhatian ama aku ampe segitunya."

WW: "Ya elah cuma gitu doang juga." *masih ngolesin*

MG: -_-

WW: *makin anteng ngolesin, dianya juga jadi ikutan anget abisnya*

MG: "Tapi pengen ketawa juga sih." xD

WW: "Lah kok pengen ketawa?"

MG: "Abisnya aku udah mikir yang aneh-aneh."

WW: "Mikirin apa hayo?"

MG: "Ya kirain kamu mau ngapain aku gitu."

WW: "Dasar." -_-

MG: "Tapi gak mungkin lah ya kamu kayak gitu. Soalnya ada Eskup hyung, Jeonghan hyung, sama Woozi hyung di sini. Takutnya kebangun dan ngeliat."

WW: "Aku gak segila itu. Aku masih tau tempat." -_-

MG: "Kamu tau aja sih kalo aku kedinginan. Padahal udah mandi pake air anget."

WW: "Soalnya masih musim dingin. Musim semi belom dateng. Apalagi kamu pulangnya tengah malem gitu tadi pasti dingin banget." *benerin posisi baju Mingyu dan nyelimutin sampe sebatas dada*

MG: "Aku berasa jadi bayi kamu diperlakuin kayak gini."

WW: "Kamu emang bayi aku."

MG: "Gendong aku maaa..."

WW: "Nyadar body lah Gyu. Badan segede apaan gitu minta gendong ke yang kurus gini. Lagian gak puas apa kamu udah aku gendong di punggung pas era Mansae sambil lari-lari dua kali sama era DWC? Tau gak? Udahnya tuh pinggang ama punggung aku langsung sakit semaleman."

MG: "Tau. Tapi kan udahnya dipijitin."

WW: "Iya dipijitin. Yang satu dipijitin ama si gendut. Yang satu dipijitin ama si Jun. Yang satu lagi dipijitin ama Eskup hyung."

MG: "Ya abisnya kan si gendut ama Jun hyung sekamar sama kamu. Jadi ya wajar kalo kamu dipijitinnya ama mereka."

WW: "Eskup hyung sekamarnya sama kamu tuh. Tapi dia mau mijitin aku."

MG: "Soalnya dia kan leader. Perhatian banget ama semua member."

WW: "Kamu pacar aku. tapi perhatiannya kurang ya? Dateng ke kamar aku bisa kali? Kan cuma sebelahan."

MG: "Iya iya deh sayang. Aku yang salah. Masih kurang perhatian. Maafin aku ya."

WW: "Oke. Kali ini dimaafin. Tapi laen kali kalo badan aku ada yang sakit lagi, aku maunya kamu yang mijitin."

MG: "Gak usah nunggu badan sakit. Sekarang juga boleh. Aku kasih pijat plus plus mau?"

WW: "Astaga Kim Mingyu. Otak kamu tuh ya."

MG: "Kenapa emang?"

WW: "Tar yang ada badan aku yang tadinya gak sakit begini malah jadi sakit semua."

MG: *nyengir DK*

WW: "Udahlah buat sekarang gak usah mikir yang aneh-aneh ya. Tidur aja yang nyenyak." *nyingkap poni Mingyu, cium keningnya agak lama*

MG: *senyum lebar*

WW: "Selamat tidur."

MG: "Makasih sayang." *seketika capeknya ngilang*

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

Aku ga tau ya di sana ada minyak telon apa engga wkwkwk ini buat ngedukung plot aja sih biar jatohnya Mingyu bayi bgt gitu. But why this becomes so local lol.

Chap ini jadinya drabble. Soalnya jumlah wordsnya di bawah 1k. Tapi biarpun dikit aku harap kalian suka. Emang gak kocak juga, tapi aku pengen coba bikin yg manis agak fluffy gitu nyempil di sini sekali-kali. Dinginnya terinspirasi dari cuaca di rumah aku yg skrg skrg dingin bgt. Sering turun ujan. Ini Bandung mau turun salju apa gimana sih?

Chap ini plotnya hasil remake dari prompt yg pernah aku bikin di sebuah gc.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Kyunie | beanie | novi07citra**

 **Silent Noise | seonbaenim | daebaektaeluv**

 **Redlane Ache | bettylafea | Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Meaniekrr | Jeon Yeowoo | Maleslogin**

 **SkyBlueAndWhite**

Jadi kalian mau siapa yg bakal nulis ff selanjutnya? Antara SCoups, Jeonghan, Joshua, Hoshi, Woozi, DK, The8, Seungkwan, Vernon, atau Dino? Yah pokoknya yg belom kebagian. Aku nanya pilihan gini karena tiap member dengan karakter yg berbeda pasti tulisannya juga beda. Contohnya DK yg sangat humoris, berisik, heboh, dan nganu *?* itu pasti tulisan dan isi ceritanya beda kan sama Joshua yg religius, kalem, penyabar, dan gentle alias lembut. Yah itu sih cuma contoh aja. Terus pairingnya apa? Mau Meanie lagi atau yg lain? Terus temanya apa? Itu semua tergantung jawaban kalian dan pertimbangan aku.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak :*


	14. Hoshi nulis ff

_**LOOSE CANNON**_

SC: "Hm... judulnya keren."

JH: "Heleh. Bilang aja gak ngerti artinya."

SC: "Emang enggak. Makanya keren."

JH: -_-

 _Wonwoo tidak menyukai anjing. Lebih dari itu, mungkin ia membencinya. Tapi Mingyu adalah pengecualian. Mingyu adalah seekor german shepherd yang masih hidup di usianya yang sudah terlalu tua untuk ukuran seekor anjing._

MG: ._.

11 member: *ROTFL*

WZ: "Akhirnya lo nista juga dalem ff. Jadi anjing!" *ngakak lagi*

HS: "Eh siapa dulu dong yang nulisnya?" *bangga*

WZ: "BD."

HS: :[

MG: "Eh gendut. Lo tega banget sih ama gue? Apa salah gue coba? Ampe lo bikin gue jadi kayak gini." T-T

HS: "Salah lo tuh gak bikin momen sebanyak dulu ama Wonwoo."

MG: "Perasaan masih ah." -_-

HS: "Iya itu perasaan lo doang emang."

 _Dua puluh empat tahun. Sebaya dengan Wonwoo. Mungkin sebentar lagi juga Mingyu akan segera menemui ajalnya._

DK: "Mingyu si anjing yang sudah uzur." *ngakak lebar*

JS: " _Uzur_ banget yalord." xD

MG: -_-

WW: *nahan ketawa, gak tega juga ama Mingyu*

MG: "Katanya shipper. Manaaa? Malah mau pisahin dengan kematian." :[

HS: "Ini kan cuma ff. Baper amat elah." -_-

 _Wonwoo harus mempersiapkan hati untuk apa yang akan ia hadapi jika Mingyu mati nanti._

SK: "Ini lebay. Jadi antara pengen ngakak, sama pengen nangis. Bingung."

VN: "Lah sama dong."

 _Dan jangan tanya kenapa Wonwoo menamai anjingnya seperti nama manusia. Kau boleh beranggapan bahwa Wonwoo hanya terlalu introvert dan asosial atau apapun istilah yang kau tahu yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Wonwoo yang tidak memiliki teman satu spesies dengannya. Sehingga ia menamai anjingnya demikian._

 _Tidak hanya anjing. Wonwoo juga memelihara seekor hamster di dalam kamar apartemennya itu. Setiap hari hamster gembul itu hanya menyaksikan bagaimana majikannya begitu menyayangi Mingyu jika dilihat dari perlakuannya. Dan hamster itu menyukai interaksi yang ia lihat. Jika hamster itu adalah manusia, ia pasti sudah berteriak: Astaga kalian ini akur sekali. Membuatku iri saja._

DK: "ASTAGA GUE TAU INI HAMSTER, SIAPA!" *nepuk tangan sekali keras banget, ngasih _suspicious look_ ke Hoshi*

HS: * _shy_ *

Jun: "Julukan _The President of MinWon Shipper_ emang gak pernah luntur ya dari dia."

 _Ketika Mingyu baru menginjak awal usia dewasa beberapa belas tahun yang lalu, ia adalah anjing yang besar dan kuat dengan warna bulu yang gelap._

T8: "Bahagia aja lah Gyu lo di sini tetep digambarin gagah banget _at least_."

MG: "Iya tapi tetep aja. Gue anjing, Hao. Anjing!" :'[

HS: "Nah itu ngaku."

BSS: *ngakak bareng*

 _Sekarang ketika tua, ia terlihat sedikit menyusut. Tidak sebesar dulu. Dan tidak banyak bergerak. Ia hanya seekor anjing tua pemalas yang hanya bisa tidur, makan, berjalan dengan begitu lambat, dan bergerak tanpa gairah. Ia juga sering sakit-sakitan dan semakin merepotkan Wonwoo._

MG: "Penggambaran gagah dari mananya coba?" T-T

T8: *nyengir* "Gue lupa, itu kan penggambaran lo pas masih muda dulu."

DN: "Iya. Ceritanya sekarang lo udah tua hyung."

 _Tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah satu kalipun berharap bahwa anjingnya segera mati dengan cepat agar satu beban dalam hidupnya hilang._

SC: "Kok tetiba jadi sedih ya?" :']

 _Tidak, ia justru terus merawat Mingyu sepenuh hati dan merasa ingin terus berada di sisi Mingyu di saat-saat terakhirnya ini._

JH: "Astagaaa... siapa yang menaruh bawang di sini...?" *mulai berkaca-kaca*

DN: "Dasar emak-emak."

JS: "Tapi emang beneran sedih Din. Gue juga jadi pengen nangis ini." :']

 _Suatu hari ketika hamster milik Wonwoo memakan biji bunga matahari hariannya, ia memperhatikan sebuah adegan yang sudah terlalu familiar di bola mata hitamnya. Wonwoo yang hanya duduk di atas permukaan sofa ketika mendekap Mingyu dengan erat. Mengusapi tubuh berat anjing di pangkuannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Keduanya memberikan kenyamanan satu sama lain seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskan._

Jun: "Duh, bisa ngalahin _feel angst_ -nya Hachiko nih." :']

WZ: "Bener-bener bagus cerita tentang kasih sayang seekor anjing dan majikannya ini."

MG: "Terus aja tekenin kata anjingnya ya." :[

WZ: "Engga Gyu. Beneran ini bagus ceritanya mengharukan. Hebat yang nulisnya."

HS: "Yeee dibilangin juga, siapa dulu dong yang nulisnya?"

WZ: "Iyain."

HS: "Notis dikit apa susahnya sih?" :']

 _Dan jangan lupa. Hamster itu selalu memperhatikan. Mengawasi perkembangan situasi yang terjadi. Interaksi apapun yang dilakukan Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak pernah lepas dari pandangan hamster itu._

T8: "Ini hamsternya asik bener." *lirik-lirik Hoshi*

HS: * _shy_ *

" _Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kita bisa seperti ini. Tapi ketika aku menikah dan memiliki anak nanti, kau tidak akan lagi berada di sisiku seperti ini. Jadi aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamamu untuk saat ini."_

DK: "Tertampar."

SK: "Nikahnya Wonwoo hyung ama orang lain ya."

VN: "Ya kali ama anjing."

JS: " _Dat 'aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamamu untuk saat ini' gives me life yet sorrow all at once_." T-T *yang punya hati mah beda fokus*

MG: *baper* "Jangan untuk saat ini doang dong sayang." T-T

WW: *baper juga* "Gak kebayang kalo beneran sisa waktu yang kamu punya bareng aku beneran cuma dikit lagi."

 _Mingyu bukanlah seekor anjing ajaib yang bisa berbicara. Jadi ia hanya menanggapi sebagaimana anjing biasa menanggapi dengan sebuah gumaman kesedihan. Dan jika ia ingin benar-benar menangis, ia pasti sudah melolong sejak tadi._

" _Aku ingin kau hidup lebih lama, tapi aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu tersiksa karena alasan usia." Mata Wonwoo mulai berkaca-kaca ketika mengatakannya. Yah, masalah usia. Seketika Wonwoo menyesal karena semasa hidup Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak pernah membawanya pada seekor anjing betina untuk dikawinkan. Benar-benar tahun yang sia-sia, Wonwoo pikir. Ia telah melanggar hak kebutuhan biologis dan naluri binatang Mingyu._

DN: "Mingyu hyung..." ._. *bayangin yang iya iya*

MG: "Gak usah dibayangin juga!* -_-

" _Terima kasih._

 _Terima kasih._

 _Terima kasih banyak atas segala kenangan indah yang telah kau berikan padaku sejak pertama aku bisa mengingat di usia kita yang ketiga."_

JH: *mulai nangis* *member lain juga*

 _Ia mendekap Mingyu semakin kuat. Air matanya mengalir ketika mengecup bagian belakang leher Mingyu dengan lama._

JH: *makin deres air matanya*

 _Si hamster yang melihatnya ingin menangis jika ia bisa._

" _Seandainya kau adalah manusia, sama sepertiku. Kita bisa berada dalam posisi seperti ini lebih lama."_

WZ: "Udah lah anjing mah anjing aja."

MG: -_-

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah keajaiban terjadi._

 _Fisik Mingyu berubah menjadi sosok manusia._

12 member: "Lah." O.O

 _Dan tanpa busana tentu saja._

12 member: O.O O.O O.O

 _Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana reaksi Wonwoo saat itu. Kau sudah tahu pasti seperti apa. Yah, ekspresi tipikal ketika seseorang terkejut menyaksikan sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya terjadi di depan matanya. Sementara hamster itu melompat-lompat dan tidak berhenti bersuara di dalam kandangnya. Entah mengapa._

SC: "Udah pasti karena seneng dia mah."

HS: *nyengir*

" _Mingyu?"_

" _Wonwoo."_

 _Ada jenis keterkejutan lain yang Wonwoo rasakan. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam otaknya. Jika benar ini Mingyu, kenapa ia terlihat begitu muda? Sama seperti dirinya. Kemudian ia langsung mengingat bahwa Mingyu berusia sama dengannya. Dua puluh empat. Tentu Mingyu menjadi sangat muda dalam wujud manusia. Dan memiliki tubuh normal. Tidak terlalu berotot, dan tidak kurus juga. Biasa saja._

 _Tapi tetap saja. Ini adalah sebuah keanehan yang masih Wonwoo pertanyakan alasannya. Tapi ketimbang memikirkan itu semua, ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi manusia paling bahagia saat ini dan menamai keanehan itu sebagai keajaiban._

 _Tapi Mingyu berada dalam kondisi tidak sehat. Persis seperti apa yang terjadi padanya ketika terakhir berada dalam wujud anjing. Wonwoo berniat untuk memanggil dokter. Tapi melihat tubuh telanjang Mingyu, Wonwoo rasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Ia harus menutupi tubuh Mingyu dengan pakaian._

Jun: "Ngapain mesti ditutupin segala sih? Padahal kan kalo gak pake baju lebih ena. Ya kan Won?" *godain Wonwoo*

WW: *emo*

Jun: *langsung diem*

 _Mingyu memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo. Ia juga memiliki kaki-kaki lebih panjang dari Wonwoo. Jadi Wonwoo memberikan pakaian-pakaian longgar miliknya pada Mingyu._

 _Mingyu menjilati leher Wonwoo secara berulang-ulang dengan mata sayu._

12 member: *cengo*

 _Entah bagaimana sekarang Wonwoo memandang perlakuan itu seperti perbuatan mesum. Jadi ia mengatakan, "Tidak, Mingyu. Kau tahu manusia tidak melakukan itu pada manusia lainnya. Dan kau adalah seorang manusia, sekarang. Mengerti?"_

" _YA!"_

 _Wonwoo terkejut dengan jawaban Mingyu yang memekakkan telinga. Spasi di antara keduanya hanya beberapa senti tetapi Mingyu menjawabnya terlalu keras. Ia biasa menjawab Wonwoo dengan suara "_ WUF _!" yang keras. Jadi ia tetap mengaplikasikannya sekarang._

WZ: "Jiwa anjing yang mendarah daging."

MG: "Berisik lo." :[

" _Tidak, Mingyu. Manusia tidak menjawab sekeras itu di dekat telinga manusia lainnya. Mengerti?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Anjing pintar."_

WZ: "Nah kan masih dibilang anjing." xD

MG: -_-

 _Mingyu tersenyum lebar._

" _Maaf, maksudku, pria tampan."_

WZ: ._.

MG: *seketika senyum-senyum*

WW: *senyum-senyum juga*

" _Apakah aku benar-benar tampan untuk ukuran manusia?"_

" _Terlalu tampan malah. Aku iri denganmu."_

" _Terima kasih."_

 _Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas lelah ketika berpikir bahwa setelah ini ia akan harus mengajarkan Mingyu banyak hal. Banyak sekali._

" _Kau ingat? Dulu kau adalah seekor german shepherd yang gagah. Apakah kau bisa segagah itu lagi jika kau sembuh?"_

" _Tidak tahu. Memang kenapa?"_

" _Kau tampan. Dan tinggi. Dan memiliki warna kulit yang bagus. Jika kau juga gagah, kau benar-benar sempurna."_

WZ: "Plis jangan. Tar kegirangan lagi si item." -_-

MG: "Nih anak kenapa sih?" :[

DK: "Udahlah hyung. Si item emang ganteng. Di semua ff yang pernah kita baca sejauh ini kan emang dia selalu digambarkan sempurna."

T8: "Karena emang itu kenyataannya ya mau gimana lagi?"

MG: "Bener banget itu!"

WZ: "Serah."

 _Wonwoo membaringkan Mingyu di atas tempat tidur kecilnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Mingyu tetap berada dalam posisi demikian hingga Minghao selaku dokter yang dipanggil itu datang._

SK: "Anjaaayyy The8 hyung jadi dokter dooong."

T8: *ngakak* "Dokter fashion iya."

" _Aku meminta dokter Wen. Kenapa kau yang datang?"_

Jun: "Anjaaayyy gue juga jadi dokter dooong! Udah ganteng gini, jadi dokter pasti makin ganteng." xD

VN: "Iyain."

Jun: :']

DN: "Emang marga Wen lo doang hyung? Pede amat sih jadi orang. Bisa jadi kan maksudnya Wen yang lain?"

Jun: "Ya emang siapa lagi?" :[ "Emangnya lo? Yang namanya Lee di Korea ada sejuta. Di grup ini aja ada tiga."

WZ: "Eh berisik lo." *ngerasa terpanggil*

" _Ia memiliki sebuah urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Jadi ia memintaku untuk menggantikannya. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka jika aku datang?"_

SC: "The8 galak ya _as always_." xD

JH: "Buset ada dokter gini amat ama pasiennya."

JS: "Lama-lama pasiennya lari semua."

" _Tidak kok. Aku tidak keberatan. Maaf. Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Aku pasti sudah menyinggungmu." Dan itu adalah salah satu alasan ia sulit untuk memiliki teman. Ia tidak pintar berkomunikasi. Ditambah Minghao yang terlalu defensif. Seharusnya seorang dokter tidak bersikap demikian. Tapi mengingat Minghao adalah teman di kampusnya dulu dan mereka bukanlah sekedar orang lain yang tidak saling mengenal, ia pikir tidak apa-apa._

WZ: "Temen kampus toh."

VN: " _I see_."

" _Tidak masalah. Jadi, mana pasienku?"_

" _Ini." Wonwoo menunjuk Mingyu menggunakan wajahnya. Yang mana telah berhasil membuat Minghao terkejut._

" _Jangan mempermainkanku."_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Aku ini dokter hewan. Kenapa diminta untuk memeriksa manusia?"_

11 member: *ngakak*

MG: *ngeliatin Woozi* "Awas aja kalo ngeledek lagi." :[

 _Yah, itulah kenapa Wonwoo lebih menginginkan Wen Junhui. Dokter hewan yang sudah biasa Wonwoo datangi untuk perawatan rutin Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa nyaman karena Jun sudah sangat mengenal Mingyu dan sudah pasti langsung tahu apa yang harus dilakukan._

Jun: "TUH KAN BENER WEN NYA WEN JUNHUI WOY." *meletin lidah ke Dino*

SK: *heleh jadi dokter hewan aja bangga.*

Jun: "Jadi dokter hewan gak gampang keles. Lo juga belom tentu bisa."

SK: "Emang siapa juga yang pengen jadi dokter hewan?" -_-

 _Tapi jika Jun melihat kondisi Mingyu sekarang, ia juga pasti akan ragu apakah ia bisa memeriksa Mingyu seperti dulu atau tidak._

" _Ini Mingyu. Dan ia itu anjing."_

" _Memangnya sebrengsek apa pria ini padamu sampai-sampai kau mengatainya anjing?"_

11 member: *ROTFL*

MG: :']

 _Wonwoo dibuat_ sweatdrop _._

" _Bukan begitu. Ia anjingku yang bertransformasi menjadi manusia. Ceritanya panjang." Ia langsung menjelaskan sedikit ketika melihat tanda tanya kentara di wajah Minghao._

 _Mingyu tiba-tiba meraih tangan Minghao kemudian menjilatinya._

 _Minghao menarik tangannya, "Hei! Itu tidak sopan!"_

" _Lihat? Ia menyukaimu. Maksudku, Mingyu, aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa manusia tidak menjilati manusia lainnya. Aku pikir kau sudah mengerti?"_

" _Maaf."_

" _Terserah. Apapun itu. Sungguh. Tapi tetap saja ia adalah manusia."_

" _Tapi kau adalah dokter."_

" _ **Dokter hewan**_ _." Minghao menekankan keempat silabel yang ia ucapkan._

" _Aku pernah memanggil dokter spesialis mata dan dokter spesialis jantung hanya untuk memeriksa tubuhku ketika aku demam karena saat itu hanya dokter-dokter itu yang tersisa yang memiliki waktu untuk datang kemari. Bidang mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan sakit demam. Tapi mereka tetap bisa memeriksaku dan memberitahu penyakitku."_

" _Itu karena dokter spesialis seperti itu sama-sama menuntut ilmu di jurusan kedokteran umum ketika di perguruan tinggi. Jadi mereka tentu mampu jika hanya diminta untuk memeriksa penyakit umum pada manusia. Sementara aku sejak awal berada di khusus jurusan kedokteran hewan. Kau mengerti?"_

" _Oh ayolah Minghao. Tolonglah. Sekarang kau sudah berada di sini. Jangan sia-siakan waktu dan tenaga yang telah kau buang untuk datang kemari."_

" _Aish. Baiklah, baiklah." Untung saja Minghao pernah satu kali melakukan studi banding tentang pengobatan pada manusia. Satu kali._

 _Akhirnya Minghao memberikan apa yang Wonwoo inginkan._

 _Hari-hari berlalu, dan kondisi Mingyu semakin membaik. Ia tampak lebih segar, bugar, bersinar, dan sedikit kekar. Dan Wonwoo melihat Mingyu begitu bahagia. Sama dengan kadar kebahagiaan Wonwoo. Dan sama bahagianya dengan hamster yang selalu memperhatikan keduanya._

DN: "Ini hamster satu mesti ikonnya cerita ini."

HS: "Tau aja." xD

SC: "Mentang-mentang yang nulisnya. Kudu banget ya masukin diri sendiri ke dalem cerita dan sering nongol?"

HS: "Penulis mah sabeb." * _gesture ok_ *

 _Suatu hari ketika Wonwoo baru saja kembali dari tempat ia bekerja. Ia memasuki kamar apartemen, berjalan di dalam ruang tengah dan membawa langkah-langkah kakinya menuju sofa. Tapi sebelum ia meraih sofa, Mingyu tiba-tiba saja menyerbu tubuh Wonwoo hingga terjatuh. Mingyu menindih tubuh Wonwoo di bawahnya. Menjilati lehernya._

 _Si hamster gembul hanya menonton adegan itu selagi mengupasi kulit biji bunga mataharinya._

" _Mingyu, manusia tidak menyerbu manusia lainnya ketika menyambut kedatangan seseorang. Dan sudah kukatakan ribuan kali, jangan menjilatiku."_

 _Mingyu menarik diri. Ia bangkit, dan membantu Wonwoo untuk bangkit. "Maaf." Ia membawa Wonwoo ke dalam sebuah dekapan. "Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu. Kau sudah pergi terlalu lama." Padahal sampai dua belas jam saja tidak. Tapi itu adalah kegiatan Mingyu sejak dulu di hari-hari biasa. Menunggu Wonwoo pulang dari taman kanak-kanaknya. Pulang dari sekolah dasarnya. Pulang dari SMP-nya. SMA-nya. Kampusnya. Hingga sekarang, dari kantornya. Yah, tipikal kegiatan hewan peliharaan yang ditinggal sementara tuannya._

JH: "Aduh, setia banget ya Mingyu ini."

JS: "Dari kecil loh udah bareng-bareng. Wow."

Jun: "Udah lama banget dong ya hidup bersama? Makanya kalo salah satu ninggalin, yang ditinggalinnya bakal sedih banget."

JH: "Udah ah jangan ngomong gitu. Tar gue mewek lagi nih." :[

HS: "Yeuuu gitu aja baper elah."

 _Wonwoo tersenyum ketika membalas pelukan itu. "Kau pikir aku tidak? Kau tahu? Aku selalu memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkanmu setiap kali kau tidak berada di sisiku. Seandainya saja membawa hewan peliharaan diizinkan. Aku pasti sudah membawamu ke tempat kerjaku sejak–" ia menghentikan kalimat di udara ketika tersadar sesuatu. Ia menatap mata Mingyu. "Kenapa dalam hal itu aku bisa lupa kalau kau sekarang adalah–"_

 _Mingyu menyeringai. Menampilkan gigi taringnya. Gigi yang terlihat lebih menawan dibandingkan gigi taring miliknya ketika masih berada dalam wujud seekor anjing. "Jadi kau juga masih menganggap diriku seperti dulu kan?" ia menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Mengabaikan suara protes yang Wonwoo keluarkan. Menghempaskan tubuh Wonwoo ke sofa dan kembali menindihnya. Dan melakukan kegiatan favoritnya. Menunjukkan rasa sayang mendalam dengan caranya._

WZ: "Jangan yang iya-iya woy."

DK: "Heleh lo juga sebenernya suka ama adegan begini kan hyung?" * _suspicious look_ *

WZ: "Yang bilang suka yang iya-iya itu gak normal, siapa?"

DK: -_-

" _Mingyu, berhentilah menjilatiku seperti ini."_

 _Mingyu adalah anjing yang pintar. Ia tidak pernah lupa bahwa ia dilarang untuk berbuat demikian pada sesama manusia. Tapi ia juga memiliki sisi manusia sekarang. Sisi yang suka berpura-pura lupa dan tidak ingin mendengar._

" _Kenapa aku harus berhenti melakukan apa yang dulu biasa aku lakukan kalau kau saja masih menganggapku seperti dulu?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang menatapnya terkejut. "Tapi baiklah. Aku akan mencoba meniru cara ibumu menunjukkan kasih sayangnya padamu." Ia mengecup pipi Wonwoo yang kemudian membuat Wonwoo terdiam seketika._

12 member: *diabetes*

T8: "Aaa akhirnya dicium juga. Mana di pipi pula. manis banget sih."

" _Tapi perlu diingat. Aku adalah aku." dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membasahi leher Wonwoo dengan air liurnya. Yang kali ini malah membuat Wonwoo tertawa._

SK: "Yhaaa. Sama aja boong."

" _Geli, Mingyu."_

 _Dan Mingyu tidak berhenti. Ia terlalu merindukan Wonwoo. Dan terlalu menyayanginya._

 _Dan si hamster tidak bosan-bosannya menyaksikan adegan yang disuguhkan dua manusia di depannya._

" _Dasar anjing."_

 _._

 _F I N_

 _._

VN: "Gue suka ama kalimat yang terakhir."

DN: *ngakak*

SC: "Si gendut lumayan bagus juga ya tulisannya."

 _Yo! Negahosh di sini!_

JS: " _As expected_ sih penname-nya."

 _Sebenernya gue keinspirasi dari Carats yang suka ngatain si item, puppy. Tapi buat nyesuain ama plot, gue akhirnya bikin dia di sini jadi anjing tua LOL_

 _Dan soal si hamster itu..._

 _Ah sudahlah :p_

 _Intinya gue persembahin ff ini buat kalian semua terutama gue dedikasiin ini buat Mingyu ama Wonwoo selaku pemeran utama cerita ini._

 _Tulisan gue mungkin ga seindah Jun ama Wonwoo karena gue bukanlah seorang novel enthusiast kek mereka. Tapi gue harap secuil tulisan ini bisa menghibur hati yg lara #apasih._

 _Pesan gue buat Mingyu, kapan dong upload selca berdua ama Wonwoo di akun IG lo?_

 _Buat Wonwoo, kapan bikin IG?_

WW: "Lo juga keles." -_-

HS: "Lo dulu lah." :p

WW: "Hih."

 _Buat semua member, abis ini giliran siapa hayo nulis ff?_

SC: "Lo aja gimana?"

JH: "Lah kok gue sih? Gak usah tunjuk-tunjuk orang deh."

SC: "Ya udah lo aja." *nunjuk Joshua*

JS: " _No, thanks_. Gue jadi pembaca aja cukup."

 _Btw gue nulis ini abis latian dance. Capek bgt parah._

JH: "Kelar latian dance langsung nulis ff? Daebak."

Jun: "Terbaek emang hamster gembul kita."

DK: "Maklum yang nulisnya TPMS. Jadi semangat membara." xD

 _Bye!_

WZ: " _Bye_ Negahosh."

.

Malam itu pasca membaca ff tulisan Hoshi, Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang baper itu berpelukan semalaman. Terima kasih banyak pada Hoshi.

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

Hoshi is me :p

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Meaniekrr | beanie | Silent Noise**

 **Seonbaenim | daebaektaeluv | Redlane Ache**

 **Bettylafea | Alda Trand | novi07citra**

 **Hikaru na yuuhi | Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Beanienim | Kyunie | SkyBlueAndWhite**

 **Jeon Yeowoo**

Makasih juga buat yg udah ngasih saran tentang siapa yg nulis ff berikutnya. Maaf ga bisa ngasih sekaligus semuanya jadi aku pilih salah satu aja yg suara terbanyak. Yaitu Hoshi yg nulis ff Meanie haha.

Maaf soal fakta yg salah tentang kamar mereka di real. Yah, anggep aja saat itu emang belom berubah wkwkwk.

Ini hanya aku, atau emang ffn makin sepi? Padahal di situs ff lainnya malah makin rame xD

Ya udah kalo gitu nih aku lanjut ff ini buat bantu meramaikan.

Akhir kata, tinggalkan jejak? :*


End file.
